Lendo Harry Potter 3
by Manas Perdidas BGG
Summary: Continuação de Lendo Harry Potter 1 e 2. Alice, Dorcas, Lene, Sirius, Remus, James, Frank, Lily, Regulus, Snape, Fred, Jorge, Harry, Neville, Gina, Rony e Hermione leem o livro. Junto com Alex, Lyssi e Josh.
1. O Correio Coruja

**Capítulo 1 - O correio coruja**

Todos estavam reunidos já, animados com a ideia de começar o terceiro livro. Menos os que sabiam sobre a prisão de Sirius.

- Sirius... – Harry hesitou. Como dizer ao seu padrinho que ele seria preso por um crime que ele não cometeu?

- O que, filhote? – perguntou Sirius divertido.

- Eu preciso falar com você... Em particular – falou Harry, tensamente e se levantou do seu lugar.

- E o livro? – perguntou Dorcas.

- Depois, Do – falou Lene, pressentindo que não vinha boa coisa.

Harry e Sirius saíram da sala sem dizer mais nada.

- Sirius... Eu... Preciso te avisar de uma coisa – Harry falou nervosamente, tentando colocar as ideias no lugar.

- O que foi? – Sirius perguntou desconfiado. Ele sabia que era algo muito ruim, mas também sabiam que ele era mais forte do que as pessoas jamais iriam imaginar.

- No meu terceiro ano, todos achavam que você tinha sido cometido um crime. Você estava preso há 12 anos, mas conseguiu escapar da prisão – contou rapidamente Harry.

Sirius ficou pálido, mas não disse nada. Não era como se houvesse algo que pudesse ser feito e ele não iria se abater por algo que não podia ser mudado. Ele também sentia que ele podia chorar se pensasse demais sobre isso e não queria o fazer.

- É só isso?

Harry hesitou. Ele não achava que seria uma boa ideia contar a Sirius que ele achava que ele tinha traído os Potters. Sirius estava controlado demais.

- Sim – falou e deixou Sirius ali sozinho por alguns minutos.

A sala já estava quieta quando Sirius voltou. Todos tinham perdido a animação de ler esse livro.

**Harry Potter era um menino bastante fora do comum em muitas coisas.**

- Acho que todos concordamos nisso - riu Regulus.

**Para começar, ele detestava as férias de verão mais do que qualquer outra época do ano. **

- Ok, definitivamente estranho – concordou Sirius, ignorando porque o seu afilhado odiava a s férias.

**Depois, ele realmente queria fazer seus deveres de casa, **

- Isso não parece com você – provocou Hermione.

**mas era obrigado a fazê-los escondido, na calada da noite.**

Lily suspirou. Ela estava revoltada com a irmã. Ela achava que Petúnia era mais do que isso.

**E, além de tudo, também era bruxo.**

- E o que isso tem de errado? – perguntou Gina.

- Bem... Bruxos não são tão comuns assim – falou Harry.

- São mais do que você pensa – falou James.  
><strong>Era quase meia-noite e Harry estava deitado de bruços na cama, as cobertas puxadas por cima da cabeça como uma barraca, uma lanterna em uma das mãos e um grande livro encadernado em couro<strong>

- Lendo? – Hermione arregalou os olhos e Harry corou.

**(História da Magia de Batilda Bagshot),**

Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares, se lembrando da falsa Batilda.

- De todas as matérias, você escolhe essa? – gemeu James.

Lily deu um sorriso orgulhoso.

**aberto e apoiado no travesseiro. Harry correu a ponta da caneta de pena de águia pela página, franzindo a testa, à procura de alguma coisa que o ajudasse a escrever sua redação, **_**"A queima de bruxas no século XIV foi totalmente despropositada — discuta".**_

- Isso é muito fácil – Fred revirou os olhos.  
><strong>A caneta pousou no alto de um parágrafo que pareceu a Harry promissor. Ele empurrou os óculos redondos para a ponta do nariz, aproximou a lanterna do livro e leu:<strong>

- Agora teremos que ler sobre isso? – reclamou Alex e levou um tapa de Lyssi.

Marlene sorriu para os dois.  
><em><strong>Os que não são bruxos (mais comumente conhecidos pelo nome de trouxas) tinham muito medo da magia na época Medieval, mas não tinham muita capacidade para reconhecê-la.<strong>_

Snape revirou os olhos.

_**Nas raras ocasiões em que apanhavam um bruxo ou uma bruxa de verdade, a sentença de queimá-los na fogueira não produzia o menor efeito.**_

- Ainda bem.

_**O bruxo, ou bruxa, executava um Feitiço para Congelar Chamas e depois fingia gritar de dor, enquanto sentia uma cocegazinha suave e prazerosa. De fato, Wendelin a Esquisita gostava tanto de ser queimada na fogueira que se deixou apanhar nada menos que quarenta e sete vezes, sob vários disfarces.**_

- Entendemos porque ela é esquisita.**  
>Harry prendeu a caneta entre os dentes e passou a mão embaixo do travesseiro à procura do tinteiro e de um rolo de pergaminho.<strong>

- Isso que é desorganização – riu Sirius.  
><strong>Devagar e com muito cuidado, retirou a tampa do tinteiro, molhou a pena e começou a escrever, parando de vez em quando para escutar, porque se algum dos Dursley, a caminho do banheiro, ouvisse sua pena arranhando o pergaminho, ele provavelmente ia acabar trancafiado no armário embaixo da escada pelo resto do verão.<strong>

- Eu realmente odeio eles – falou James, friamente. Era agoniante ver o que eles tinham feito para o seu o filho. A única coisa que os faziam ainda serem capazes de respirar era o fato que eles eram a família de Lily.**  
>A família Dursley, que morava na Rua dos Alfeneiros, 4, era o motivo pelo qual Harry jamais aproveitava as férias de verão.<strong>

- Ou a vida de forma geral – rosnou Lily. Ela era incapaz de acreditar no que a irmã dela tinha feito com o próprio sobrinho.

**Tio Válter, tia Petúnia e o filho deles, Duda, eram os únicos parentes vivos de Harry. **

- Não mais – sorriu Harry.

**Eram trouxas e tinham uma atitude muito medieval com relação à magia. Os pais de Harry, já falecidos,**

Harry lançou um olhar para os pais.

**que tinham sido bruxos, nunca eram mencionados sob o teto dos Dursley. Durante anos, tia Petúnia e tio Válter tinham alimentado esperanças de que, se oprimissem Harry o máximo possível, seriam capazes de acabar com a magia que houvesse nele. **

- O que é extremamente idiota – apontou Frank.

**Para sua fúria, tinham fracassado. Agora, viviam aterrorizados que alguém pudesse descobrir que Harry passara a maior parte dos últimos dois anos na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.**

- Ninguém tem como saber – Alice revirou os olhos.

**O máximo que podiam fazer, porém, era trancar os livros de feitiços, a varinha, o caldeirão e a vassoura de Harry no início das férias de verão e proibir que o menino falasse com os vizinhos.**

- Pelo menos isso – falou Josh.

- Não era como se eu fosse querer falar com os meus vizinhos mesmo – falou Harry, tentando aliviar o clima pesado.**  
>A separação dos seus livros de feitiços tinha sido um verdadeiro problema para Harry, porque os professores em Hogwarts tinham passado muitos deveres para as férias. <strong>

- E depois ficou pior – resmungou Rony.

**Uma redação, particularmente espinhosa, sobre poções redutoras fora pedida pelo professor de quem Harry menos gostava, o Profº. Snape, **

Snape fez uma careta.

- Desculpe – pediu Harry.

- Tudo bem.

**que ficaria encantado de ter uma desculpa para castigá-lo com um mês de detenção. **

- Não vou mentir, eu ficaria – falou Snape, mas se referido ao "Snape do futuro".

**Por isso Harry tinha aproveitado uma oportunidade que surgira na primeira semana de férias. **

- Esse é o meu garoto – falou James.

**Quando tio Válter, tia Petúnia e Duda foram ao jardim admirar o novo carro da companhia a serviço do tio Válter (em altas vozes para que toda a rua o visse), **

Todos fizeram caretas, reprovando a idiote deles.

**Harry desceu silenciosamente as escadas, arrombou a fechadura do armário sob a escada, apanhou alguns livros e os escondeu em seu quarto. **

- Estamos orgulhosos – falaram os gêmeos juntos, sorrindo para Harry.

- Obrigado. Tá no sangue – Harry respondeu e os marotos sorriram orgulhosos.

**Desde que não deixasse manchas de tinta nos lençóis, os Dursley não precisariam saber que ele estava estudando magia à noite.**

Lily deu de ombros, nem ela poderia reclamar disso. Ele estava fazendo isso para aprender.

- Isso prova que você é mesmo filho de Lily e James – riu Marlene – Você fez algo a cara de James, mas para um propósito que Lily usaria.**  
>Harry tomava muito cuidado para evitar problemas com seus tios no momento, pois eles já estavam bastante mal-humorados com o sobrinho, <strong>

- E quando não?

**só porque o menino recebera um telefonema de um coleguinha bruxo uma semana depois de entrar em férias.**

- Quem ligou?  
><strong>Rony Weasley,<strong>

- Ok, por que logo ele? – resmungou Gina.

- Ei! – brigou Rony.

- Você é péssimo com essas coisas – respondeu a irmã.

**que era um dos melhores amigos de Harry em Hogwarts, descendia de uma família em que todos eram bruxos.**

- Me diga alguma coisa que eu não sei – resmungou Alex, entediado.  
><strong>Isto significava que ele sabia um montão de coisas que Harry desconhecia, mas Rony jamais usara um telefone antes. <strong>

- Mas não é difícil usar um – respondeu Hermione.

**E, por azar, fora o tio Válter que atendera a ligação.**

- Harry, eu acho que alguém jogou uma maldição em tu só pode – falou Dorcas – Que azar.**  
>— Válter Dursley.<br>Harry que, por acaso, se achava na sala àquela hora, gelou ao ouvir a voz do amigo responder.  
>— ALÔ! ALÔ! ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? QUERIA... FALAR COM... O... HARRY... POTTER!<br>Rony gritou **

- Você não pode ser normal, não é? - repreendeu a namorada.

**com tanta força que tio Válter deu um salto e afastou o fone a mais de um palmo da orelha com uma expressão em que se misturavam a fúria e o susto.**

- Dessa vez, eu ainda entendo o trouxa um pouco – disse Regulus e deu de ombros quando todos o encaram – Eu não gosto de pessoas gritando comigo, vocês gostam?  
><strong>— QUEM É QUE ESTÁ FALANDO? — berrou ele em direção ao bocal. — QUEM É VOCÉ?<strong>

- Um fantasma.  
><strong>— RONY... WEASLEY! — berrou Rony em resposta, como se ele e tio Válter estivessem falando de extremidades opostas de um campo de futebol.<strong>

Lily colocou a mão no rosto, para conter o temperamento dela.  
><strong>— SOU... UM AMIGO... DE... HARRY... DA ESCOLA...<strong>

- Melhorou tudo agora – ironizou Sirius, irritado. Seu afilhado iria se ferrar por causa disso.  
><strong>Os olhinhos de tio Válter se viraram para Harry, que estava pregado no chão.<br>— NÃO TEM NENHUM HARRY POTTER AQUI! **

- Mentir é feio – brincou Dorcas.

Harry fechou a cara, lembrando-se de Umbridge. Cerrou os punhos, sentindo a raiva cresce dentro de si. Ele odiava aquela vaca. Olhou para a sua mão e as palavras continuavam gravadas ali "não devo contar mentiras" e ele lembrava da dor como se tivessem sido feito ontem. A única diferença era que agora era menos visível que antes, a pessoa teria que estar procurando para ver.

- Harry? Tudo bem? – perguntou Regulus baixo.

- Sim – mentiu Harry.

O outro mandou um olhar dizendo claramente que não acreditava nele, mas não insistiu. Agradeceu a Regulus por isso.

— **vociferou ele, agora segurando o fone com o braço esticado, como se receasse que o aparelho pudesse explodir.**

- É fisicamente impossível que isso exploda agora sem nada acontecer – falou Remus.

— **NÃO SEI DE QUE ESCOLA VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO! NUNCA MAIS TORNE A LIGAR PARA CÁ! FIQUE LONGE DA MINHA FAMÍLIA!  
>E atirou o fone no gancho como se estivesse se livrando de uma aranha venenosa.<strong>

Rony fez uma careta.  
><strong>A briga que se seguiu foi uma das piores da vida de Harry.<strong>

- Desculpe, Harry.

- Tudo bem. Você não sabia.

- Nós nunca sabemos – rebateu Hermione irritada – Você precisa nos contar as coisas para evitarmos e...

- Hermione, isso é passado – interrompeu Harry. Ele não queria ninguém falando disso.  
><strong>— COMO É QUE VOCÊ SE ATREVE A DAR ESTE NÚMERO PARA GENTE COMO... GENTE COMO VOCÊ! <strong>

- Dando...

— **berrara tio Válter, salpicando Harry de cuspe.  
>Rony obviamente percebera que metera Harry em uma encrenca, porque não telefonou mais. <strong>

- Obrigado por isso.

**A outra grande amiga de Harry em Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, tampouco o procurara. **

Hermione deu um sorriso culpado.

**O menino suspeitava que Rony tinha avisado à amiga para não telefonar, o que era uma pena, porque Hermione, a bruxa mais inteligente da turma deles, **

Hermione corou.

**tinha pais trouxas, sabia usar o telefone perfeitamente bem e provavelmente teria o bom senso de não dizer que frequentava Hogwarts.  
><strong>- Verdade – concordou a morena.

**Com isso, Harry não ouvira uma única palavra de nenhum dos seus amigos de bruxaria durante cinco longas semanas,**

- Vocês podiam ter mandado uma carta, não teria problema.

- Não tínhamos certeza disso e poderia piorar tudo.

**e este verão estava saindo quase tão ruim quanto o anterior. **

- Animador.

**Havia apenas uma coisinha que melhorara — depois de jurar que não iria usar sua coruja para remeter cartas aos amigos, Harry tivera permissão de soltar Edwiges, à noite. **

Alice sorriu.

**Tio Válter concordara com isso diante da barulheira que o bicho aprontava quando ficava preso na gaiola o tempo todo.**

Dorcas parecia prestes a comentar alguma coisa, mas desistiu.  
><strong>Harry terminou de escrever sobre Wendelin, a Esquisita e parou mais uma vez para escutar. O silêncio da casa às escuras só era interrompido pelos roncos sonoros e distantes do seu enorme primo, Duda.<strong>

Apesar de não saber o que achar de Duda, Harry tinha certeza de uma coisa: Ele não sentia falta nenhuma dos roncos do primo.  
><strong>Deve ser muito tarde, pensou Harry. Seus olhos comichavam de cansaço. Talvez terminasse a redação na noite seguinte...<br>Ele repôs a tampa do tinteiro; puxou uma fronha velha debaixo da cama; guardou dentro a lanterna, a História da magia, a redação, a caneta e a tinta; Levantou-se da cama e escondeu tudo sob uma tábua solta do soalho debaixo da cama.**

- Meu menino – sorriu James.  
><strong>Em seguida, pôs-se em pé, esticou¬-se e verificou a hora no despertador luminoso sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira.<strong>

- Por que você precisa de um despertador? Não vai ter nada pra fazer no outro dia mesmo.  
><strong>Era uma hora da manhã. Harry sentiu uma contração engraçada na barriga. Fizera treze anos de idade havia uma hora e não tinha se dado conta disso.<strong>

Todos começaram a dar parabéns para Harry, ignorando o fato que isso fora há anos.**  
>Mas outra coisa fora do comum em Harry é que ele não ligava nem um pouco para os seus aniversários.<strong>

- Mas obrigado por me desejarem feliz aniversário – acrescentou ele para não ser um total estraga prazeres.

**Nunca recebera um cartão de aniversário na vida. **

Todos pareciam abalados com essa informação.

**Os Dursley não tinham dado a mínima atenção aos doze últimos e ele não tinha razão alguma para supor que fossem se lembrar deste agora.**

- Mas quem liga para eles? – tentou Harry.  
><strong>Harry atravessou o quarto escuro, passou pela espaçosa gaiola vazia de Edwiges e foi abrir a janela. Debruçou-se no peitoril, achando gostoso o ar fresco da noite que batia em seu rosto depois de ter passado tanto tempo debaixo das cobertas. Fazia duas noites que Edwiges andava fora. Mas Harry não estava preocupado — a coruja já ficara fora tanto tempo assim antes.<strong>

- E ela é bem inteligente – falou Alice.

**Mas o garoto desejou que ela voltasse logo —, era a única criatura na casa que não se esquivava quando o via.**

Lily e James, assim como os demais, precisaram se aclamar.  
><strong>Harry, embora continuasse pequeno e magricela para sua idade, crescera alguns centímetros desde o ano anterior. Seus cabelos muito pretos, porém, continuavam como sempre tinham sido — teimosamente despenteados, por mais que ele fizesse. <strong>

- Eu gosto deles assim – elogiou Gina e sorriu para o namorado.

**Os olhos por trás das lentes eram verde vivo, e na testa havia, claramente visível através dos cabelos, uma cicatriz fina, em forma de raio.**

Harry fez uma careta.  
><strong>De todas as coisas fora do comum em Harry, essa cicatriz era a mais extraordinária de todas. Não era, como tinham fingido os Dursley durante dez anos, uma lembrança do acidente de carro que matara seus pais, <strong>

Rosnados.

- Essa mentira sempre foi muito cruel.

**porque Lily e James Potter não tinham morrido em um acidente de carro. **

- Claro que não.

**Tinham sido assassinados, assassinados pelo bruxo das trevas mais temido do mundo nos últimos cem anos, Lord Voldemort.**

Todos ficaram terrivelmente quietos, lembrando do que podia acontecer se eles não impedissem Voldemort.

**Harry escapara desse mesmo atentado com uma simples cicatriz na testa, no lugar em que o feitiço do bruxo, em vez de matá-lo, tinha se voltado contra o próprio feiticeiro. Quase morto, Voldemort fugira...  
>Mas Harry voltara a defrontar com ele outra vez em Hogwarts.<strong>

- Um local que devia ser seguro – rosnou Regulus. Ele ainda não aceitava que Dumbledore não sabia quem Voldemort era. Como o outro podia ser tão cego?

**Ao se recordar do último encontro, ali parado à janela escura, Harry teve de admitir que era uma sorte ter chegado ao seu décimo terceiro aniversário vivo.**

- E talento.

- Você está vivo porque merece viver, Potter, me escute – Gina estava irritada com Harry. Quem ele era para falar da própria vida assim – Você está vivo porque o mundo decidiu que você era importante. Porque é para estar. Porque você faria falta para todos os seus amigos. Para mim. Porque te amamos.

Harry deu um sorriso triste.

- Eu sei – o que os outros não entendiam era que Harry não podia parar de se culpar por todos os outros que morreram por ele, no lugar dele. Ele não era capaz de superar isso.**  
>Examinou o céu estrelado à procura de um sinal de Edwiges, voando ao seu encontro talvez com um rato morto pendurado no bico, contando receber elogios. Mas ao olhar distraidamente por cima dos telhados, Harry demorou alguns segundos para perceber o que estava vendo.<strong>

- Será um carro voador? – riu Sirius se lembrando do segundo ano.  
><strong>Recortado contra a lua dourada, e sempre crescendo, vinha um bicho estranhamente torto voando em sua direção. Harry ficou muito quieto esperando o bicho descer. Por uma fração de segundo ele hesitou, a mão no trinco da janela, pensando se devia fechá-la.<strong>

- Provavelmente.

**Mas, nessa hora o bicho esquisito sobrevoou um lampião da Rua dos Alfeneiros e Harry identificando o que era, saltou para o lado.  
>Pela janela entraram três corujas, duas delas segurando uma terceira que parecia desmaiada.<strong>

- Isso é uma cena diferente do normal.

**Pousaram com um ruído fofo na cama do menino e a coruja do meio, que era grande e cinzenta, tombou para o lado, imóvel. Trazia um grande pacote amarrado às pernas.**

- Coitada – falou Alice.  
><strong>Harry reconheceu a coruja desmaiada na mesma hora — seu nome era Errol e pertencia à família Weasley.<strong>

- Vocês deviam ter dado o pacote para outra coruja.

**O menino correu para a cama, desamarrou os barbantes que envolviam as pernas de Errol, soltou o pacote e, em seguida, levou a coruja para a gaiola de Edwiges. Errol abriu um olho lacrimejante, deu um pio fraquinho de agradecimento e desatou a beber água em grandes sorvos.**

- Não acredito que vocês a deixaram voar sabendo como ela estava – falou Alice irritada para os Weasley, que resolveram não encarar a fúria da menina.  
><strong>Harry se virou para as corujas restantes. Uma delas, a fêmea grande, branca como a neve, era a sua Edwiges. Ela também trazia um pacote e parecia muito satisfeita consigo mesma. <strong>

Regulus deu um sorriso de lado.

**Deu uma bicadinha carinhosa em Harry quando ele soltou sua carga, depois saiu voando pelo quarto para se juntar a Errol.**

- Eu amo a sua coruja – Alice sorriu e Harry sorriu de volta.  
><strong>Harry não reconheceu a terceira coruja, um belo espécime pardo, mas soube imediatamente de onde viera, porque além de trazer o terceiro pacote, ela trazia uma carta com o escudo de Hogwarts.<strong>

- Hogwarts? – questionou Snape.

- Hagrid – Lily respondeu simplesmente.  
><strong>Quando Harry acabou de aliviá-la de sua carga, ela sacudiu as penas, cheia de si, <strong>

- Coruja metida.

**abriu as asas e saiu voando pelo céu noturno.  
>O menino sentou-se na cama e apanhou o pacote de Errol, rasgou o papel pardo e encontrou um presente embrulhado em ouro, primeiro cartão de aniversário de sua vida. <strong>

Lily controlou a tristeza que sentia.

**Com os dedos trêmulos, ele abriu o envelope. Caíram dois papéis — uma carta e um recorte de jornal.  
>O recorte fora visivelmente tirado do jornal dos bruxos, o Profeta Diário, porque as pessoas nas fotos em preto e branco estavam se mexendo. Harry apanhou o recorte, alisou-o e leu.<strong>

_**FUNCIONÁRIO DO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA GANHA GRANDE PRÊMIO  
>Arthur Weasley chefe da Seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas no Ministério da Magia, ganhou o Grande Prêmio Anual da Loteria do Profeta Diário.<strong>_

- Isso é ótimo – sorriram os marotos, apesar de não conhecerem Arthur direito e o prêmio provavelmente não ser muito alto (não significaria nada para James e Sirius) ele era bem legal com Harry._**  
>A Sra. Weasley, encantada, declarou ao Profeta Diário:<br>"Vamos gastar o ouro em uma viagem de férias ao Egito, onde nosso filho mais velho, Gui, trabalha para o Banco Gringotes como desfazedor de feitiços."  
>A família Weasley vai passar um mês no Egito, de onde voltará no início do ano letivo em Hogwarts, escola que cinco dos seus filhos ainda frequentam.<strong>_

- Que ótimo – falou Lyssi.  
><strong>Harry examinou a foto em movimento, e um sorriso espalhou-se em seu rosto ao ver os nove Weasley acenando freneticamente para ele, diante de uma enorme pirâmide.<strong>

- Esse dia foi ótimo – falaram os Weasleys sonhadores.

**A Sra. Weasley, pequena e gorducha, o Sr. Weasley, alto e um pouco careca, os seis filhos e filha, todos (embora a foto em preto e branco não mostrasse) com flamejantes cabelos vermelhos. **

- O que é muito improvável, geneticamente falando – disse Remus e todos o ignoraram.

**Bem no meio da foto se achava Rony, alto e desengonçado com o seu rato de estimação, Perebas, no ombro e o braço passado pelas costas da irmã, Gina. **

- De olho em Gina já? – Sirius falou malicioso.

- SIRIUS!

**Harry não conseguia pensar em ninguém que merecesse mais ganhar um monte de ouro do que os Weasley, que eram gente muito fina e extremamente pobre. Ele apanhou a carta de Rony e a desdobrou.**

_**Caro Harry,  
>Feliz aniversário!<strong>_

Todos sorriram, felizes com o primeiro aniversário razoável de Harry.  
><em><strong>Olhe, estou muito arrependido daquele telefonema. Espero que os trouxas não tenham engrossado com você. Perguntei ao papai e ele acha que eu não devia ter gritado.<strong>_

- O Sr. Weasley está certo – falou Hermione_**.  
>O Egito é incrível. <strong>_

- Realmente é – falaram Sirius e Regulus juntos.

- Vocês já foram para o Egito? – todos perguntaram surpresos, inclusive os marotos.

- Eu tinha nove anos e Regulus sete – Sirius deu de ombros. Foi antes dos pais dele decidirem que Sirius não era mais digno de nada bom.

- Eu fui de novo ano passado e é melhor do que eu me lembrava – confessou Regulus. Ele evitou dizer que Walburga o levou para lá para esquecer que Sirius tinha fugido de casa, só traria culpa ao irmão.

- Eu queria ter ido de novo – Sirius respondeu, mas sabia que nunca viajaria de novo com o resto da família.

- Por que você nunca falou nada? – perguntaram James e Remus.

- Nunca surgiu o assunto – mentiu Sirius. A verdade era que odiava lembrar da sua vida de antes de Hogwarts, era doloroso.

_**Gui nos levou para ver os túmulos e você não ia acreditar nos feitiços que os velhos bruxos egípcios lançavam neles. Mamãe não quis deixar a Gina ver o último. Só continha esqueletos mutantes de trouxas que violaram o túmulo e acabaram com duas cabeças e outras esquisitices.  
>Nem consegui acreditar quando o papai ganhou a Loteria do Profeta Diário. Setecentos galeões! A maior parte foi gasta nesta viagem, mas eles vão me comprar uma varinha nova para o próximo ano letivo.<strong>_

- Ainda bem – todos suspiram aliviados. Apesar de ter sido útil que a varinha estivesse ruim era mais seguro uma normal.  
><strong>Harry lembrava-se bem demais do dia em que a velha varinha de Rony se partira. <strong>

- Todos lembramos.

**Acontecera quando o carro em que os dois voaram para Hogwarts batera de encontro a uma árvore nos jardins da escola.**

Remus deu um sorriso culpado. O salgueiro lutador fora colocado para ele.  
><strong><br>****Estaremos de volta uma semana antes do ano letivo começar e vamos a Londres comprar minha varinha e os livros da escola.  
>Alguma chance de nos encontrarmos lá? Não deixe os trouxas arrasarem você!<br>Faça uma força para ir a Londres, Rony.  
>P.S. Percy agora é monitor-chefe. Recebeu a carta de nomeação na semana passada.<strong>

Os Weasleys, Neville e Hermione reviraram os olhos.  
><strong><br>Harry tornou a admirar a foto. Percy, que estava no sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts, parecia muito cheio de si. Prendera o distintivo de monitor chefe no fez que usava num ângulo elegante sobre os cabelos bem penteados, seus óculos de aros de tartaruga faiscavam ao sol do Egito.**

Harry fez uma careta. Ele não gostava muito de Percy.  
><strong>Harry voltou então sua atenção para o presente e o desembrulhou.<strong>

- Só agora? – perguntou Neville.  
><strong>Dentro havia um objeto que parecia um pequenino pião de vidro. Debaixo, mais um bilhete de Rony.<strong>

**Harry — Isto é um "bisbilhoscópio" de bolso. Dizem que quando tem alguma coisa suspeita por perto, ele acende e gira.**

- Eficaz.  
><strong>Gui falou que é porcaria que vendem a bruxos turistas e que não é confiável porque ontem, durante o jantar, ficou acendendo o tempo todo. Mas ele não percebeu que Fred e Jorge tinham posto besouros na sopa dele.<strong>

- Culpados – os gêmeos falaram dramaticamente enquanto a sala ria.  
><strong>Tchau,<br>Rony.******

**Harry pôs o bisbilhoscópio em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira, onde o pião ficou parado, equilibrado sobre a ponta, refletindo os ponteiros luminosos do despertador. O menino admirou-o feliz por alguns segundos, então apanhou o pacote que Edwiges lhe trouxera.  
>Dentro deste também havia um presente embrulhado, um cartão e uma carta, desta vez de Hermione.<strong>

A menina sorriu.  
><strong><br>****Caro Harry,  
>Rony me escreveu contando o telefonema que deu para o seu tio Válter. Espero que você esteja bem.<br>Estou de férias na França**

- Que chique – Marlene sorriu para a morena.

- Como é lá? Sempre tive vontade de ir para lá – falou Dorcas.

- Lá é ótimo – Hermione concordou.

**neste momento e não sabia como ia mandar o meu presente para você — e se eles abrissem o pacote na alfândega?—, mas então a Edwiges apareceu! **

Alice sorriu. A coruja era muito mais inteligente que a maioria.

**Acho que ela queria garantir que você recebesse alguma coisa no seu aniversário, para variar comprei o seu presente pelo reembolso coruja; vi um anúncio no Profeta Diário (mandei entregar o jornal no meu endereço de férias; é tão bom continuar em dia com o que está acontecendo no mundo dos bruxos).**

- Joga na cara, Hermione – riu Harry.  
><strong>Você viu a foto de Rony com a família que saiu no jornal na semana passada? Aposto que ele está aprendendo um monte de coisas. Estou com inveja — os bruxos do Egito antigo são fascinantes.<strong>

- Mas a França também é um ótimo lugar – replicou Remus.

Hermione assentiu.**  
>Aqui também tem histórias de bruxaria locais interessantes.<br>Reescrevi todo o meu trabalho de História da Magia para incluir algumas coisas que descobri.**

- Você é estranha – falou Alice, mas riu.  
><strong>Espero que não fique grande demais — são dois rolos de pergaminho a mais do que o Profº. Binns pediu. <strong>

- Ok, percebemos que você é esforçada – falou Lyssi.

Hermione corou.

**Rony diz que vai a Londres na última semana de férias. Você também vai poder ir? Será que sua tia e seu tio vão deixar? Espero realmente que possa. Se não, a gente se vê no Expresso de Hogwarts no dia 1º de setembro!  
>Afetuosamente,<br>Hermione.  
>P.S. Rony contou que Percy virou monitor-chefe. Aposto como ele está realmente satisfeito. Quem não parece ter gostado é o Rony.<strong>

Rony corou.  
><strong><br>Harry deu risadas enquanto punha a carta de Hermione de lado **

- Você estava rindo da minha carta? – Hermione estreitou os olhos.

- Não, de jeito nenhum – mentiu.

- Estou de olho, Sr. Potter – brincou.

**e apanhava o presente. Era muito pesado. Conhecendo a amiga, ele teve certeza de que seria um livrão cheio de feitiços complicados, mas não era. Seu coração deu um enorme salto quando ele rasgou o papel de embrulho e viu um belo estojo de couro preto, com dizeres em letras prateadas: ****Estojo para manutenção de vassouras.**

- Ótimo presente – elogiou James.  
><strong>— Uau, Hermione! — exclamou Harry baixinho, <strong>

Hermione sorriu para o amigo.

**abrindo o estojo para ver dentro.  
>Havia um frasco grande de líquido para polir cabos, uma tesoura prateada e reluzente para aparar cerdas, uma pequena bússola para prender na vassoura em viagens longas e um manual "Faça a manutenção da sua vassoura".<strong>

Os jogadores de Quadribol estavam babando na descrição.  
><strong>À exceção dos amigos, o que Harry mais sentia falta de Hogwarts era o Quadribol, <strong>

- Claro. Quadribol é vida – falou Sirius e James concordou.

**o esporte mais popular do mundo mágico — extremamente arriscado, **

Lily fez uma careta.

**muito excitante,**

Regulus sorriu. Isso era verdade.

**que se jogava montado em uma vassoura. Harry, por acaso, era um ótimo jogador de Quadribol: **

- O melhor – corrigiu Gina sorrindo.

**fora o menino mais novo do século a ser escolhido para um time da casa em Hogwarts.**

- Convencido – brincou Lene.

**Uma das coisas que Harry mais prezava na vida era sua vassoura de corrida, uma Nimbus 2000. **

Os Weasleys, Neville e Hermione mandaram olhares de pena para Harry.  
><strong>Harry pôs o estojo de couro de lado e apanhou o último embrulho.<br>Reconheceu os garranchos no papel pardo do embrulho na mesma hora: eram de Hagrid, o guarda-caça de Hogwarts. **

James, Remus, Sirius e Lily sorriram. Eles adoravam Hagrid.

**Ele rasgou o papel de embrulho externo e viu um pedacinho de alguma coisa em couro verde, mas antes que conseguisse desfazê-lo direito, o embrulho estremeceu de um modo estranho e o que havia dentro se fechou com um estalo — como se a coisa tivesse mandíbulas.**

- A coisa está viva? – perguntou Dorcas assustada.

Neville lançou um olhar para Harry, suspeitando que já sabia o que presente era. Harry acenou confirmando.  
><strong>Harry congelou. Sabia que Hagrid jamais lhe mandaria uma coisa perigosa de propósito,<strong>

James concordou.

**mas, por outro lado, seu amigo não tinha a visão de uma pessoa normal sobre o que era perigoso. **

- Hagrid é... diferente – falou Alice.

**Todos sabiam que Hagrid já fizera amizade com aranhas gigantescas, **

Regulus conteve o impulso de comentar isso.

**mas nocivas, com cães de três cabeças **

- Mas Canino é legal – falou Hermione.

**dados por gente que ele encontrara em bares, e contrabandeara ovos de dragão, **

- Olha os esquemas – brincou Lene.

**um bicho ilegal,**

- Não me diga.

**para dentro da cabana em que morava.  
>Harry cutucou o embrulho, nervoso. A coisa tornou a se fechar com ruído. O garoto apanhou o abajur na mesa-de-cabeceira, agarrou-o com firmeza com uma das mãos e ergueu-o acima da própria cabeça, pronto para desferir uma pancada. <strong>

- Harry versão lutador: ativado – Sirius falou e todos riram.

**Então agarrou o resto do papel de embrulho com a outra mão e puxou.  
>E a coisa caiu — um livro. <strong>

- Mas o quê? Um livro?

**Harry só teve tempo de reparar na bela capa, adornada com um título dourado, "O Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros", antes do livro virar de lombada e começar a correr pela cama como um caranguejo esquisito.**

- Coisas normais sabe – ironizou Regulus.  
><strong>— Ah, ah — gemeu Harry.<br>O livro caiu da cama com um barulho metálico e arrastou-se rápido pelo quarto. O menino o seguiu furtivamente. O livro foi se esconder no espaço escuro embaixo da escrivaninha.**

- O que é esse livro afinal? – questionou Snape curioso.

- Meu livro didático – gemeu Harry. Ainda não acreditava que aquele tenha sido o livro dele por um ano.

**Rezando para os Dursley não terem acordado, Harry ficou de quatro **

Sirius fez uma cara maliciosa.

**e tentou apanhá-lo.  
>— Ai!<br>O livro se fechou sobre sua mão e se afastou do menino se sacudindo e andando adernado sobre as capas.**

- Ok, isso é estranho.  
><strong>Harry saiu correndo, ainda agachado, e se atirou para frente conseguindo achatar o livro. Tio Válter soltou um grunhido sonolento e alto no quarto ao lado.<strong>

- Não acorde – pediu Lyssi, cruzando os dedos.  
><strong>Edwiges e Errol observaram com interesse quando Harry abraçou com força o livro que se debatia, <strong>

- Só faltavam rir de mim – brincou Harry.  
><strong>correu até a cômoda e pegou um cinto, com que o amarrou firmemente.<strong>

- Aleluia!

**O livro monstruoso estremeceu de raiva, mas não conseguiu mais se agitar e morder, então Harry atirou-o na cama e apanhou o cartão de Hagrid.**

- Espero que ele explique alguma coisa – falou Josh.  
><strong><br>**_**Caro Harry,  
>Feliz aniversário.<br>Achei que isto pudesse lhe ser útil no ano que vem.  
>Não vou dizer mais nada aqui. Conto quando a gente se encontrar.<strong>_

- Misterioso.  
><em><strong>Espero que os trouxas estejam tratando você bem.<strong>_

- Não.  
><em><strong>Tudo de bom,<br>Hagrid.**_****

**Pareceu a Harry um mau agouro que Hagrid pudesse achar que um livro que morde tivesse utilidade futura, **

Regulus concordava.

**mas pôs o cartão do amigo ao lado do de Rony e Hermione, sorrindo mais satisfeito do que nunca. **

Todos sorriram.

**Agora só sobrava a carta de Hogwarts.  
>Reparando que era bem mais grossa do que de costume, <strong>

- Hogsmeade – adivinhou Alex, sorrindo. Harry sorriu, concordando.

Todos ficaram felizes que agora pelo menos Harry poderia sair um pouco de Hogwarts.

**Harry abriu o envelope, puxou a primeira página do pergaminho de dentro e leu:**

_**Prezado Sr. Potter,  
>Queira registrar que o novo ano letivo começará em 1º de setembro. O Expresso de Hogwarts partirá da estação de King's Cross, plataforma 9 e ½, às onze horas.<br>Os alunos de terceiro ano têm permissão para visitar a aldeia de Hogsmeade em determinados fins de semana.**_

Os Marotos sorriam cúmplices. Eles não iam para lá só nos fins de semana.

_**Assim, queira entregar a autorização anexa ao seu pai ou guardião para que a assine.  
>Estamos anexando, nesta oportunidade, a lista de livros para o próximo ano.<br>Atenciosamente,  
>Profª. McGonagall<br>Vice-Diretora.**_****

**Harry tirou do envelope o formulário de autorização para ir a Hogsmeade e leu-o, mas já não sorria. **

- Por quê? – perguntou Frank.

**Seria maravilhoso visitar Hogsmeade nos fins de semana; ele sabia que era um povoado só de bruxos, em que nunca estivera.**

O sorriso de James desapareceu. Era horrível notar as pequenas coisas que ele fizera e que seu filho nunca pudera fazer.

**Mas como é que ia convencer o tio Válter ou a tia Petúnia a assinar o formulário?  
>Ele olhou para o despertador. Eram agora duas horas da manhã.<br>Decidindo que se preocuparia com o formulário de Hogsmeade quando acordasse, **

- Melhor – falou Regulus, que estava com sono só de pensar em ir dormir as duas da manhã.

**Harry voltou para a cama e se esticou para riscar mais um dia no calendário que fizera para contar o tempo que faltava para regressar a Hogwarts.**

- Estava quase voltando – sorriu Harry.  
><strong>Tirou então os óculos e se deitou, de olhos abertos, de frente para os três cartões de aniversário.<strong>

Sirius estava triste por Harry. Três cartões de aniversário não era muita coisa.  
><strong>Mesmo sendo muito fora do comum, naquele momento Harry Potter se sentiu como todo mundo: <strong>

- Acho que foi a única vez na vida – brincou Fred.

**feliz, pela primeira vez na vida, porque era o dia do seu aniversário.**

James e Lily silenciosamente prometeram mudar isso.


	2. O Grande Erro de Tia Guida

N/Biaa: Cap quase todo escrito por Mila.

Eu sei que muita gente não gostou do fato de eu ter contado a Sirius e aos outros logo que ele era inocente. Mas eu tive que fazer isso porque: a) Sirius nem os outros são burros e iriam achar que Neville, Gina, Sirius, Rony, Hermione, Fred, Jorge e Harry sentariam de boa e conversariam com um assassino e b) Só seria maldade dos personagens não contarem a Sirius, não teria sentido eles esconderem isso.

Mas fiquem felizes, porque a parte dos Potters ele só vai descobrir depois.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 - O grande erro de Tia Guida<strong>

**Harry desceu para o café na manhã seguinte e já encontrou os três Dursley sentados à mesa. **

— Que visão para se ter logo cedo. — Fred disse.

**Estavam assistindo a uma televisão novinha em folha,**

A maioria dos bruxos da sala não sabia o que era essa tal de televisão, mas não perguntaram com medo da (longa e detalhada) explicação que Hermione, ou Lily, daria.

** um presente de boas-vindas para as férias de verão em casa de Duda, que andara se queixando, em várias vozes, sobre a grande distância entre a geladeira e a televisão da sala. **

— Meu Deus, se meu filho fizesse isso eu não sei o que eu faria! — Hermione falou claramente exasperada. — Oh molequinho irritante!

— Nós não temos um filho, Hermione.

— Ah, cala boca, Rony.

**Duda passara a maior parte do verão na cozinha, seus miúdos olhinhos de porco fixos na telinha e sua papada em cinco camadas balançando enquanto ele comia sem parar.**

— Que surpresa.**  
>Harry sentou-se entre Duda e tio Válter, um homem grande e socado, com pescoço de menos e bigodes de mais. Longe de desejarem a Harry um feliz aniversário, os Dursley não deram qualquer sinal de que tinham reparado em sua entrada na cozinha, mas o menino estava mais do que acostumado com isso para se importar. <strong>

James e Lily trocaram um olhar que prometia que eles iam mudar isso, custe o que custar, o filho deles não passariam por isso. Nem que eles tivessem que fazer um testamento dizendo que o Harry não iria acabar com a Petúnia. Eles fariam qualquer coisa.

**Serviu-se de uma fatia de torrada e em seguida olhou para o repórter na televisão, que já ia adiantado na transmissão de uma notícia sobre um fugitivo da prisão.  
><em>"Alertamos os nossos telespectadores de que Black está armado e é extremamente perigoso. Se alguém o avistar deverá ligar para o número do plantão de emergência imediatamente."<em>**

Sirius e Regulus se olharam.**  
>— Nem precisa dizer quem ele é — riu-se tio Válter, espiando o prisioneiro por cima do jornal. — Olhem só o estado dele, a imundice do desleixado! Olhem o cabelo dele!<strong>

— Meu cabelo! O que houve com o meu cabelo? — perguntou Sirius, horrorizado. **  
>E lançou um olhar de esguelha, maldoso, para Harry, cujos cabelos despenteados sempre tinham sido uma fonte de grande aborrecimento para o tio. <strong>

— Hey! O cabelo incontrolável é uma marca dos Potter! — James disse.

**Comparado ao homem da televisão, porém, cujo rosto ossudo era emoldurado por um emaranhado que lhe chegava aos cotovelos, Harry se sentiu, na verdade, muito bem penteado.  
><strong>— Aí, essa doeu, Harry.

**O repórter reaparecera.  
><em>"O Ministério da Agricultura e da Pesca irá anunciar hoje..."<em>  
>— Espere aí! — berrou tio Válter, olhando furioso para o repórter, — Você não disse de onde esse maníaco fugiu! De que adiantou o alerta? O louco pode estar passando na minha rua neste exato momento!<br>**_Iria ser ótimo se um maníaco realmente acabasse com ele,_ pensou Snape.

**Tia Petúnia, que era ossuda e tinha cara de cavalo, virou-se depressa e espiou com atenção pela janela da cozinha. Harry sabia que a tia simplesmente adoraria poder ligar para o telefone do plantão de emergência. **

— O que é a maior idiotice que eu ouvi. E olha que eu vivo com Lene — falou Dorcas.

**Era a mulher mais bisbilhoteira do mundo e passava a maior parte da vida espionando os vizinhos sem graça, que nunca faziam nada errado.  
>— Quando é que eles vão aprender — exclamou tio Válter, batendo na mesa com o punho grande e arroxeado — que a força é a única solução para gente assim?<strong>

— Ele com toda certeza ta mais louco que o normal. — Dorcas falou.**  
>— É verdade — concordou tia Petúnia, que ainda procurava ver alguma coisa por entre a trepadeira do vizinho.<strong>

— E ela ainda incoraja!**  
>Tio Válter terminou de beber a xícara de chá, deu uma olhada no relógio de pulso e acrescentou:<br>— É melhor eu ir andando, Petúnia. O trem de Guida chega às dez.  
>Harry, cujos pensamentos andavam no andar de cima com o Estojo para Manutenção de Vassouras, foi trazido de volta à terra com um tranco desagradável.<strong>

— Pelo visto, você realmente odeia ela.

— Ódio é uma palavra fraca — murmurou Harry.**  
>— Tia Guida? — o garoto deixou escapar. — É... Ela não está vindo para cá, está?<br>Tia Guida era irmã de tio Válter. **

— Tem mais de um no mundo?! — para a surpresa de todos foi Severus que fez o comentário, fazendo todos olharem confusos para ele — O quê?

**Embora não fosse um parente consanguíneo de Harry (cuja mãe fora irmã de tia Petúnia),**

— Infelizmente.

** a vida inteira ele tinha sido obrigado a chamá-la de "tia". **

_Só para manter as aparências,_ pensou Harry sombriamente.

**Tia Guida morava no campo, em uma casa com um grande jardim, onde ela criava buldogues. Raramente se hospedava na Rua dos Alfeneiros, porque não conseguia suportar a ideia de se separar dos seus preciosos cachorros,**

— Que pena.

**mas cada uma de suas visitas permanecia horrivelmente nítida na cabeça de Harry.  
>Na festa do quinto aniversário de Duda, tia Guida tinha dado umas bengaladas nas canelas de Harry para impedi-lo de vencer o primo em uma brincadeira.<strong>

— Filha da...

— James!

— O que? Lily, até você pode ver que essa ai é uma filha de uma profissional que ganha a vida fazendo favores de origem sexual!

**Alguns anos mais tarde, ela aparecera no Natal trazendo um robô computadorizado para Duda e uma caixa de biscoitos de cachorro para Harry.**

— Mais provas.

** Na última visita, um ano antes do garoto entrar para Hogwarts, ele pisara sem querer o rabo do cachorro favorito da tia. Estripador perseguira Harry até o jardim e o acuara em cima de uma árvore, mas tia Guida se recusara a recolher o cachorro até depois da meia-noite. **

— Precisa de mais, Lily querida?

**A lembrança desse incidente ainda produzia lágrimas de riso nos olhos de Duda.**

Regulus olhou para o livro com ódio. Ele ainda não acreditava no modo que Harry era tratado.  
><strong>— Guida vai passar uma semana aqui — rosnou tio Válter — e enquanto estamos nesse assunto — ele apontou um dedo gordo e ameaçador para Harry — precisamos acertar algumas coisas antes de eu sair para apanhá-la.<br>Duda fez ar de riso e desviou o olhar da televisão. Assistir a Harry ser maltratado pelo pai era sua diversão favorita.**

— Sádico filho da puta!

— Nós conseguimos adivinhar isso sozinhos, Sirius.**  
>— Em primeiro lugar — rosnou tio Válter —, você vai falar com bons modos quando se dirigir a Guida.<br>— Tudo bem — disse Harry com amargura —, se ela fizer o mesmo quando se dirigir a mim.**

— Esse é meu filho — falou James e até Snape e Regulus tinham um sorrisinho no rosto.**  
>— Em segundo lugar — continuou o tio, fingindo não ter ouvido a resposta de Harry —, como Guida não sabe nada da sua anormalidade,<strong>

— Pessoa ignorante.

** não quero nenhuma... Nenhuma gracinha enquanto ela estiver aqui. Você vai se comportar, está me entendendo?**

— Ai como eu quero mostrar pra esse... Ser — Sirius acrescentou depois de ver o olhar de Lily — o quão "anormal" eu sou!**  
>— Eu me comporto se ela se comportar — retrucou Harry entre dentes.<br>— E em terceiro lugar — disse tio Válter, seus olhinhos maldosos agora simples fendas na enorme cara púrpura — dissemos a Guida que você frequenta o Centro St. Brutus para Meninos Irrecuperáveis.**

Harry revirou os olhos. **  
>— Quê?— berrou Harry.<br>— E você vai sustentar essa história, moleque, ou vai se dar mal — cuspiu tio Válter.  
><strong>— Ou ele pode dizer a verdade e ser chamado de mentiroso — falou Hermione, amargamente.

**Harry ficou sentado ali, o rosto branco e furioso, encarando o tio Válter, sem conseguir acreditar no que ouvia. Tia Guida vinha fazer uma visita de uma semana — era o pior presente de aniversário que os Dursley já tinham lhe dado, incluindo nessa conta o par de meias velhas do tio.  
><strong>— Essa mulher deve ser um monstro para você estar assim — comentou Frank.

**— Bom, Petúnia — disse tio Válter, levantando-se com esforço —, vou indo para a estação, então. Quer me acompanhar para dar um passeio, Dudoca?  
>— Não — respondeu o menino, cuja atenção se voltara para a televisão agora que o pai acabara de ameaçar Harry.<strong>

— Seu gordo de uma...

— SEM XINGAMENTOS FORTES AQUI.

— Calma, Lily.

— Não me mande ficar calma, Lene!**  
>— O Dudinha tem que ficar elegante para receber a titia — disse tia Petúnia, alisando os cabelos louros e espessos do filho. — Mamãe comprou para ele uma linda gravata-borboleta.<strong>

Fred e George começaram a fazer sons de vômito.**  
>Tio Válter deu uma palmadinha no ombrão de porco de Duda.<br>— Vejo vocês daqui a pouco, então — disse ele, e saiu da cozinha.  
>Harry que estivera sentado numa espécie de transe de horror, teve uma ideia repentina. <strong>

— Essa ideia foi boa — falou Harry, orgulhoso, se lembrando da ideia que tivera.

**Abandonando a torrada, ele se levantou depressa e acompanhou o tio até a saída.  
>Tio Válter estava vestindo o paletó que usava no carro.<br>— Eu não vou levar você — rosnou ele ao se virar e ver Harry observando-o.  
>— Como se eu quisesse ir — disse Harry friamente. — Quero lhe perguntar uma coisa.<br>O tio mirou-o desconfiado.  
>— Os alunos do terceiro ano em Hog... Na minha escola às vezes têm permissão para visitar o povoado próximo — disse Harry.<br>— E daí? — retrucou o tio, tirando as chaves do carro de um gancho próximo à porta.  
>— Preciso que o senhor assine o formulário de autorização — disse Harry depressa.<br>— E por que eu iria fazer isso? — falou o tio com desdém.  
>— Bom — respondeu Harry, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras — vai ser duro fingir para tia Guida que eu freqüento o Saint não sei das quantas... — E Harry ficou satisfeito de ouvir uma inconfundível nota de pânico em sua voz.<strong>

— É isso ai, Harry!

— Mostra pra eles quem manda, Potter!**  
>— Centro St. Brutus para Meninos Irrecuperáveis! — berrou.<br>— Exatamente — disse Harry, encarando com toda a calma o rosto púrpura do tio. — É muita coisa para eu me lembrar. Tenho que parecer convincente, não é mesmo? E se eu, sem querer, deixar escapar alguma coisa?  
>— Vou fazer picadinho de você, não é mesmo? — rugiu o tio, avançando para o sobrinho com o punho levantado.<strong>

— Não se atreva a encostar um dedo no meu filho, seu porco! — Lily falou ficando tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.

— Calma, mãe, já passou.

— Mas não quer dizer que eu não possa ir lá e dar uns sopapos nele pra ele aprender a nunca bater em uma pessoa indefesa!

** Mas Harry agüentou firme.  
>— Fazer picadinho de mim não vai ajudar tia Guida a esquecer o que eu poderia contar a ela — disse em tom de ameaça.<strong>

— Esse é nosso Harry! — os gêmeos falaram juntos.**  
>Tio Válter parou, o punho ainda levantado, a cara de uma feia cor marrom-arroxeada.<br>— Mas se o senhor assinar o meu formulário de autorização — apressou- se Harry a acrescentar —, juro que vou me lembrar da escola que o senhor diz que frequento, e vou me comportar como um trou... Como se fosse normal e todo o resto.  
>Harry percebeu que o tio estava considerando a proposta, mesmo que seus dentes estivessem arreganhados e uma veia latejasse em sua têmpora.<br>— Certo — disse por fim, bruscamente. — Vou vigiar o seu comportamento muito de perto durante a visita de Guida. Se, quando terminar, você tiver andado na linha e sustentado a história, eu assino a droga do formulário.  
>E, dando meia-volta, abriu a porta e bateu-a com tanta força que uma das vidraças no alto se soltou.<br>Harry não voltou à cozinha. Subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto.  
>Se ia se comportar como um trouxa de verdade, era melhor começar já.<br>Devagar e com tristeza, reuniu seus presentes e cartões de aniversário e escondeu-os debaixo da tábua solta do soalho com os deveres de casa. Depois, foi até a gaiola de Edwiges. Errol parecia ter-se recuperado; ele e Edwiges estavam dormindo, com a cabeça enfiada embaixo da asa. Harry suspirou e cutucou as corujas; para acordá-las.  
>— Edwiges — disse deprimido —, você vai ter que dar o fora por uma semana. Vá com Errol. Rony cuidará de você. Vou escrever um bilhete para ele explicando.<br>— E não me olhe assim — os grandes olhos âmbar de Edwiges se encheram de censura —, não é minha culpa. É o único jeito que tenho de conseguir uma autorização para visitar Hogsmeade com Rony e Hermione.**

— Você percebe que para quem não lida com corujas, ou com qualquer tipo de animal, você seria considerado um lunático, certo? — Severus disse.

— Também seria considerado lunático por andar por ai balançando um pedaço de galho...**  
>Dez minutos depois, Errol e Edwiges (que levava um bilhete para Rony amarrado na perna) saíram voando pela janela e desapareceram de vista. Harry, agora se sentindo completamente infeliz, guardou a gaiola vazia dentro do armário.<br>Mas não teve muito tempo para se entristecer. Não demorou quase nada e tia Petúnia já estava gritando lá embaixo para Harry descer e se preparar para dar as boas-vindas à hóspede.  
>— Faça alguma coisa com o seu cabelo! — disse tia Petúnia bruscamente quando o sobrinho chegou embaixo.<br>Harry não via sentido em tentar fazer seu cabelo ficar penteado.  
>Tia Guida adorava criticá-lo, por isso, quanto mais desarrumado, mais satisfeita ela iria ficar.<strong>

— E a pilha de provas só cesce.**  
>Demasiado cedo, ouviu-se um ruído de pneu triturando areia quando o carro de tio Válter entrou de marcha a ré pelo caminho da garagem, depois, batidas de portas e passos no jardim.<br>— Atenda a porta! — sibilou tia Petúnia para Harry.  
>Com uma sensação de grande tristeza e depressão na boca do estômago, Harry abriu a porta.<br>Na soleira encontrava-se tia Guida. Era muito parecida com o tio Válter; corpulenta, alta, socada, a cara púrpura, tinha até bigode, embora não tão peludo quanto o do irmão. Em uma das mãos ela trazia uma enorme mala, e, aninhado sob a outra, um buldogue velho e mal-humorado.  
>— Onde está o meu Dudoca? — bradou tia Guida. — Onde está o meu sobrinho fofo?<br>Duda veio gingando em direção ao hall, os cabelos louros emplastrados na cabeça gorda, uma gravata-borboleta quase invisível sob a papada quíntupla. Tia Guida largou a mala na barriga de Harry, deixando-o sem ar, **

Dessa vez James não disse nada, apenas apontou para o livro enquanto olhava para Lily.

**agarrou Duda num abraço apertado com o braço livre e plantou-lhe uma beijoca na bochecha.  
>Harry sabia perfeitamente bem que Duda só aguentava os abraços da tia porque era bem pago para isso, e não deu outra, quando os dois se separaram, Duda levava uma nota novinha de vinte libras apertada na mão gorda.<strong>

— Ele é pago pra mostrar afeição pela própria familia? — Marlene perguntou indignada.**  
>— Petúnia! — exclamou tia Guida, passando por Harry como se ele fosse um cabide de chapéus. As duas se beijaram, ou melhor, tia Guida deu uma queixada na bochecha ossuda de tia Petúnia.<strong>

Todos deram risada dessa imagem.

**Tio Válter entrou nesse momento, sorrindo jovialmente e fechou a porta.  
>— Chá, Guida? — ofereceu. — E o que é que o Estripador vai tomar?<strong>

— Quem nomeia um cachorro de Estripador?

**— Estripador pode beber um pouco de chá no meu pires — respondeu tia Guida enquanto seguiam todos para a cozinha, deixando Harry sozinho no hall com a mala.**

— Ew — Marlene falou — amo cachorros, mas isso é simplesmente nojento.

— Você ama cachorros, hã? — Sirius perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

— Sim. — ela respondeu sem entender a insinuação.**  
>Mas o menino não ia se queixar; qualquer desculpa para ficar longe da tia era bem-vinda, por isso começou a carregar a pesada mala para o quarto de hóspedes, demorando o máximo que pôde.<br>No momento em que voltou à cozinha, tia Guida já fora servida de chá e bolo de frutas e Estripador lambia alguma coisa, fazendo muito barulho, a um canto.  
>Harry viu tia Petúnia fazer uma ligeira careta ao ver gotas de chá e baba pontilharem o seu chão limpo. Ela detestava animais.<br>— Quem ficou cuidando dos outros cachorros, Guida? — perguntou tio Válter.  
>— Ah, deixei o coronel Fubster tratando deles — ribombou em resposta Guida. — Ele entrou para a reforma agora e é bom ter alguma coisa para fazer. Mas não pude deixar o coitado do Estripador, tão velho. Ele fica doente de tristeza quando viajo.<br>Estripador recomeçou a rosnar quando Harry se sentou. Isto atraiu a atenção de tia Guida para Harry, pela primeira vez.  
>— Então! — vociferou ela. — Ainda está por aqui?<strong>

— Não, não. É o fantasma dele que você esta vendo. — Snape falou cheio de sarcasmo. — É melhor correr e chamar os Ghost Busters. — os bruxos da sala olharam confusos para ele. — É uma serie de televisão dos trouxas.

A explicação não ajudou muito, mas os nascidos-trouxas da sala tinham dado risada, então eles não perguntaram mais nada.**  
>— Estou — respondeu o menino.<br>— Não diga "estou" nesse tom ingrato — rosnou tia Guida. — É uma grande bondade Válter e Petúnia acolherem você. Eu não teria feito o mesmo. Eu o teria mandado direto para um orfanato se alguém largasse você na minha porta.  
>Harry estava doido para responder que preferia viver em um orfanato do que com os Dursley, mas a lembrança do formulário de Hogsmeade fez com que se calasse.<br>Ele se esforçou para dar um sorriso constrangido.  
>— Não me venha com sorrisinhos! — trovejou tia Guida. — Estou vendo que não melhorou nada desde a última vez que o vi. Tive esperanças que a escola lhe desse educação à força, se fosse preciso. <strong>

— Já esta pronta pra admitir, Lily?

**— Ela tomou um grande gole de chá, limpou o bigode e continuou:  
>— Aonde mesmo que você o está mandando Válter?<br>— St. Brutus — respondeu o tio prontamente. — É uma instituição de primeira classe para casos irrecuperáveis.  
>— Entendo. Eles usam a vara em St. Brutus? — vociferou ela do lado oposto da mesa.<br>Tio Válter fez um breve aceno de cabeça por trás de tia Guida.  
>— Usam — respondeu Harry. Depois, sentindo que devia fazer a coisa bem-feita, acrescentou: — o tempo todo.<br>— Ótimo — aprovou tia Guida. — Eu não aceito essa conversa fiada de não bater em gente que merece. Uma boa surra de vara resolve noventa e nove casos em cem. Você já apanhou muitas vezes?**

— Talvez eu possa concordar. _Talvez_.**  
>— Ah, já — respondeu Harry —, um monte de vezes.<br>Tia Guida apertou os olhos.  
>— Não gosto do seu tom, moleque. <strong>

- Ninguém disse que você tinha que gostar.

**Se você consegue falar das surras que leva com esse tom displicente, obviamente não estão lhe batendo com a força que deviam. Petúnia, se eu fosse você escreveria à escola. Deixaria claro que os tios aprovavam o uso de força extrema no caso desse moleque.  
><strong>- O que, certamente, é uma coisa super normal – ironizou Regulus.

Sirius olhou para o chão, tentando ignorar a frase "uso de força extrema". Ele sabia em primeira mão o que isso significava.

**Talvez tio Válter estivesse preocupado que Harry pudesse esquecer o acordo que tinham feito; **

Harry revirou os olhos. Como se isso fosse acontecer.

**o caso é que ele mudou o assunto bruscamente.  
>— Ouviu o noticiário hoje de manhã, Guida? E aquele prisioneiro que fugiu, hein?<br>Enquanto tia Guida começava a se fazer em casa, Harry se surpreendeu pensando quase com saudade na vida na Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº. 4 sem ela.**

- O que só comprova que tudo pode sempre piorar.  
><strong>Tio Válter e tia Petúnia em geral encorajavam Harry a ficar fora do caminho deles, o que o menino fazia com a maior satisfação. Tia Guida, por outro lado, queria Harry debaixo dos seus olhos o tempo todo, para poder fazer, com aquele vozeirão, sugestões para melhorá-lo. Adorava comparar Harry a Duda, e tinha o maior prazer de comprar presentes caros para Duda enquanto olhava feio para Harry, como se o desafiasse a perguntar por que não recebera um presente também. Além disso, ela não parava de soltar piadas de mau gosto sobre as razões de Harry ser uma pessoa tão deficiente.<strong>

Desnecessário dizer que todos estavam contendo o instinto de matar essa mulher.  
><strong>— Você não deve se culpar pelo que os meninos são hoje, Válter — comentou ela durante o almoço do terceiro dia. — Se existe alguma coisa podre por dentro, não há nada que ninguém possa fazer.<strong>

- Pois vários filósofos culpam a criação por tornar a pessoa o que é– falou Alice, friamente.

Era a primeira vez que a maioria a via com tanta raiva assim. Ela era assustadora.  
><strong>Harry tentou se concentrar na comida, mas suas mãos tremiam e seu rosto começou a arder de raiva. Lembre-se do formulário, disse a si mesmo. <em>"Pense em Hogsmeade. Não diga nada. Não se levante..."<em>  
>Tia Guida esticou a mão para a taça de vinho.<br>— Isso é uma das regras básicas da criação, disse ela. — A gente vê isso o tempo todo com os cachorros. Se tem alguma coisa errada com uma cadela, vai ter alguma coisa errada com o filhote...**

— FILHA DA PUTA! — Lily gritou. — Você não tem direito nenhum de tratar o _meu filho _assim!

— Mãe...

— Não, Harry, essa mulher é insuportável, pior do que irmão dela!

— Não vale à pena se estressar com isso, só continua prestando atenção que você vai ver o porquê – isso serviu para acalmar um pouco Lily e todos que estavam ali.

Regulus pensou que, apesar de não ser o caso de Harry, a teoria estava correta. Quase não tinha como ser uma boa pessoa se os seus pais não fossem bons também. Quase.

— Eu ainda quero matar essa mulher – resmungou James. Ele estava precisando conter o seu temperamento para não sair a xingando de várias coisas não muito bonitas. Quem ela era para sugerir que tinha algo de errado com a sua mulher e o seu filho?**  
>Naquele momento, a taça de vinho que tia Guida segurava explodiu em sua mão. Cacos de vidro voaram para todo lado e ela gaguejou e piscou, a caraça vermelha pingando.<strong>

— Que pena.**  
>— Guida! — guinchou tia Petúnia. — Guida, você está bem?<br>— Não se preocupe — resmungou tia Guida, enxugando o rosto com o guardanapo. — Devo ter segurado a taça com muita força. Fiz a mesma coisa na casa do coronel Fubster no outro dia. **

Snape revirou os olhos. Trouxas sempre arranjavam uma explicação para magia.

**Não precisa se preocupar, Petúnia, tenho a mão pesada...**

— Assim como o resto do corpo...

**Mas tia Petúnia e tio Válter olharam desconfiados para Harry. Por isso o menino resolveu que era melhor não comer a sobremesa e se retirar da mesa o mais depressa que pudesse.  
><strong>— O que não foi nem um pouco suspeito.

**No corredor, apoiou-se na parede e respirou profundamente. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que se descontrolara e fizera uma coisa explodir.**

— Nem devia ter acontecido agora... — Frank falou confuso. Surtos de magia acidental paravam quando a criança chegava a Hogwarts. Ao não ser que a criança fosse muito poderosa ou que a sua magia ainda estivesse fora de controle.

** ão podia deixar que isso acontecesse de novo, o formulário de Hogsmeade não era a única coisa em jogo — se ele continuasse a agir assim, ia se encrencar com o Ministério da Magia.  
>Harry ainda era um bruxo menor de idade, portanto, pela lei dos bruxos, ele era proibido de fazer mágica fora da escola. <strong>

— O que é a lei mais inútil do mundo — Lene resmungou.

— E só serve para nascidos trouxas — acrescentou Remus.

— E em alguns países não tem essa lei – resmungou Lyssi.

— Vamos acabar com essa lei — falou Fred, sério.

**A ficha dele não era muito limpa. **

— Harry perigoso — Sirius e Lene murmuram juntos.

**Ainda no verão anterior recebera uma carta oficial em que o avisavam muito claramente que se o Ministério tomasse conhecimento de qualquer magia ocorrida na Rua dos Alfeneiros, ele seria expulso de Hogwarts.**

O que era totalmente injusto, pensou Regulus.  
><strong>Harry ouviu os Dursley se levantarem da mesa e correu escada acima para sair do caminho.<br>Harry conseguiu sobreviver os três dias seguintes forçando-se a pensar no manual de Faça a Manutenção da sua Vassoura sempre que tia Guida implicava com ele. A coisa funcionou muito bem, embora seu olhar parecesse vidrado, porque tia Guida começou a ventilar a opinião de que ele era mentalmente deficiente.**

— Ficou surpreso que ela demorado tanto para sugerir isso — brincou Harry.  
><strong>Finalmente, um finalmente muito demorado, chegou a última noite da estada de tia Guida. Tia Petúnia preparou um jantar caprichado e tio Válter abriu várias garrafas de vinho. Eles conseguiram terminar a sopa e o salmão sem mencionar nem uma vez os defeitos de Harry; <strong>

— Incrível — falou Fred sarcástico.

**quando comiam a torta merengue de limão, tio Válter deu um cansaço em todo mundo com uma longa conversa sobre Grunnings, sua empresa de brocas; depois tia Petúnia preparou o café e o marido apanhou uma garrafa de conhaque.  
>— Posso lhe oferecer essa tentação, Guida?<br>Tia Guida já bebera muito vinho. Sua cara enorme estava muito vermelha.**

— Gata.  
><strong>— Só um pouquinho, então — disse ela rindo. — Um pouquinho mais... Mais... Aí, perfeito.<br>Duda estava comendo o quarto pedaço de torta. Tia Petúnia bebericava café com o dedo mindinho esticado. Harry realmente queria desaparecer e ir para o quarto, mas deparou com os olhinhos zangados do tio Válter e viu que teria de aguentar até o fim.**

— Eu ainda não entendo por que ele me queria ali— falou Harry, meio perguntando.

Ninguém tinha uma resposta, porque ninguém entendia como os Dursleys pensavam. Quando eles pensavam.  
><strong>— Aah — exclamou tia Guida, estalando os lábios e pousando o cálice de conhaque. — Um senhor jantar, Petúnia. Normalmente só como uma coisinha rápida à noite, <strong>

Neville olhou duvidosamente para o livro.

**com uma dúzia de cachorros para cuidar... — Ela soltou um gostoso arroto e deu umas palmadinhas na grande barriga coberta de tweed. — Me desculpem. Mas gosto de ver um menino de tamanho saudável — continuou ela, dando uma piscadela para Duda. **

— Então, você devia saber o que é um tamanho saudável.

**— Você vai ter tamanho de homem, Dudoca, como seu pai. Sim, senhor, acho que vou querer mais um pouquinho de conhaque, Válter... Agora esse outro ai...  
>Ela virou a cabeça para indicar Harry que sentiu um aperto no estômago. O manual, pensou depressa.<br>— Esse aí tem um jeito ruim e mirrado. **

— Só para você — Gina falou furiosa. Seu namorado era perfeito e não merecia ficar ouvindo isso.

**A gente vê isso nos cachorros. Pedi ao coronel Fubster para afogar um no ano passado. Era um ratinho. Fraco. Subnutrido.  
>Harry tentou se lembrar da página doze do seu livro Feitiço para Reverter Feitiços Persistentes.<br>— A coisa toda está ligada ao sangue, como eu ia dizendo ainda outro dia. O sangue ruim acaba aflorando. Mas, não estou dizendo nada contra a sua família, Petúnia**

— Pois eu acho que você está — falou Remus irritado.

** — ela deu umas pancadinhas na mão ossuda da cunhada com sua mão que mais parecia uma pá —, mas sua irmã não era flor que se cheirasse. **

James ficou irritado, mas Lily o fez se acalmar.

**Isso acontece nas melhores famílias. Depois, fugiu com aquele imprestável**

James deu um sorriso zombador.

** e aí está o resultado bem diante dos olhos da gente.  
>Harry olhava fixamente para o próprio prato, sentindo uma zoeira engraçada nos ouvidos. <em>"Segure sua vassoura pela cauda com firmeza"<em>, pensou. Mas não conseguiu se lembrar do que vinha depois. A voz de tia Guida parecia perfurá-lo como se fosse uma das brocas do tio Válter.  
><strong>— E as comparações estranhas estão de volta — brincou Fred.

**— Esse Potter — continuou tia Guida bem alto, agarrando a garrafa e derramando mais conhaque no copo e na toalha da mesa —, você nunca me contou o que ele fazia.  
>Tio Válter e tia Petúnia tinham uma expressão extremamente tensa. Duda chegara a levantar os olhos da torta para olhar os pais, boquiaberto.<strong>

— Eu acho que ele não tinha ideia dos que meus pais... — Harry olhou para Lily e James — Do que vocês — se corrigiu — faziam.**  
>— Ele... Não trabalhava — disse tio Válter, sem chegar a olhar de todo para Harry. — Desempregado.<strong>

— Mesmo se eu fosse desempregado eu tenho mais dinheiro do que você jamais vai juntar na vida — James deu de ombros.

Snape revirou os olhos.**  
>— Era o que eu esperava — disse tia Guida, bebendo um enorme gole de conhaque e limpando o queixo na manga. — Um parasita preguiçoso, imprestável, sem eira nem beira que...<strong>

— Olha como você fala do meu marido, sua vaca! — Lily falou sem nem perceber que tinha chamado James de marido, mas ele percebeu e deu um sorrisinho, enquanto Snape do outro lado da sala olhava para baixo com um ar triste.**  
>— Não era não — exclamou Harry inesperadamente. <strong>

— Não sei se eu comemoro ou se eu choro — falou Sirius, em dúvida.

**Todos à mesa ficaram muito quietos. Harry tremia da cabeça aos pés.  
>Nunca sentira tanta raiva na vida.<strong>

— Até o quinto ano — resmungou Jorge. Harry estava estranhamente explosivo naquele ano.

Ele lembrou que teria que ler sobre aquele ano e sabia que não viria nada de bom.**  
>— MAIS CONHAQUE! — bradou tio Válter, que empalidecera sensivelmente. Ele esvaziou a garrafa no cálice de tia Guida. — Você, moleque — rosnou para Harry. — Vá se deitar, ande...<strong>

— Não teria sido tão ruim — falou Harry.**  
>— Não, Válter — soluçou tia Guida, erguendo a mão, os olhinhos injetados e fixos em Harry. — Continue, moleque, continue. Tem orgulho dos seus pais, é?<strong>

— Claro que sim — falou o moreno e os pais sorriram.

** Eles saem por aí e se matam num acidente de carro (imagino que bêbados)...  
>— Eles não morreram num acidente de carro! — protestou Harry, <strong>

— Oh, Harry – soluçou Lily. Ela estava triste por tudo que o filho estava passando. O pior é que ela não podia fazer nada porque agora já era passado.

**que percebeu que se levantara.  
>— Morreram num acidente de carro, sim, seu mentiroso infeliz, e jogaram você nos ombros de parentes decentes e trabalhadores! <strong>

— Decentes — bufou Sirius.

**— gritou tia Guida, inchando de fúria. — Você é um ingrato, insolente e...  
>Mas repentinamente ela se calou. Por um instante pareceu que tinham-lhe faltado palavras. Parecia estar inchando, engasgada de tanta raiva... Mas não parou de inchar. Sua cara enorme e vermelha começou a crescer, os olhos miúdos saltaram das órbitas, e a boca se esticou tanto que a impedia de falar — no segundo seguinte vários botões simplesmente saltaram do seu paletó de tweed e ricochetearam nas paredes —, ela inflou como um balão monstruoso, a barriga transbordou o cós da saia, os dedos engrossaram como salames...<strong>

— Ai. Meu. Merlin. — Sirius falou com lágrimas nos olhos.**  
>— GUIDA! — berraram tio Válter e tia Petúnia juntos quando o corpo dela começou a se erguer da cadeira em direção ao teto. Estava completamente redonda agora, como uma enorme bóia com olhinhos porcinos, e as mãos e os pés se projetaram estranhamente do corpo que flutuava no ar, dando estalinhos apopléticos. Estripador entrou derrapando na sala, latindo enlouquecido.<br>— NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!  
>Tio Válter agarrou Guida por um pé e tentou puxá-la para baixo, mas quase foi erguido do chão também. Um segundo depois, Estripador avançou, e de um salto abocanhou a perna do tio Válter.<strong>

Todos na sala já estavam morrendo de dar risada, até Severus, que estava lendo.**  
>Harry se precipitou, para fora da sala de jantar antes que alguém pudesse impedi-lo, e correu para o armário sob a escada. A porta do armário se abriu magicamente quando ele se aproximou. Em segundos, o garoto tinha arrastado o seu malão para a porta da rua. Subiu aos saltos a escada e se atirou embaixo da cama, levantando a tábua solta do soalho, agarrou a fronha cheia de livros e presentes de aniversário. Arrastou-se para fora, passou a mão na gaiola vazia de Edwiges, correu de volta ao lugar em que deixara o malão, na hora em que tio Válter irrompia da sala de jantar, com a perna da calça em tiras ensangüentadas.<br>— VOLTE AQUI! — urrou. — VOLTE AQUI E FAÇA-A VOLTAR AO NORMAL!  
>Mas uma raiva que não media consequências se apoderara de Harry. <strong>

— Agora já era. Porque quando Harry fica com raiva... — Rony estremeceu.

**Ele deu um chute no malão para abri-lo, puxou a varinha e apontou-a para o tio Válter.  
>— Ela mereceu — disse ofegante. — Ela mereceu o que aconteceu. E o senhor fique longe de mim.<br>Depois, tateou as costas à procura do trinco da porta.  
>— Vou-me embora. Para mim já chega.<br>E no momento seguinte Harry estava na rua escura e silenciosa, puxando o malão pesado, a gaiola de Edwiges debaixo do braço.**

* * *

><p>MBiaa: Eu sei, o cap não ficou muito bom. Mas juro que o próximo tá melhor.

Mila lutou para ter tempo para escrever aqui e eu também, e só deu para fazer isso. Mas... achei melhor postar agora mesmo assim, para não demorar.

PS: Fiquei super feliz com a quantidade de favorites e seguidores de LHP2 :) fora os comentários, que são super divos, é claro.


	3. O Nôitibus Andante

N/Biaa: Espero que gostem desse cap, porque eu amei.

Guest~~~ Obrigada :) Espero que tenha valido a espera! Muita obrigada... Eu não ia aguentar fazer o Sirius se sentir tão culpado, gente. Não, eu amo ele demais para isso! Beijos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 - O Nôitibus Andante<strong>

**Harry já estava bem distante quando se largou em cima de um muro baixo na Rua Magnólia, uma rua curva de prédios geminados, ofegante com o esforço de arrastar o malão. **

- É bom fazer um exercício – comentou Sirius.

**Sentou-se muito quieto, ainda espumando de raiva, **

- Não conheço muitas pessoas que ficam quietas enquanto estão com raiva – comentou Dorcas.

**escutando o galope desenfreado do seu coração.  
>Mas depois de uns dez minutos sozinho na rua escura,<strong>

Lily fez uma careta. Isso era muito depressivo.

**uma nova emoção se apoderou dele: o pânico. **

- Melhorou – ironizou Josh e Lene riu.

**De qualquer maneira que considerasse o caso, ele nunca se vira em situação pior. **

- Acho que enfrentar Voldemort é pior – contradisse Josh.

- Principalmente, na Câmara Secreta.

**Estava perdido, sozinho, no escuro mundo dos trouxas, absolutamente sem ter aonde ir. E o pior era que acabara de executar um feitiço sério, o que significava que quase certamente seria expulso de Hogwarts. **

- Isso não é o mais importante no momento – falou Lene.

Harry a encarou.

- Eu não teria para onde ir se isso acontecesse.

**Violara tão flagrantemente o decreto que limitava o uso da magia por menores, que se surpreendeu que os representantes do Ministério da Magia não tivessem caído em cima dele ali mesmo.**

- Nós também – admitiram.

- Aliás, por que não apareceu ninguém? - perguntou Remus.

- Porque eu sou eu sou famoso – brincou Harry.

Regulus o encarou. Sabia que o garoto estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas não ia perguntar agora.  
><strong>Harry estremeceu e olhou para os dois lados da Rua Magnólia. <strong>

- Que nome estranho – refletiu.

**O que ia lhe acontecer? Seria preso ou simplesmente banido do mundo dos bruxos?**

- Você é muito pessimista – falou Regulus, assustado. Imagina banir uma pessoa só por causa disso?

- Sou mesmo – Harry deu de ombros.

**Ele pensou em Rony e em Hermione, e seu coração ficou ainda mais apertado. **

- Oi? – perguntou Rony.

**Harry tinha certeza de que, fosse criminoso ou não, Rony e Hermione iriam querer ajudá-lo agora,**

Hermione e Rony sorriram. Claro que iriam!

Os Marotos olharam um para o outro. Sabiam que também fariam isso um pelo outro, assim como Lene e Dorcas.

**mas os dois estavam no exterior e, com Edwiges ausente, ele não tinha meios de entrar em contato com os amigos.**

- Vejo que sua vida só melhora – ironizou Neville.

Harry riu.

- Nunca disse que era fácil ser eu.**  
>E tampouco tinha dinheiro dos trouxas. Havia um ourinho na carteira que guardara no fundo do malão, mas o resto da fortuna que seus pais tinham lhe deixado estava depositado em um cofre do banco dos bruxos em Londres,<strong>

- Isso que eu chamo de falta de providência – James resmungou. Por que seu filho não tinha dinheiro reserva com ele? Sempre era para andar com dinheiro.

**o Gringotes. Ele jamais conseguiria arrastar o malão até Londres. A não ser que...  
>Ele olhou para a varinha que ainda mantinha segura na mão.<br>Se já fora expulso (seu coração agora batia dolorosamente depressa), um pouco mais de magia não iria fazer mal algum.**

Remus balançou a cabeça. Esse tipo de pensamento não traria nada bom.

**Tinha a Capa da Invisibilidade que herdara do pai **

Harry sorriu para James.

— **e se encantasse o malão para torná-lo leve como uma pena, o amarrasse à vassoura e voasse até Londres?**

- Pelo menos, você lembrou que é bruxo – Rony sorriu, lembrando-se da pedra filosofal.

**Então poderia retirar o resto do seu dinheiro do cofre e... Começar uma vida de proscrito.**

- Harry Potter! – gritou Lily, junto com Alice, Hermione Dorcas e Lene.

- Você não é um exilado! – afirmou Lyssi.

Harry suspirou. Parecia que ele sempre pensava do jeito erado.

**Era uma perspectiva terrível,**

- Com certeza.

**mas não podia ficar sentado naquele muro para sempre, ou ia acabar tendo que explicar à polícia dos trouxas o que estava fazendo ali, na calada da noite, com um malão cheio de livros de bruxaria e uma vassoura.**

- Trouxas – zombou Regulus. Eles nunca seriam competentes a esse ponto.  
><strong>Harry tornou a abrir o malão e empurrou as coisas para um lado à procura da Capa da Invisibilidade<strong>

- Organização não é com você – falou Alice.

Harry deu de ombros. Ele era desorganizado mesmo.

— **mas antes de apanhá-la, endireitou o corpo de repente e olhou mais uma vez a toda a volta.**

- É uma boa ideia, trouxas normalmente acham estranho quando você desaparece do nada – falou Hermione.**  
>Um formigamento estranho na nuca o fizera sentir que estava sendo observado, mas a rua parecia deserta e não havia luz nos grandes prédios quadrados.<strong>

- Cena de terror – brincou Sirius.  
><strong>Ele tornou a se curvar para o malão, mas quase imediatamente se endireitou, a mão apertando a varinha. <strong>

- Não estou gostando disso – falou James.

**Não ouvira, sentira uma coisa: alguém ou alguma coisa estava parado no estreito vão entre a garagem e a grade atrás dele.**

Harry sorriu, lembrando quem era.

**Harry apertou os olhos para enxergar melhor a passagem escura. Se ao menos aquilo se mexesse, então ele saberia se era apenas um gato sem dono ou... Outra coisa qualquer.**

- Ok, você não está melhorando a situação – falou Gina.  
><strong>— Lumus — murmurou Harry, e apareceu uma luz na ponta de sua varinha, que quase o cegou. Ele levantou a varinha acima da cabeça e as paredes incrustadas de seixos do nº. 2, <strong>

- Oi?

Hermione começou a explicar o que eram, mas Josh rapidamente voltou a ler.

**de repente, faiscaram; a porta da garagem reluziu e entre as duas Harry viu, com muita clareza, os contornos maciços de alguma coisa muito grande com olhos enormes e brilhantes.**

- Ok, assustador.  
><strong>Harry recuou. Suas pernas bateram no malão e ele tropeçou. <strong>

Snape revirou os olhos. Não tinha uma hora melhor para tropeçar?

**A varinha voou de sua mão quando ele abriu os braços para amortecer a queda, e aterrissou com toda a força na sarjeta.**

- Enfrentar alguma coisa sem varinha? Não muito legal – falou Regulus, preocupado.

- Não era nada demais, eu fiquei bem – sorriu Harry, tranquilizador.  
><strong>Ouviu-se um estampido ensurdecedor e Harry ergueu as mãos para proteger os olhos da luz repentina e ofuscante...<strong>

- Luz?  
><strong>Com um grito, ele rolou para cima da calçada bem em tempo. <strong>

- O grito foi só para dar efeito dramático? – Snape perguntou.

Harry corou.

**Um segundo depois, dois faróis altos e dois gigantescos pneus pararam cantando exatamente no lugar em que Harry estivera caído.**

- Ainda bem que você não estava mais lá – falou Alex.

**As duas coisas pertenciam, Harry viu quando ergueu a cabeça, a um ônibus de três andares, roxo berrante, que se materializara do nada.**

- O Nôitibus? – questionaram alguns.

- Sim – resmungou Harry. Ele realmente odiava os meios de transporte bruxos.  
><strong>Letras douradas no pára-brisa informavam: <strong>_**O Nôitibus Andante.**_**  
>Por uma fração de segundo, Harry ficou imaginando se o tombo o teria deixado abobado. Então, um condutor de uniforme roxo <strong>

- Por que tudo é roxo? – questionou Dorcas, sendo ignorada.

**saltou do ônibus para anunciar em altas vozes aos ventos da noite:  
>— Bem-vindo ao ônibus Nôitibus Andante, o transporte de emergência para bruxos e bruxas perdidos.<strong>

- Seria perfeito se não fosse tão incômodo – resmungou Sirius.

**Basta esticar a mão da varinha, subir a bordo e podemos levá-lo aonde quiser.**

- Me pergunto como eles conseguem achar as pessoas – perguntou Hermione pensativa.

**Meu nome é Stanislau Shunpike, **

Neville arregalou os olhos, reconhecendo o nome como um dos futuros comensais. Harry viu a cara de espanto do amigo e se apressou em explicar que Stanislau nunca se juntou de verdade a eles.

**Lalau, e serei seu condutor por esta noi...  
>Lalau parou abruptamente. Acabara de avistar Harry que continuava sentado no chão.<strong>

- Ele tem algum tipo de problema? – questionou Sirius – Você já está sentado a ir faz uma hora e só agora ele nota?

**O menino recuperou a varinha e ficou de pé como pôde.  
>Aproximando-se, viu que Lalau era apenas alguns anos mais velho que ele, tinha dezoito ou dezenove anos no máximo, grandes orelhas de abano e uma grande quantidade de espinhas.<strong>

- Lindo – ironizou Lene.  
><strong>— Que é que você estava fazendo aqui?<strong>

- Nada da sua conta.

— **perguntou Lalau, pondo de lado sua pose profissional.  
>— Caí — respondeu Harry<br>— E por que foi que você caiu? **

- Porque ele quis – falou sarcasticamente Lily.

— **caçoou Lalau.  
>— Não caí de propósito — respondeu Harry, incomodado. Uma perna de seu jeans se rasgara e a mão que ele estendera para aliviar a queda estava sangrando. <strong>

- Claro que você tinha que sangrar – Hermione revirou os olhos.

**De repente ele se lembrou por que caíra e se virou depressa para o lado para ver a passagem entre a garagem e a cerca. Os faróis do Nôitibus agora a inundavam de luz e ela estava vazia.**

- Agora parece menos com um filme de terror – aprovou Neville.  
><strong>— Que é que você está olhando? — perguntou Lalau.<strong>

- Esse cara tá competindo com Sirius de quem é mais curioso – falou Lene, revirando os olhos.**  
>— Havia uma coisa grande e escura — respondeu Harry, apontando hesitante para a abertura. — Parecia um cachorro... Mas enorme...<br>Harry olhou para Lalau, cuja boca estava entreaberta. Com um certo constrangimento, Harry viu o seu olhar se deter na cicatriz de sua testa.**

- Mais um momento "Ele é Harry Potter!" – falou Jorge, dando um gritinho histérico, imitando as pessoas.  
><strong>— Que é que é isso na sua testa? — perguntou Lalau de repente.<br>— Nada — apressou-se a dizer Harry, achatando os cabelos em cima da cicatriz. Se os funcionários do Ministério da Magia estivessem à sua procura, ele não ia facilitar a vida deles.**

Frank resolveu ficar calado e não dizer tudo que o outro já tinha feito que poderia ter sido usado para encontrá-lo.**  
>— Qual é o seu nome? — insistiu Lalau.<br>— Neville Longbottom — respondeu Harry com o primeiro nome que lhe veio à cabeça. **

- Esquisito – comentou Lyssi.

- Você roubou o nome do meu filho? – Alice fingiu estar irritada.

- Bem... er... eu... acho que sim – respondeu Harry atrapalhadamente.

- Você usou o meu nome? Não o de Rony? – Neville estava chocado.

- Você é um dos meus melhores amigos também, Neville – falou Harry, apesar de que naquela época ele realmente não era tão próximo de Neville.

— **Então... Este ônibus — emendou ele depressa na esperança de desviar a atenção do rapaz —, você disse que vai a qualquer lugar?**

- Prático – falou Dorcas.  
><strong>— Isso aí — respondeu Lalau orgulhoso —, qualquer lugar que você queira desde que seja em terra. É imprestável debaixo da água. <strong>

- Um absurdo – Fred fingiu está revoltado e deu um discurso sobre como a infraestrutura precisava ser melhorada.

**Aqui — disse ele outra vez desconfiado —, você fez sinal para a gente parar, não fez? Esticou a mão da varinha, não esticou?**

- Não.  
><strong>— Claro — confirmou Harry depressa.<strong>

- Mentiroso.

— **Escuta aqui, quanto custaria me levar até Londres?  
>— Onze sicles, mas por catorze você ganha chocolate quente e por quinze um saco de água quente e uma escova de dentes da cor que você quiser.<strong>

- As coisas são caras na época de vocês – comentou Lene.  
><strong>Harry remexeu outra vez no malão, tirou a bolsa de dinheiro, e empurrou um ourinho na mão de Lalau. <strong>

- Dinheiro bruxo é muito mais complicado que o trouxa – resmungou Hermione.

**Ele e o rapaz então ergueram o malão, com a gaiola de Edwiges equilibrada na tampa, e subiram no ônibus.  
>Não havia lugares para a pessoa sentar; em vez disso havia meia dúzia de estrados de latão ao longo das janelas protegidas por cortinas.<br>Ao lado de cada cama, ardiam velas em suportes,**

- Prefiro energia elétrica, obrigado – resmungou Alex.

**que iluminavam as paredes revestidas de painéis de madeira. Na traseira do ônibus, uma bruxa miúda usando touca de dormir murmurou:  
>— Agora não, obrigada, estou fazendo uma conserva de lesmas. — E voltou a adormecer.<strong>

- Ainda tem que dividir o lugar com sonâmbulos – resmungou Regulus.  
><strong>— Você fica com essa aí — cochichou Lalau, empurrando o malão de Harry para baixo da cama logo atrás do motorista, que se achava sentado em uma cadeira de braços diante do volante. — Este é o nosso motorista, Ernesto Prang. Este aqui é o Neville Longbottom,<strong>

- Ou não.  
><strong>Ernesto.<strong>

**Ernesto Prang, um bruxo idoso que usava óculos de grossas lentes, cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça o novo passageiro, que tornou a achatar nervosamente a franja contra a testa e se sentou na cama.**

- Gato – Lene brincou.  
><strong>— Pode mandar ver, Ernesto — disse Lalau, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado do motorista.<br>Ouviu-se mais um estampido assustador e, no instante seguinte, Harry se sentiu achatado contra a cama, atirado para trás pela velocidade do Nôitibus. **

- Conforto sempre em primeiro lugar.

**Endireitando-se, o menino espiou pela janela escura e viu que agora deslizavam suavemente por uma rua completamente diferente. **

- Já?

**Lalau observava o rosto surpreso de Harry achando muita graça.**

- Que cara sacana.**  
>— Era aqui que a gente estava antes de você fazer sinal para o ônibus parar — disse ele. — Onde é que nós estamos, Ernesto? Em algum lugar do País de Gales?<strong>

- Lá é legal – falou James, que se lembrava bem da viagem para lá.  
><strong>— Hum-hum — respondeu o motorista<br>— Como é que os trouxas não ouvem o ônibus?**

- Mágica.

— **perguntou Harry.  
>— Os trouxas! — exclamou Lalau com desdém. — E eles lá escutam direito? E também não enxergam direito. Nunca reparam em nada, não é mesmo?<strong>

- Os trouxas conseguem fazer muitas coisas que você nem sonha em fazer – se indignou Lily e obteve total apoio de Hermione.

- Essas duas juntas... Assustador – murmurou Sirius para Harry que riu.  
><strong>— É melhor ir acordar Madame Marsh, Lalau — disse Ernesto. — Vamos entrar em Abergavenny dentro de um minuto.<br>Lalau passou pela cama de Harry e desapareceu por uma estreita escada de madeira. Harry continuou a espiar pela janela, sentindo-se mais nervoso a cada hora.**

- Você é uma pessoa muito nervosa, precisa relaxar mais – observou Lyssi.  
><strong>Ernesto não parecia ter dominado o uso do volante, O Nôitibus a toda hora subia na calçada, mas não batia em nada; os fios dos lampiões, as caixas de correio e as latas de lixo saltavam fora do caminho <strong>

- Normal – ironizou Gina.

**quando o ônibus se aproximava e tornavam à posição anterior depois de ele passar Lalau voltou do primeiro andar, seguido de uma bruxa meio esverdeada e embrulhada em uma capa de viagem.  
>— Chegamos, Madame Marsh — exclamou Lalau alegremente, enquanto Ernesto metia o pé no freio e as camas deslizavam bem uns trinta centímetros para a dianteira do ônibus. Madame Marsh cobriu a boca com um lenço e desceu as escadas, titubeante.<strong>

- Elegante... não.

**Lalau atirou a mala para ela e bateu as portas do ônibus; ouviu-se novo estampido, e o veículo saiu roncando por uma estradinha do interior, fazendo as árvores saltarem de banda.**

- E ninguém nota nada? – perguntou Snape, desconfiado.  
><strong>Harry não teria conseguido dormir mesmo se estivesse viajando em um ônibus que não produzisse tantos estampidos e saltasse um quilômetro e meio de cada vez,<strong>

- Já entendemos o quanto esse ônibus é confortável.

**seu estômago deu muitas voltas quando ele tornou a refletir no que iria lhe acontecer, e se os Dursley já teriam conseguido tirar tia Guida do teto.**

- Espero que não – murmurou Regulus venenosamente. Aquela mulher era uma vaca, quem era ela para dizer todas aquelas coisas a Harry?

**Lalau abrira um exemplar do Profeta Diário e agora o lia mordendo a língua. **

- Sexy – brincou Marlene.

**Um homem de rosto encovado, e cabelos longos e embaraçados piscou devagarinho para Harry em uma grande foto na primeira página. Pareceu-lhe estranhamente familiar.**

- Quem é? – perguntou Sirius.  
><strong>— Esse homem! — exclamou Harry, esquecendo-se por um momento dos próprios problemas.<strong>

- Fácil fazer isso quando está distraído? – perguntou Alex, em um tom ácido.

- Oi?

- Desculpe – Alex respirou fundo. Ele precisava se acalmar. Não era só porque _ela_ morreu que ele podia jogar a sua raiva nas outras pessoas.

— **Ele apareceu no noticiário dos trouxas!**

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Sirius, que pela primeira vez na vida, não queria a atenção.**  
>Lalau virou para a primeira página e deu uma risadinha.<br>— Sirius Black — disse, confirmando com a cabeça. — Claro que apareceu no noticiário dos trouxas, Neville,**

O verdadeiro Neville fez uma careta.

**por onde você tem andado? — E deu uma risadinha de superioridade ao ver o olhar vidrado no rosto de Harry; **

Alice fez uma careta. Ela odiava pessoas que se achavam superiores.

**rasgou a primeira página e entregou-a ao garoto.  
>— Você devia ler mais jornal.<strong>

- Nos poupe do seu comentário sobre o que Harry deve ler – pediu Remus, entediado.**  
>Harry ergueu a página diante da luz e leu:<strong>

_**BLACK AINDA FORAGIDO  
>Sirius Black, provavelmente o condenado de pior fama já preso na fortaleza de Azkaban,<strong>_

- O que é ridículo porque muitas pessoas já fizeram coisas piores – resmungou Lily.

_**continua a escapar da polícia, **_

James deu um sorriso aliviado. Mesmo que Sirius realmente tivesse feito motivo pelo que ele foi condenado, ele não iria querer ver o amigo preso.

_**confirmou hoje o Ministério da Magia.  
>— Estamos fazendo todo o possível para recapturar Black<strong>_

_O que, obviamente, não é muita coisa,_ pensou Snape. Se os idiotas não conseguiam nem pegar Black então o que eles faziam?

— _**disse o Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, ouvido esta manhã. — E pedimos à comunidade mágica que se mantenha calma.  
>Fudge tem sido criticado por alguns membros da Federação Internacional de Bruxos por ter comunicado a crise ao Primeiro-Ministro dos Trouxas.<br>**_- Não é uma novidade – resmungou Jorge. Ele odiava a incompetência de Fudge e a mania dele de fingir que estava tudo bem quando não estava. Pessoas tinham morrido por causa disso.

— _**Bem, na realidade, eu tinha que fazer isso ou vocês não sabem? — comentou Fudge irritado. — Black é doido. **_

_Nisso ele está certo, _pensou Snape.

_**É um perigo para qualquer pessoa que o aborreça, seja bruxo ou trouxa. — O Primeiro-Ministro me garantiu que não revelará a verdadeira identidade de Black. **_

- Por garantir, eu espero que ele esteja querendo dizer fazer um juramento mágico ou outra coisa assim – resmungou Hermione.

_**E vamos admitir, quem iria acreditar se ele revelasse?"**_

- Vou usar como desculpa da próxima vez que eu fizer uma magia em frente dos trouxas – bufou Harry.  
><em><strong>Enquanto os trouxas foram informados apenas de que Black está armado (com uma espécie de varinha de metal que os bruxos usam para se matar uns aos outros), a comunidade mágica vive no temor de um massacre como o que ocorreu há doze anos, quando Black matou treze pessoas com um único feitiço.<strong>_

Sirius revirou os olhos. Não era nada legal ouvir sobre o "seu" assassinato. O deixava enjoado saber que as pessoas pensavam que ele tinha feito isso.  
><strong><br>Harry olhou bem dentro dos olhos sombrios de Sirius Black, a única parte do rosto encovado que parecia ter vida. **

Todos encararam Sirius. O menino estava muito diferente do seu _eu futuro._ Definitivamente.

**O menino jamais encontrara um vampiro, mas vira fotos nas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e Black, com a pele branca como cera, se parecia muito com um.**

- Obrigado, Harry – Sirius falou ironicamente.

- Afilhados são para isso – respondeu Harry de volta, rindo. Ele não tinha culpa dos pensamentos dele não serem todos amáveis. Ele não podia controlar o que pensar, podia?**  
>— Carinha sinistro, não é mesmo? — comentou Lalau, que estivera observando Harry enquanto lia.<strong>

- Estranho – resmungou Dorcas.  
><strong>— Ele matou treze pessoas? — admirou-se Harry, devolvendo a página a Lalau. — Com um feitiço?<br>— É isso aí, bem na frente de testemunhas e tudo. Em plena luz do dia. Armou uma confusão do caramba não foi, Ernesto?**

- Isso seria muita burrice – afirmou Regulus, incomodado. Mesmo sabendo que Sirius era inocente, era horrível ficar lendo sobre tudo que o "irmão" fez. Principalmente, sabendo que ele podia estar fazendo isso de verdade, se não fosse a leitura dos livros.  
><strong>— Hum-hum — confirmou Ernesto sombriamente.<br>Lalau girou a cadeira de braços, cruzou as mãos às costas, a fim de olhar melhor para Harry.**

- Ele é estranho – reclamou Lyssi.

— **Black foi um grande partidário de Você-Sabe-Quem — disse ele.  
>— De quem, do Voldemort?<strong>

- Não, do 5 Seconds of Summer – resmungou Josh. Quando todos o encararam, completou – Banda trouxa.

— **disse Harry sem pensar.**

- Percebemos isso – resmungou Fred.  
><strong>Até as espinhas de Lalau ficaram brancas; Ernesto deu tal golpe de direção que uma casa de fazenda inteira teve que saltar para o lado para fugir do ônibus.<br>— Você ficou maluco? — gritou Lalau. — Pra que foi que você foi dizer o nome dele?**

- Para... dizer?  
><strong>— Desculpe — apressou-se a dizer Harry. — Desculpe, eu... me esqueci...<strong>

- Vão perceber que você não é sangue-puro – falou Lily.  
><strong>— Se esqueceu! — exclamou Lalau com a voz fraca. — Caramba, meu coração até desembestou...<br>— Então... então Black era partidário de Você-Sabe-Quem? — repetiu Harry como se pedisse desculpas.**

- O que é uma lógica muito confusa para eu entender – falou Hermione, levantando uma sobrancelha – Fazer o outro falar não é a mesma coisa que pedir desculpas.**  
>— E é — confirmou Lalau, ainda esfregando o peito. – É, é isso aí. Dizem que era muito chegado ao Você-Sabe-Quem... Em todo o caso, quando o pequeno Harry Potter levou a melhor sobre Você-Sabe-Quem...<br>Harry, nervoso, achatou a franja na testa outra vez.**

Regulus quase revirou os olhos, mas se conteve. Esse gesto só chamou a atenção para a cicatriz que ele estava tentando esconder e Harry precisava aprender seriamente a lidar com a fama.**  
>— ... Todos os partidários de Você-Sabe-Quem foram caçados, não foi assim, Ernesto? A maioria deles sacou que estava tudo acabado, Você-Sabe-Quem tinha desaparecido e o pessoal ficou na moita.<strong>

- Não é que eles não são tão burros– resmungou Gina.

**Mas o Sirius Black, não. Ouvi dizer que ele achou que ia ser o vice quando Você-Sabe-Quem assumisse o poder.**

Sirius olhou incrédulo para o livro. Ficava pior a cada segundo.

**Em todo o caso, eles cercaram Black no meio de uma rua cheia de trouxas e o cara puxou a varinha e explodiu metade da rua, atingiu um bruxo e mais uma dúzia de trouxas que estavam no caminho.**

Lene olhou para Sirius, com pena. Ele não merecia estar ouvindo aquilo.

- Ei – falou para ele e simplesmente pegou a mão dele e percebeu que ele estava soando.

**Uma coisa horrorosa! E sabe o que foi que o Black fez depois? — Lalau continuou num sussurro teatral.  
>— Quê? — perguntou Harry.<br>— Deu uma gargalhada.**

James tremeu, inconscientemente. Claro que ele não acreditava que Sirius fosse capaz disso. Mas... Sirius realmente tem uma risada maluca de vez em quando. E imaginar essa risada depois de alguém ter matado 13 trouxas... Não era agradável.

**Ficou ali parado dando gargalhadas. E quando chegaram os reforços do Ministério da Magia, ele acompanhou os caras sem a menor reação, **

- Pelo menos você não reagiu – incentivou Remus.

Sirius deu um sorriso agradecido.

**rindo de se acabar. Porque ele é maluco, não é, Ernesto?**

- Claro – falou James, tentando deixar o clima mais leve.

Não funcionou.

**Ele não é maluco?  
>— Se ele ainda não era quando foi para Azkaban, agora é <strong>

Sirius pareceu preocupado com isso. Ele tinha ficado doido?

— **comentou Ernesto com sua voz arrastada. — Eu preferia estourar os miolos a pisar naquele lugar. Mas acho que é bem feito... Depois do que ele aprontou...**

Sirius olhou para o chão, incapaz de encarar os outros, mesmo sabendo que não foi culpa dele.  
><strong>— Tiveram uma trabalheira para abafar o caso, não foi, Ernesto? <strong>

- Quem liga pra isso? – resmungou Rony.

— **disse Lalau. — Ele mandou a rua antiga para o espaço e matou todos aqueles trouxas. Que foi mesmo que falaram que tinha acontecido, Ernesto?  
>— Explosão de gás — resmungou Ernesto.<strong>

Hermione revirou os olhos. Não sabia como os trouxas acreditavam nisso.

- Não devem ter contado nem pra a família das vitimas, a verdadeira causa – Dorcas disse, revoltada.  
><strong>— E agora ele anda solto por aí — continuou Lalau, examinando mais uma vez a cara encovada de Black na foto do jornal. — Ninguém nunca fugiu de Azkaban antes, não é mesmo, Ernesto? Não sei como foi que ele fez isso. <strong>

- É porque ele é Sirius Black – Harry sorriu para o padrinho.

**É de apavorar, hein? E olha só, não acho que ele tivesse muita chance contra aqueles guardas de Azkaban, hein, Ernesto? — Ernesto sentiu um arrepio repentino.**

Sirius ficou enjoado só de pensar em 12 anos convivendo com os Dementadores. Como ele não tinha enlouquecido?  
><strong>— Vamos mudar de assunto, Lalau. Esses guardas de Azkaban me dão até dor de barriga.<br>Lalau largou o jornal com relutância e Harry se encostou na janela do Nôitibus, sentindo-se pior que nunca. **

- E isso é alguma coisa...

**Não podia deixar de imaginar o que Lalau iria contar aos passageiros nas próximas noites... **_**"Você soube o que aconteceu com aquele Harry Potter? Mandou a tia pelos ares! Ele viajou aqui no Nôitibus com a gente, não foi mesmo, Ernesto? Estava tentando se mandar..."**_

- Você conseguiu falar igualzinho a ele – falou Gina surpresa.  
><strong>Ele, Harry Potter, tinha infringido as leis dos bruxos igualzinho ao Sirius Black. <strong>

- Não acho que seja igual – disse Josh, rindo.

**Fazer tia Guida virar balão seria suficiente para ir parar em Azkaban?**

- Claro que não.  
><strong>Harry não sabia nada sobre a prisão dos bruxos, embora todo mundo que ele já ouvira falar daquele lugar o fizesse no mesmo tom de medo.<strong>

- Uma coisa em comum entre os bruxos é o medo de Azkaban – falou Frank.

**Hagrid, o guarda-caça de Hogwarts, passara dois meses lá ainda no ano passado. Harry jamais esqueceria a expressão de terror no rosto do amigo quando lhe disseram aonde ia, e Hagrid era uma das pessoas mais corajosas que Harry conhecia.**

Os Marotos sorriram tristemente.  
><strong>O Nôitibus corria pela escuridão, espalhando para todo o lado moitas de plantas, latas de lixo, cabines telefônicas e árvores,<strong>

- Entendemos que ele não faz bem para o meio ambiente – falou Lene.

**e Harry continuava deitado, inquieto e infeliz, em sua cama de penas. Passado algum tempo, Lalau se lembrou de que Harry pagara pelo chocolate quente, mas derramou-o no travesseiro do garoto quando o ônibus passou bruscamente de Anglesca para Aberdeen.**

- Você devia pedir reembolso, pelo menos – reclamou Regulus.  
><strong>Um a um, bruxos e bruxas de roupa de dormir e chinelos desceram dos andares superiores e desembarcaram do ônibus. <strong>

- Todo mundo menos Harry.

**Todos pareciam satisfeitos de descer.**

- Não sei o porquê – ironizou Remus.  
><strong>Finalmente, Harry foi o único passageiro que restou.<br>— Muito bem, então, Neville — disse Lalau, batendo palmas **

- Ele tem algum tipo de retardamento?

—**, que lugar de Londres você vai ficar?  
>— No Beco Diagonal — respondeu Harry.<br>— É pra já. Segura firme aí...  
>BANGUE.<br>E na mesma hora o Nôitibus estava correndo pela Rua Charing Cross como uma trovoada.**

- Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim – falou Lily.

- Ruim – resmungou Harry.

**Harry se sentou e ficou observando os edifícios e bancos se espremerem para sair do caminho do veículo. O céu estava um pouquinho mais claro.  
>Ele tentaria passar despercebido por umas duas horas, <strong>

- O que nunca vai acontecer com a sua sorte.

**iria ao Gringotes no instante em que o banco abrisse, depois iria embora — para onde, ele não sabia muito bem.**

- Para longe – falou Dorcas.  
><strong>Ernesto fincou o pé no freio e o Nôitibus parou derrapando diante de um bar pequeno e de aparência malcuidada, o Caldeirão Furado, nos fundos do qual havia a porta mágica para o Beco Diagonal.<br>— Obrigado — disse Harry a Ernesto.**

Lily sorriu, feliz com a educação do filho.  
><strong>Ele desceu os degraus com um pulo e ajudou Lalau a descer o malão e a gaiola de Edwiges para a calçada.<br>— Bem — disse Harry. — Então, tchau!  
>Mas Lalau não estava prestando atenção.<strong>

- Lá vem coisa.

**Ainda parado à porta do ônibus, arregalava os olhos para a entrada sombria do Caldeirão Furado.  
>— Ah, aí está você, Harry — exclamou uma voz.<br>Antes que Harry pudesse se virar, sentiu uma mão segurá-lo pelo ombro.**

- Por que isso não soa bem? – perguntou Alice, nervosa.

**Ao mesmo tempo, Lalau gritou:  
>— Caramba! Ernesto corre aqui! Corre aqui!<br>Harry ergueu a cabeça para o dono da mão em seu ombro e teve a sensação de que um balde de gelo estava virando dentro do seu estômago — desembarcara diante de Cornélio Fudge, o Ministro da Magia em pessoa.**

- Claro que sua sorte só piora todo ano – falou James, resiginado.  
><strong>Lalau saltou para a calçada, ao lado deles.<strong>

- Esse não perde uma fofoca.  
><strong>— Que nome foi que o senhor chamou Neville, ministro? — perguntou ele excitado.<strong>

- Neville, o ministro da magia – brincou Fred.  
><strong>Fudge, um homenzinho gorducho, vestindo uma longa capa de risca de giz, parecia enregelado e exausto.<strong>

- Imponente.  
><strong>— Neville? — repetiu ele, franzindo a testa. — Este é Harry Potter.<strong>

- Ops, já era, Harry.  
><strong>— Eu sabia! — gritou Lalau radiante. — Ernesto! Ernesto! É o Harry Potter! Estou olhando para a cicatriz dele!<strong>

- Nós já sabíamos disso.  
><strong>— Bem — disse Fudge, irritado —, muito bem, fico satisfeito que o Nôitibus tenha apanhado o Harry, mas ele e eu precisamos entrar no Caldeirão Furado agora...<strong>

- Se sinta importante – falou Frank, debochado – O ministro quer falar com você.**  
>Fudge aumentou a pressão no ombro de Harry, e o menino sentiu que estava sendo conduzido para o interior do bar. <strong>

- Levando crianças para o bar? – Sirius balançou a cabeça, fingindo desapontamento.

**Um vulto curvo segurando uma lanterna apareceu à porta atrás do balcão. Era Tom, o dono encarquilhado **

- Coitado.

**e**

**sem dentes do bar-hospedaria.  
>— O senhor o encontrou, ministro! — exclamou Tom. — Quer alguma coisa para beber? Cerveja? Conhaque?<strong>

- Não, Fudge não pode ficar bêbado, vai ficar mais burro do que já é – resmungou Rony.  
><strong>— Talvez um bule de chá — disse Fudge, que continuava segurando Harry.<strong>

- Larga o meu filho – rosnou Lily. Ela não se importava se ele era o ministro, ela não queria seu filho sendo levado!

- Está tudo bem.**  
>Ouviram-se passos que arranhavam o chão e gente ofegante atrás deles, e Lalau e Ernesto apareceram, carregando o malão de Harry e a gaiola de Edwiges, olhando para os lados, excitados.<strong>

- Eles ficaram cansados só com esse esforço? – Gina estava incrédula.  
><strong>— Por que é que você não nos disse quem era, hein, Neville?<strong>

- Porque você continua usando o meu nome para falar com ele? – perguntou Neville, revoltado.

— **disse Lalau sorrindo, radiante, para Harry, enquanto o cara de coruja do Ernesto espiava muito interessado por cima do ombro do ajudante.  
>— E uma sala reservada, por favor, Tom — pediu Fudge enfaticamente.<strong>

_Se até Fudge pensou em algo, a coisa não está bom,_ Regulus refletiu.  
><strong>— Tchau — disse Harry, infeliz, a Lalau e Ernesto, enquanto Tom encaminhava Fudge, com um gesto, para um corredor que se abria atrás do bar.<br>— Tchau, Neville! — disse Lalau se retirando.**

- E ele continua usando o meu nome – Neville revirou os olhos.  
><strong>Fudge conduziu Harry por um corredor estreito, acompanhando a lanterna de Tom, até uma saleta. Tom estalou os dedos, um fogo se materializou na lareira, e, fazendo uma reverência,<strong>

Snape revirou os olhos. Uma reverência? Era o cúmulo do ridículo.

**ele se retirou do aposento.  
>— Sente-se, Harry — começou Fudge, indicando a poltrona junto à lareira.<br>Harry obedeceu, sentindo arrepios percorrerem seus braços apesar da lareira acesa.**

- Não acho que você tenha algo a temer – tranquilizou Regulus. Fudge não era muito ameaçador.

**Fudge despiu a capa de risca de giz, atirou-a a um lado, depois suspendeu as calças do seu terno verde-garrafa e se sentou em frente a Harry.  
>— Eu sou Cornélio Fudge, Harry. Ministro da Magia.<strong>

- Eu acho que ele já sabia disso ou não teria ido com você – bufou Lyssi.  
><strong>Harry já sabia disso, é claro; vira Fudge antes, mas como estava usando a Capa da Invisibilidade do pai na ocasião,<strong>

James sorriu.

**Fudge não devia saber disso.  
>Tom, o dono do bar-hospedaria reapareceu, com um avental por cima do camisão de dormir, trazendo uma bandeja com chá e pãezinhos de minuto. <strong>

- Que chique – brincou Dorcas.

**Pousou a bandeja entre Fudge e Harry e saiu, fechando a porta ao passar.  
>— Muito bem, Harry — disse Fudge, servindo o chá —, não me importo de confessar que você nos deixou preocupadíssimos. <strong>

- Pelo o que especificamente? – Frank perguntou desconfiado. Algo não estava certo.

**Fugir da casa dos seus tios desse jeito! Eu já tinha até começado a pensar... Mas você está são e salvo, e isto é o que importa.  
>Fudge passou manteiga em um pãozinho e empurrou o prato para Harry.<br>— Coma, Harry, sua cara é de quem não está se aguentando em pé. **

- Essa é a cara dele de sempre – brincou Rony e teve que desviar da tapa do amigo.

**Agora... Você vai ficar satisfeito em saber que cuidamos do infeliz acidente com a Srta. Guida Dursley. **

- Ou não.

**Dois funcionários do Departamento de Reversão de Feitiços Acidentais foram mandados à Rua dos Alfeneiros há algumas horas. A Srta. Dursley foi esvaziada e sua memória alterada. Ela não lembra mais nada do acidente. E isto é tudo, não houve danos.**

_Ao não ser para mim,_ pensou Harry. Ele sabia bem que tio Válter e tia Petúnia nunca o perdoaram por isso. O que era até compreensível, não era nada legal ter a sua irmã/cunhada inchada até ser quase um balão, mas quem mandou ela sair falando aquelas coisas dos pais dele.?  
><strong>Fudge sorriu para Harry por cima da borda da xícara de chá, como faria um tio examinando um sobrinho querido. <strong>

Alice sorriu docemente. Ela realmente amava animais.

**Harry, que não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, **

- Por quê? – Sirius perguntou.

**abriu a boca para falar, não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer, e tornou a fechá-la.  
>— Ah, você está preocupado com a reação dos seus tios? Bom, não vou negar que eles estão muitíssimo aborrecidos, Harry,<strong>

_E eles realmente deveriam estar para demonstrar o ódio que sentiam de mim na frente dos outros,_ Harry pensou, mas resolver não falar.

**mas se dispuseram a recebê-lo de volta no próximo verão, desde que você passe em Hogwarts as férias do Natal e da Páscoa.  
>A língua de Harry se soltou.<br>— Eu sempre passo em Hogwarts as férias do Natal e da Páscoa, **

- O que é ótimo e que eu não quero que mude – falou Harry rapidamente.

**e não quero nunca mais voltar à Rua dos Alfeneiros.  
>— Vamos, vamos, tenho certeza de que você vai pensar diferente depois que se acalmar <strong>

- Por que as pessoas sempre assumem coisas? – perguntou Alex.

— **disse Fudge em tom preocupado. — Afinal, eles são sua família, e tenho certeza de que... Bem lá no fundo, vocês se querem bem.**

Sirius não evitou olhar para Regulus nessa hora. Ele amava o irmão e Andrômeda, mas eram os únicos que ele amava na família. As pessoas não entendia que algumas famílias eram tão complicadas que deixavam de serem famílias?  
><strong>Não ocorreu a Harry corrigir Fudge. <strong>

_Isso não é normal... Se eu tivesse tido uma chance de me livrar do meu pai, eu teria considerado na hora,_ pensou Snape, se arrependendo segundos depois. Ele nunca poderia fazer isso com a mãe dele.

**Continuava esperando ouvir o que ia lhe acontecer em seguida.  
>— Então agora só falta — disse Fudge, passando manteiga em um segundo pãozinho — decidir onde é que você vai passar as duas últimas semanas de férias. Sugiro que alugue um quarto aqui no Caldeirão Furado e...<br>— Espera aí — falou Harry sem pensar. — E o meu castigo?**

- Você não é um Maroto, Harry – James falou desapontado.

- Nunca disse que era – Harry deu de ombros.

- Essa doeu – Remus falou magoado.

- Eu não sou brincalhão feito vocês ou os gêmeos – explicou o moreno.  
><strong>Fudge piscou os olhos.<br>— Castigo?**

- Nem Fudge sabe do que você 'tá falando – reclamou Gina. Seu namorado bem que poderia aprender a ficar calado algumas horas.  
><strong>— Eu desobedeci à lei! — disse Harry. — O decreto que proíbe o uso da magia aos menores!<strong>

- Isso, pede pra ser expulso vai – falou Josh, incrédulo.  
><strong>— Ah, meu caro menino, nós não vamos castigá-lo por uma coisinha à toa como essa! <strong>

- Bem, normalmente tem alguma punição. Não ir para a prisão, obviamente,mas algo pequeno – falou Frank ainda desconfiado.

— **exclamou Fudge, agitando o pãozinho com impaciência. — Foi um acidente! Nós não mandamos ninguém para Azkaban por fazer a tia virar um balão!**

- É a primeira coisa que eu realmente concordo – fala Lily.  
><strong>Mas isto não batia com os contatos que Harry tivera anteriormente com o Ministério da Magia.<strong>

- O Ministério mudou, mas por quê? – Sirius pensou em voz alta.  
><strong>— No ano passado, recebi uma notificação oficial só porque um elfo doméstico largou um pudim no chão da casa do meu tio!<strong>

- O que ainda é um absurdo – reclamou Harry. Ele nunca iria superar isso.

— **disse ele a Fudge, franzindo a testa. — O Ministério da Magia disse que eu seria expulso de Hogwarts se acontecesse mais um caso de magia por lá!  
>A não ser que os olhos de Harry o enganassem, Fudge de repente parecia pouco à vontade.<strong>

- É porque ele não consegue arranjar uma desculpar para esconder o que quer que ele esteja escondendo. **  
>— As circunstâncias mudam, Harry... Temos que levar em consideração... No clima atual... <strong>

_Ah. Então isso é por causa de Sirius, _concluiu Frank.

Nessa hora, todos evitaram encarar o maroto Black.

**Com certeza você não quer ser expulso?  
>— Claro que não — disse Harry.<br>— Bom, então, por que toda essa agitação? — riu-se Fudge. — Agora coma mais um pãozinho, enquanto vou ver se tem um quarto para você.**

- Isso foi... estranho – decidiu Remus.

Dorcas assentiu.

**Fudge saiu da saleta e Harry ficou observando-o se retirar.  
>Havia alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo ali.<strong>

- Percebemos.

**Por que Fudge viera esperá-lo no Caldeirão Furado, se não ia castigá-lo pelo que fizera? **

- Para cuidar da segurança do Menino Que Sobreviveu – falou Neville, dando de ombros.

**E agora, pensando bem, com certeza não era normal um Ministro da Magia se envolver pessoalmente com casos de magia praticada por menores!**

- Claro que não. Mas você é Harry Potter – falou Lyssi.

- Nem sempre é bom ser Harry Potter – resmungou ele.

- Não é culpa minha se você não aproveita as vantagens de ser quem é – retrucou a loira.  
><strong>Fudge voltou acompanhado de Tom, o dono do bar-hospedaria.<br>— O quarto onze está livre, Harry — anunciou Fudge. — Acho que você vai ficar muito bem instalado nele. Mas tem uma coisa, e estou certo de que vai compreender... Não quero você passeando pela Londres dos trouxas, certo? **

Harry revirou os olhos. Fudge o tratava como uma criança. É claro que ele não iria ficar passeando por ai...

**Fique no Beco Diagonal. E tem que voltar todos os dias antes do escurecer. Tenho certeza de que vai compreender. Tom vai ficar de olho em você por mim.**

- Uma pessoa me espionando, divertido – Harry falou ironicamente.  
><strong>— Tudo bem — disse Harry lentamente —, mas por quê...?<br>— Não queremos perdê-lo outra vez, não é mesmo? — disse Fudge com uma risada calorosa. — Não, não... É melhor sabermos onde é que você anda... **

Frank olhou desconfiado para o livro. Será que isso era tudo por Sirius Black?

**Quero dizer...  
>Fudge pigarreou alto e apanhou a capa de risca de giz.<br>— Bom, vou andando, muito que fazer, sabe...  
>— Já teve alguma sorte com o Black? — perguntou Harry.<br>Os dedos de Fudge escorregaram no fecho de prata da capa.**

- Acho que isso é um não – falou Sirius, metido.  
><strong>— Que foi que disse? Ah, você ouviu falar... Bem, não, ainda não, mas é só uma questão de tempo. Os guardas de Azkaban até hoje não falharam... E nunca os vi tão furiosos.<strong>

- Ele deixou a captura toda para os Dementadores? – Remus perguntou num tom de "ele é demente?", o que ele podia ser.

— **Fudge estremeceu ligeiramente. — Então, vou dizendo até logo.  
>Ele estendeu a mão, e Harry, ao apertá-la, teve uma ideia repentina.<br>— Ah... Ministro? Posso perguntar uma coisa?**

- Não vem boa coisa daí – falou Lily, desconfiado do filho.**  
>— Com toda certeza — disse Fudge com um sorriso.<br>— Bom, em Hogwarts os alunos do terceiro ano podem visitar Hogsmeade, mas os meus tios não assinaram o formulário de autorização. O senhor acha que poderia?**

- Uma boa tentativa – Regulus falou.

- Obrigado, Reg – respondeu Harry sorrindo.  
><strong>Fudge pareceu constrangido.<br>— Ah — respondeu. — Não, não, sinto muito, Harry, mas não sou seu pai nem seu guardião...  
>— Mas o senhor é o Ministro da Magia — disse Harry, ansioso. — Se o senhor me desse autorização...<strong>

- Com certeza funcionaria – completou Josh, empolgado.  
><strong>— Não, sinto muito, Harry, mas regras são regras — disse Fudge sem entusiasmo. <strong>

- Regras não eram flexíveis há três segundo? – perguntou Lene, sem expressão - Louco.

— **Talvez você possa visitar Hogsmeade no ano que vem. De fato, acho melhor você nem ir... **

- Então, é por isso que você não assinou – falou Hermione.

**É... Bem, vou andando. Aproveite a sua estada aqui, Harry.  
>E com um último sorriso e um aperto de mão; Fudge deixou a saleta. Tom, então, adiantou-se sorridente para Harry.<br>— Se o senhor quiser me acompanhar, Sr. Potter. Já levei suas coisas para cima...  
>Harry o seguiu por uma bela escada de madeira até uma porta com uma placa de latão de número onze, que Tom destrancou e abriu para ele.<strong>

- Isso que é preguiça, nem abre a porta – brincou Fred.  
><strong>Dentro havia uma cama muito confortável, uma mobília de carvalho muito lustroso, uma lareira em que o fogo crepitava alegremente e, encarrapitada no alto do armário...<br>— Edwiges! — exclamou Harry.**

Alice sorriu feliz com o reencontro da coruja e do dono.  
><strong>A coruja muito branca deu estalinhos com o bico e voou para o braço de Harry.<br>— Coruja muito inteligente a sua — disse Tom rindo. — Chegou uns cinco minutos depois do senhor.**

- Ela é muito inteligente – falou Harry e completou em pensamentos: Ou melhor, era.

**Se precisar de alguma coisa, Sr. Potter, por favor, é só pedir.  
>Ele fez outra reverência <strong>

- Qual a dele com reverências? – perguntou Sirius.

**e saiu.  
>Harry ficou sentado na cama durante muito tempo, acariciando, distraído, as penas de Edwiges. O céu visto pela janela foi mudando rapidamente de um azul escuro e aveludado para um cinzento metálico e frio, depois, lentamente, para um rosa salpicado de ouro. Harry mal conseguia acreditar que abandonara a Rua dos Alfeneiros havia apenas algumas horas, <strong>

- Nós também não – falou Snape.

**que não fora expulso e que, agora, tinha diante de si duas semanas inteiras sem os Dursley.**

- Foi um dos melhores verões da minha vida.  
><strong>— Foi uma noite muito estranha,<strong>

- Isso nós concordamos.

**Edwiges — bocejou ele.  
>E sem nem ao menos tirar os óculos, ele se largou em cima do travesseiro e adormeceu.<strong>

- Que fofo – falou Gina, sorrindo para o namorado.

- Fim do cap – falou.


	4. O Caldeirão Furado

**Clenery Aingremont: Boa pergunta, acho que ele não atropela, não, mas temos que perguntar para a diva JK para confirmar. Nossa! Verdade, nem lembrei :( Provavelmente foi um feitiço sim ou ele tem um dom lol. Beijos, Mila.**

* * *

><p>— Posso ler o próximo? — Neville perguntou.<p>

— Acho melhor fazer uma pausa. — Josh sugeriu. — Estou morrendo de vontade de ir no banheiro.

— E eu to com fome. — Rony apoiou a ideia.

— Você esta sempre com fome, Ronald. — Hermione revirou os olhos se fingindo de irritada, mas acabou dando risada da cara que o Rony fez, e o tom de vrmelho que o rosto dele chegou.

— Pra falar a verdade, eu também estou com fome. — Remus falou dando uma piscada na direção de Rony com um sorriso de lado.

Todo mundo acabou concordando que estava na hora de uma pausa, e Sirius e Regulus foram incumbidos de fazer o almoço, o que surpreendeu todo mundo quando eles se prontificaram a fazer essa tarefa, mas ninguém reclamou depois que provaram da comida feita pelos irmãos Black.

Depois de satisfeitos todos os desejos que a natureza mandava, todos sentaram-se e Neville começou a ler:

**Harry levou vários dias para se acostumar àquela estranha liberdade nova.**

— Oh ou, Potter vai pirar com o poder! — Frank brincou e os Marotos junto com os gêmeos entraram na brincadeira.**  
>Nunca antes ele pudera se levantar quando quisesse nem comer o que lhe desse vontade. Podia até ir aonde desejasse, desde que não saísse do Beco Diagonal, e como essa longa rua de pedras era repleta das lojas de magia mais fascinantes do mundo, Harry não sentia desejo algum de romper a palavra dada a Fudge e voltar ao mundo dos trouxas.<strong>

— Não sei se isso é bom ou não. — Regulus falou.

— É um pouco perigoso deixar um adolescente de 13 anos por conta própria. — Snape concordou.

James teve que concordar, ele se sentiria muito melhor se Harry fosse ficar com o Rony ou a Hermione pelo resto das férias.

— Só _um pouco? _— Remus perguntou sarcástico.**  
>Todas as manhãs ele tomava o café no Caldeirão Furado, onde gostava de observar os outros hóspedes: bruxas do interior, franzinas e engraçadas, que vinham passar o dia fazendo compras; bruxos de aspecto venerável discutindo o último artigo do <strong>**_Transfiguração Hoje_****; bruxos de ar amalucado; anões de voz roufenha; e, uma vez, alguém, que tinha a aparência suspeita de uma bruxa malvada, pedira um prato de fígado cru, o rosto semi-escondido por uma carapuça de lã.**

— Nem um pouco estranho. — Dorcas falou fazendo careta à menção de fígado cru.

— Ou nojento. — Lyssi ajudou. **  
>Depois do café Harry saía para o pátio dos fundos, puxava a varinha, batia no terceiro tijolo a contar da esquerda, acima do latão de lixo, e se afastava enquanto se abria na parede o arco para o Beco Diagonal.<strong>

— Eu nunca me canso de ver o Beco Diagonal. — Alex comentou com um ar sonhador.

— E Hogwarts.

— E o Ministério da Magia.

— E Hogmead.**  
>O garoto passou os dias longos e ensolarados explorando as lojas e comendo à sombra dos guarda-sóis de cores vivas à porta dos cafés, em que os seus companheiros de refeição mostravam uns aos outros as compras que tinham feito (<strong>**_"é um lunascópio, meu amigo — é o fim dessa história de mexer com tabelas lunares, me entende?"_****) ou então discutiam o caso de Sirius Black (****_"pessoalmente, não vou deixar nenhum dos meus filhos sair sozinho até que ele esteja outra vez em Azkaban"_****).**

Sirius fez uma careta e se encolheu. Ele sabia que ele era inocente, mas ouvir tudo isso estava começando a mexer com ele. Marlene viu a reação de Sirius e se aproximou dele e apertou sua mão.**  
>Harry não precisava mais fazer os deveres de casa debaixo das cobertas, à luz de uma lanterna; agora podia se sentar à luz do sol, na calçada da Sorveteria Florean Fortescue, terminar suas redações e até contar com a ajuda ocasional do próprio Florean, que, além de conhecer a fundo as queimas de bruxas em fogueiras, ainda oferecia a Harry, a cada meia hora, sundaes de graça.<strong>

— As vantagens de ser Harry Potter não param de se acumula. — Alice comentou.

— Eu quero sundae de graça. — Lene concordou.**  
>Depois de ter reabastecido a carteira com galeões de ouro, sicles de prata e nuques de bronze retirados do seu cofre no Gringotes, Harry precisava se controlar muito para não gastar tudo de uma vez. <strong>

Hermione deu risada pensando nos programas trouxas que seguiam pessoas ricas enquanto elas gastavam seu dinheiro, ela acabou comentando em voz alta o que fez a sala inteira imaginar Harry em um programa de TV deste tipo.

**Precisava se lembrar o tempo todo de que ainda lhe faltavam cinco anos de escola e que se sentiria mal em pedir dinheiro aos Dursley para comprar livros de bruxaria,**

— Como se você fosse precisar. — James falou baixinho para não aborrecer os que não eram tão favorecidos em dinheiro na sala.

**e se segurou para não comprar um belo conjunto de bexigas de ouro maciço (um jogo de bruxos parecido com o de bolas de gude, em que as bolas espirram um líquido fedorento na cara do outro jogador quando ele perde um ponto). Harry se sentiu tentadíssimo, também, por um modelo perfeito de uma galáxia em movimento, dentro de um grande globo de vidro, e que teria significado que ele jamais precisaria assistir a uma aula de astronomia na vida. **

— Harry, Harry, Harry. — Fred começou em tom reprovador. — Não sabia desse seu lado consumista.

Harry apenas deu risada.

**Mas a coisa que mais testou a força de vontade de Harry apareceu em sua loja preferida, a Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol, uma semana depois do menino ter chegado ao Caldeirão Furado.  
>Curioso para saber a razão do ajuntamento diante da loja, Harry foi entrando com jeitinho e se espremendo entre as bruxas e bruxos até conseguir ver um tablado recentemente erguido, em que haviam montado a vassoura mais deslumbrante que ele já vira na vida.<strong>

— Harry, você ta no time, essa é um investimento que não seria consumismo! — James falou.**  
>— Acabou de ser lançada... Um protótipo — comentava um bruxo de queixo quadrado para o companheiro.<br>— É a vassoura mais rápida do mundo, não é, papai? — perguntou a vozinha aguda de um menino mais novo do que Harry, que se pendurava no braço do pai.  
>— O time internacional da Irlanda acabou de mandar um pedido para sete desses vassourões! — informou o proprietário da loja aos presentes. — E o time é o favorito para a Copa Mundial!<strong>

— Viu?! Compra ela logo!**  
>Uma bruxa corpulenta, na frente de Harry, se mexeu e o menino pôde ler o cartaz ao lado da vassoura:<strong>

**_FIREBOLT  
>Fabricada com tecnologia de ponta, a Firebolt possui um cabo de freixo, superfino e aerodinâmico, acabamento com resistência de diamante e número de registro entalhado na madeira. As cerdas da cauda, em lascas de bétula selecionadas à mão, foram afiladas até atingirem a perfeição aerodinâmica, dotando a Firebolt de equilíbrio insuperável e precisão absoluta. A Firebolt atinge 240kmHora em dez segundos e possui um freio encantado de irrefreável ação. Cotação a pedido._**

— Harry vai ter sonhos com essa vassoura. — George falou dando risada.**  
>Cotação a pedido... Harry nem queria pensar quanto ouro a Firebolt custaria. Jamais desejara tanto alguma coisa em toda a sua vida — mas jamais perdera uma partida de Quadribol com a sua Nimbus 2000, e qual era a vantagem de esvaziar seu cofre no Gringotes para comprar uma Firebolt, quando já possuía uma excelente vassoura?<strong>

— Harry... — James falou desapontado.

— O menino ta certo, Potter. — Severus falou.— Se ele tem uma vassoura que faz tudo que tem que fazer e ele nunca perdeu um jogo, pra que comprar outra? — antes que James pudesse responder ele continuou. — Ele pode muito bem usar o dinheiro pra coisas mais construtivas, como ajudar quem precisa.

James odiava admitir, de novo, mas Snape estava certo.**  
>Harry não pediu a cotação, mas voltou, quase todos os dias depois disso, só para admirar a Firebolt.<br>Havia, no entanto, coisas que Harry precisava comprar.  
>Ele foi à Botica para reabastecer seu estoque de ingredientes para poções e, como agora suas vestes escolares estavam vários centímetros mais curtas nos braços e nas pernas, ele visitou a Madame Malkin — Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões e comprou novos uniformes.<br>E, o mais importante, tinha que comprar os novos livros para o ano letivo, que incluiriam duas novas matérias: Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e Adivinhação.**

— Você também caiu na besteira de escolher Adivinhação, hã? — Lyssi falou.

— Acho que todo mundo caiu. — Sirius respondeu, ele ainda não tinha se recuperado do trauma que foi sua primeira aula de Adivinhação.**  
>Harry teve uma surpresa quando parou para olhar a vitrine da livraria. Em vez da decoração habitual com livros de feitiçaria gravados a ouro, do tamanho de lajotas, havia uma grande gaiola de ferro com uns cem exemplares de O Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros. Páginas arrancadas voavam para todo o lado, enquanto os livros se agrediam e se atracavam em furiosas lutas livres e mordidas agressivas.<strong>

— Quem seria louco de comprar esse livro? — Alice perguntou.**  
>Harry puxou a lista de livros do bolso e consultou-a pela primeira vez.<br>O Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros estava arrolado como o livro-texto para a matéria Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. **

— E como eles vão usar o livro se essa porcaria fica tentando morder a pessoa? — Frank falou. — Sinceramente, quem é esse professor?

— Você vai ver. — Gina falou sorrindo.**  
>Agora ele compreendia por que Hagrid dissera que o livro futuramente seria útil. Sentiu alívio; andara imaginando se o amigo ia querer ajuda para cuidar de um novo bicho de estimação apavorante.<strong>

Todos deram risada.**  
>Quando Harry entrou na Floreios e Borrões, o gerente veio correndo ao seu encontro.<br>— Hogwarts? — perguntou o homem sem rodeios. — Veio comprar os seus livros?**

— Oi, tudo bem sim, esta um dia maravilho, não esta? — Sirius falou sarcastico**  
>— Vim. Preciso...<br>— Saia do caminho — disse o gerente empurrando Harry para o lado com impaciência. Em seguida, puxou um par de luvas muito grossas, apanhou um bengalão nodoso e rumou para a porta da gaiola em que estavam os exemplares de O Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros.  
>— Espere aí — disse Harry depressa —, já tenho um desses.<br>— Já? — Uma expressão de imenso alívio espalhou-se pelo rosto do gerente. — Graças a Deus. Já fui mordido cinco vezes esta manhã...**

— Coitado.**  
>Um barulho alto de papel rasgado cortou o ar; dois livros monstruosos tinham agarrado um terceiro e começavam a destruí-lo.<strong>

— Como ele espera vender um livro que esta todo destruído e faltando paginas? **  
>— Parem com isso! Parem com isso! — exclamou o gerente, enfiando a bengala pelas grades e separando os livros à força. — Nunca mais vou ter essas coisas em estoque, nunca mais! Tem sido uma loucura! Pensei que já tínhamos visto o pior quando compramos duzentos exemplares de O livro Invisível da Invisibilidade, custaram uma fortuna e nunca achamos os livros... Bem... Tem mais alguma coisa em que possa lhe servir?<strong>

— Esses dois livros são do mesmo autor, não é possível! **  
>— Tem — disse Harry, consultando a lista de livros —, preciso de Esclarecendo o Futuro, de Cassandra Vablatsky.<br>— Ah, vai começar a estudar Adivinhação? — perguntou o gerente descalçando as luvas e conduzindo Harry ao fundo da loja,**

— Não, não, magina.

**onde havia um canto reservado para esse assunto. Em uma mesinha estavam empilhados livros como Prevendo o imprevisível; Proteja-se Contra Choques e Bolas rachadas; Quando a Sorte se Transforma em Azar.  
>— Aqui está — disse o gerente, que subira em um escadote para apanhar um livro grosso, encadernado de preto. — Esclarecendo o Futuro. Um bom guia para todos os métodos básicos de adivinhação do futuro, quiromancia, bolas de cristal, tripas de aves...<strong>

— Nem começa, Dorcas. — Marlene falou quando viu a amiga abrindo a boca para fazer um comentário.**  
>Mas Harry não estava escutando. Seu olhar havia pousado em outro livro, que fazia parte de um arranjo em outra mesinha: Presságios de morte: O que fazer quando se sabe que vai acontecer o pior.<strong>

— Deprimente, Potter. — Lene comentou.**  
>— Ah, eu não leria isso se fosse você — disse o gerente de passagem, procurando ver o que Harry estava olhando. — Você vai começar a ver presságios de morte por todo lado. Só isso já é suficiente para matar a pessoa de medo.<br>Mas Harry continuou a encarar a capa do livro; tinha um cão preto do tamanho de um urso, com olhos brilhantes, que lhe parecia estranhamente familiar...**

— Para de pensar besteira, Harry! — Lily falou brava.

— Desculpa.**  
>O gerente pôs nas mãos de Harry o livro Esclarecendo o Futuro.<br>— Mais alguma coisa? — perguntou.  
>— Sim — respondeu Harry, desviando o olhar dos olhos do cão e consultando, meio atordoado, a lista. — Ah... Preciso de Transfiguração para o Curso Médio e de O Livro Padrão de Feitiços, 3º série.<br>Harry saiu da Floreios e Borrões dez minutos depois, com os livros debaixo do braço, e tomou o rumo do Caldeirão Furado sem reparar aonde ia, esbarrando em várias pessoas.  
>Subiu as escadas fazendo barulho, entrou em seu quarto e despejou os livros em cima da cama.<strong>

— Não vou nem comentar na sua falta de educação, mocinho!

**Alguém estivera ali limpando o quarto; as janelas abertas deixavam entrar o sol. Harry ouviu os ônibus passarem lá embaixo, na rua dos trouxas que ele não via, e o som dos transeuntes invisíveis no Beco Diagonal. Viu de relance o seu reflexo no espelho acima da pia.  
>— Não pode ter sido um presságio de morte — disse à sua imagem em tom de desafio. — Eu estava entrando em pânico quando vi aquela coisa na Rua Magnólia... Provavelmente era apenas um cão sem dono...<br>Ele ergueu a mão automaticamente e tentou achatar os cabelos.**

— Ainda não desistiu? — James perguntou achando graça no filho tentando domar o cabelo Potter.**  
>— Você está empenhado em uma batalha perdida, meu querido — disse sua imagem com a voz rouca.<strong>

— Vou fingir que isso é normal. — Frank falou.**  
>À medida que os dias se passavam, Harry começou a procurar por todo lugar aonde ia um sinal de Rony ou de Hermione. Muitos alunos de Hogwarts vinham ao Beco Diagonal agora, com a proximidade do ano letivo.<strong>

— Por que todo mundo sempre deixa tudo para a ultima hora?

**Harry encontrou Simas Finnigan e Dino Thomas, companheiros da Grifinória, na Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol, onde eles também haviam parado para namorar a Firebolt; encontrou também o verdadeiro Neville Longbottom, um menino de rosto redondo e muito desmemoriado, à porta da Floreios e Borrões. Harry não parou para conversar; Neville parecia ter extraviado a lista de livros e estava levando um carão da avó, uma senhora de aparência colossal.**

— Desculpa, Nev, achei melhor não atrapalhar.

— Tudo bem, Harry. **  
>Harry desejou que a senhora jamais descobrisse que ele fingira ser Neville quando estava fugindo do Ministério da Magia.<br>Harry acordou no último dia de férias, com o pensamento de que finalmente iria se encontrar com Rony e Hermione no dia seguinte, no Expresso de Hogwarts. Levantou-se, se vestiu e saiu para dar uma última espiada na Firebolt, e estava pensando onde iria almoçar, quando alguém gritou seu nome e ele se virou.**

**— ****Harry! HARRY!**

— Quem é o doido?**  
>E ali estavam eles, os dois, sentados na calçada da Sorveteria Florean Fortescue. Rony parecendo incrivelmente sardento, Hermione muito bronzeada, os dois acenando para ele freneticamente.<strong>

— Ah — Disse Fred.

— Agora tudo faz sentido. — concordou George.

Rony e Hermione ficaram indignados enquanto os gêmeos e os Marotos riam abertamente, o resto da sala estava tentando esconder as risadas, e falhando.**  
>— Finalmente! — exclamou Rony, rindo-se enquanto o amigo se sentava. — Fomos ao Caldeirão Furado, mas disseram que você tinha saído, fomos à Floreios e Borrões, à Madame Malkin e...<strong>

— Stalker!**  
>— Comprei todo o meu material escolar na semana passada — explicou Harry. — E como é que vocês sabiam que eu estava hospedado no Caldeirão Furado?<br>— Papai — disse Rony com simplicidade.  
>O Sr Weasley, que trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, é claro que soubera da história toda que acontecera com a tia Guida.<br>— É verdade que você transformou a sua tia em um balão? — perguntou Hermione num tom muito sério.**

— Ai, minha barriga! — Sirius falou enquanto se contorcia de dar risada junto com o resto da sala.**  
>— Eu não tive intenção — respondeu Harry, enquanto Rony rolava de rir.— Simplesmente... Perdi o controle.<br>— Não tem a menor graça, Rony. — disse Hermione rispidamente. — Francamente, fico admirada que Harry não tenha sido expulso.  
>— Eu também — admitiu Harry. — E nem expulso, pensei que ia ser preso. — E olhou para Rony. — Seu pai não sabe por que Fudge não me castigou, sabe?<strong>

— O que ele deveria ter feito. — Severus falou, o que causou a sala toda, menos Hermione e Regulus, a olhar feio para ele. — Como ele espera que os outros cumpra as regras? Desculpa, Harry, mas não é só porque você derrotou Voldemort, mais de uma vez devo acrescentar, que você esta isento das leis.

— Eu sei. — Harry falou lembrando dos eventos que antecederam seu sexto ano, quando ele se tocou de uma coisa. — Hey, você me chamou de Harry!

Snape apenas revirou os olhos.**  
>— Provavelmente porque era você, não é? — Rony sacudiu os ombros ainda rindo. — O famoso Harry Potter e tudo o mais. Eu nem gostaria de ver o que o Ministério faria comigo se eu transformasse minha tia em balão. <strong>

— Viu? Até o Ronald concorda comigo.

— Como assim _até _o Ronald?

**Mas não se esqueça, eles teriam que me desenterrar primeiro, porque mamãe já teria me matado antes. Em todo o caso, pode perguntar ao papai hoje à noite. Estamos hospedados no Caldeirão Furado, também! Assim você pode ir para a estação de King's Cross conosco amanhã! Hermione também está lá!  
>A garota confirmou com a cabeça, radiante.<br>— Mamãe e papai me deixaram lá hoje de manhã com todas as minhas coisas de Hogwarts.  
>— Fantástico! — exclamou Harry feliz. — Então você já comprou os livros e todo o resto?<br>— Olhe só para isso — disse Rony, tirando uma caixa comprida e fina de uma sacola e abrindo-a. — Uma varinha nova em folha. Trinta e cinco centímetros e meio, salgueiro, contendo um fio de cauda de unicórnio.**

— Finalmente, hein. — James falou sorrindo.

— Né! — Rony concordou.

**E compramos todos os nossos livros... — Ele apontou para uma grande saca embaixo da cadeira. — E aqueles livros monstruosos, hein? O balconista quase chorou quando dissemos que queríamos dois.**

— Ainda quero saber que professor é tão louco para usar esse livro. — Alice disse.**  
>— E isso tudo o que é, Mione? — perguntou Harry, apontando não para uma, mas para três sacas estufadas na cadeira junto à amiga.<br>— Bem, é que vou fazer mais matérias novas do que vocês, não é? Comprei os livros de Aritmancia, de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, de Adivinhação, de Estudo das Runas Antigas, de Estudo dos Trouxas...**

— Ela é pior que a Lily! — Lena disse assustada.**  
>— Para que é que você vai fazer Estudo dos Trouxas? — perguntou Rony, revirando os olhos para Harry. — Você nasceu trouxa! Sua mãe e seu pai são trouxas! Você já sabe tudo sobre trouxas!<br>— Mas vai ser fascinante estudar os trouxas do ponto de vista dos bruxos — disse Hermione muito séria.**

— Eu fiz a mesma coisa, Mione. — Lily falou. — Achei fascinante!

— Muito. Adorei a perspectiva deles nas guerras trouxas e nos eletrodomésticos.

Antes que as duas começassem a conversar e não parassem mais Neville achou melhor continuar lendo.**  
>— Você está planejando comer ou dormir este ano, Mione? — perguntou Harry, enquanto Rony dava risadinhas abafadas. A garota não ligou para os dois.<strong>

— É uma boa pergunta. — Dorcas falou.

— E varias dessas aulas aconteciam ao mesmo tempo na nossa época. — Alice contou. — Como você planeja ter tempo pra todas.

— Mágica. — Mione falou sorrindo.**  
>— Ainda tenho dez galeões — disse ela examinando a bolsa.<br>— É meu aniversário em setembro, e mamãe e papai me deram um dinheiro para eu comprar um presente de aniversário antecipado.  
>— Que tal um bom livro? — perguntou Rony inocentemente.<br>— Não, acho que não — disse Hermione controlando-se. — O que eu quero mesmo é uma coruja. Quero dizer, Harry tem a Edwiges e você tem o Errol...  
>— Não tenho, não — respondeu Rony. — Errol é uma coruja de família. Meu mesmo só tenho o Perebas. — E tirou o rato de estimação do bolso. — Quero mandar examinar ele — acrescentou, pousando Perebas na mesa a que estavam sentados. — Acho que o Egito não fez bem a ele.<br>Perebas estava mais magro do que de costume, e seus bigodes pareciam decididamente caídos.**

Agora que Harry parou para pensar nos eventos do terceiro ano ele entendeu porque Perebas, ou Rabicho, estava com uma aparência tão ruim.**  
>— Tem uma loja para criaturas mágicas ali. — disse Harry, que agora conhecia o Beco Diagonal como a palma da mão. — Você podia ver se eles têm algum produto para o Perebas, e Mione podia comprar a coruja.<br>Assim dizendo, eles pagaram os sorvetes e atravessaram a rua para ir a Animais Mágicos.  
>Não havia muito espaço dentro da loja. Cada centímetro das paredes estava escondido por gaiolas. Era malcheirosa e barulhenta porque os ocupantes das gaiolas guinchavam, gritavam, palravam, sibilavam. A bruxa ao balcão estava ocupada ensinando a um bruxo como cuidar de um tritão com dois rabos, <strong>

— Isso é possível? — Alex perguntou olhando para os nerds da sala.

— Aparentemente sim. — Remus respondeu dando de ombros, mostrando que ele também não tinha ideia, assim como os outros nerds.

**por isso Harry, Rony e Hermione aguardaram, examinando as gaiolas.  
>Havia dois enormes sapos roxos que engoliam, com um ruído aquoso, um banquete de moscas-varejeiras mortas. <strong>

— Nojento. — Marlene falou fazendo careta.

**Uma tartaruga gigante, o casco incrustado de pedras preciosas, cintilava junto à janela. Lesmas venenosas, cor de laranja, subiam lentamente pela parede do seu aquário, e um coelho branco e gordo não parava de se transformar em cartola de cetim e novamente em coelho, com um grande estalo. Havia ainda gatos de todas as cores, uma gaiola barulhenta de corvos, uma cesta de engraçadas bolas de pêlo creme que zuniam alto, e, em cima do balcão, um gaiolão de ratos negros e luzidios que brincavam de dar saltos se apoiando nos longos rabos lisos.  
>O bruxo do tritão de dois rabos saiu e Rony se aproximou do balcão.<br>— É o meu rato — disse à bruxa. — Ele tem andado meio indisposto desde que voltamos do Egito.  
>— Põe ele aqui no balcão — pediu a bruxa, tirando do bolso um par de pesados óculos de armação preta.<br>Rony catou Perebas do bolso interno **

— O bolso não é lugar para carregar um rato, Rony. — Sirius falou se fingindo de desapontado.

**e depositou-o ao lado da gaiola dos seus companheiros de espécie, que pararam os saltitos e correram para as grades para ver melhor.  
>Como todo o resto que Rony possuía, Perebas, o rato, era de segunda mão (pertencera ao irmão de Rony, Percy) e era um pouco maltratado. Ao lado dos reluzentes ratos na gaiola, ele parecia particularmente lastimável.<br>— Hum — fez a bruxa, levantando Perebas. — Que idade tem esse rato?  
>— Não sei — respondeu Rony. — Ele é bem velho. Foi do meu irmão.<br>— Que poderes ele tem? — perguntou a bruxa, examinando Perebas atentamente.**

_Se transformar em um bruxo filho de uma mãe. _Harry pensou em vários outros xingamentos, mas não disse nada.**  
>— Ah... — A verdade é que Perebas jamais revelara o menor vestígio de poderes interessantes, o olhar da bruxa se deslocou da orelha esquerda e esfiapada de Perebas para a pata dianteira, que tinha um dedinho a menos, e deu um muxoxo alto.<br>— Este aqui já sofreu muito na vida — disse ela.  
>— Já estava assim quando Percy me deu — respondeu Rony se defendendo.<strong>

— Você falou como se o rato fosse uma coisa.

Rony queria responder que ele deveria ter deixado o rato no Egito ou deixado o Bixento comer ele, mas não queria levantar nenhuma suspeita, então só deu de ombros.**  
>— Não se pode esperar que um rato comum ou rato de jardim como esse viva mais do que uns três anos — disse a bruxa. — Agora se o senhor estiver procurando alguma coisa mais resistente, talvez goste de um desses...<br>Ela indicou os ratos negros, que imediatamente recomeçaram a saltar. Rony resmungou:  
>— Exibidos.<strong>

— Odeio quando vendedores fazem isso. — Lyssi reclamou e ganhou uns comentários de aprovação**  
>— Bem, se o senhor não quiser outro, pode experimentar um tônico para ratos — disse a bruxa, levando a mão embaixo do balcão e apanhando um frasquinho vermelho.<br>— Está bem. Quanto...  
>Rony se encolheu quando uma coisa enorme e laranja saiu voando do teto da gaiola mais alta e aterrissou na cabeça dele, e em seguida avançou e bufou com violência para Perebas.<br>— NÃO BICHENTO, NÃO! — gritou a bruxa, mas Perebas escapuliu entre as suas mãos como uma barra de sabão molhado, aterrissou de pernas abertas no chão e disparou para a porta.**

— Bichento? Que tipo de nome é esse? — Sirius perguntou soando realmente confuso pelo nome, causando risadas em todos.**  
>— Perebas! — berrou Rony, correndo atrás do rato; Harry seguiu-o.<br>Os dois levaram quase dez minutos para recuperar Perebas, que se refugiara embaixo de um latão de lixo à porta da Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol. Rony tornou a enfiar o rato trêmulo no bolso e se endireitou, massageando os cabelos.  
>— Que foi aquilo?<br>— Ou um gato muito grande ou um tigre muito pequeno — disse Harry.**

— Um tigre anão! — Alice falou sorrindo. — Eu quero um tigre anão.

— Como você vai cuidar de um tigre, Ali? — James perguntou.

— Com muito amor e carinho, oras!**  
>— Aonde foi a Mione?<br>— Provavelmente comprando a coruja.**

**Eles refizeram o caminho pela rua apinhada de gente até a Animais Mágicos. Quando iam chegando, viram Hermione sair, mas ela não trazia coruja alguma. Seus braços envolviam com firmeza um enorme gato laranja.**

- Um gato? – Frank meio que resmungou. Ele odiava gatos. Sirius e Marlene tiveram que concordar, eles sempre preferiram cachorros, não é atoa que a forma animaga de Sirius é um cachorro.

— Devia ter comprado um cachorro se não ia comprar uma coruja. — Sirius disse. — Cachorros são muito mais fieis ao seu dono do que gatos.

— Mas fazem a maior bagunça. — Fred argumentou.

— E precisam de atenção constantemente. — Hermione se defendeu.

E estava estabelecida uma disputa para ver qual animal era o melhor: gatos ou cachorros. Depois de muita briga, Lyssi gritou que queria ler o livro logo e que no papel só dizia que todos teriam que estar na mesma sala, não falava nada sobre petrificar algumas pessoas.  
><strong>— Você comprou aquele monstro? — perguntou Rony, <strong>

- E Rony ganha o prêmio de discrição do ano – falou Fred batendo no irmão.

boquiaberto.

— Bichento não é um monstro, só é incompreendido. — Dorcas falou.

— Você fala isso porque não teve que conviver com essa peste.

— Ronald!  
><strong>— Ele é lindo, não é? — disse Hermione radiante.<br>Era uma questão de opinião, pensou Harry. **

- O que quer dizer que ele é feio – brincou Sirius e levou uma tapa de Hermione – Aí!

**A pelagem do gato era espessa e fofa, mas ele decididamente tinha pernas arqueadas e uma cara de poucos amigos, **

- Ele só é tímido – retrucou Hermione.

**estranhamente amassada, como se tivesse batido de frente numa parede de tijolos.**

- Ele não é assim! Você é muito malvado! – reclamou Hermione, chateada.

**Agora que Perebas não estava à vista, porém, o gato ronronava satisfeito nos braços de Hermione.**

- Bem, pelo menos ele é esperto – falou Harry.

Até Rony teve que concordar.  
><strong>— Mione, essa coisa quase me escalpelou! — reclamou Rony.<strong>

- Problema teu – brincou Lene e recebeu um olhar assassino de Rony – Desculpa?  
><strong>— Foi sem querer, não foi, Bichento? — perguntou Hermione.<br>— E o que vai ser do Perebas?**

- Era pra ter morrido logo – resmungou Harry.

** — ****disse o menino apontando para o calombo no bolso do peito. — Ele precisa de descanso e sossego! **

Rony olhou enjoado pro livro. Se ele soubesse quem Perebas era antes...

**Como é que vai ter isso com esse bicho por perto?**

**— ****Isto me lembra que você esqueceu o seu tônico para ratos — disse Hermione, batendo o frasco vermelho na mão de Rony. — E pare de se preocupar, Bichento vai dormir no meu dormitório e Perebas no seu, qual é o problema?**

- O resto do tempo? – sugeriu Lily, que não estava com um bom pressentimento.

**Coitado do Bichento, a bruxa disse que ele está na loja há séculos; ninguém quis o gato.**

Regulus se controlou para não dizer "não sei o motivo".**  
>— Por que será? — perguntou Rony com sarcasmo, <strong>

Bem, parece que alguém fez isso por ele. Mas Regulus não ficou muito feliz em ver que pensara igual a um Weasley.

**a caminho do Caldeirão Furado.  
>Encontraram o Sr. Weasley sentado no bar, lendo o Profeta Diário.<strong>

Caretas de Harry e Hermione.  
><strong>— Harry! — exclamou ele, erguendo a cabeça e sorrindo. — Como vai?<strong>

- Me sentindo ignorando – falou Rony e Hermione concordou.  
><strong>— Bem, obrigado — respondeu o garoto enquanto ele, Rony e Hermione se reuniam ao Sr. Weasley com todas as compras que tinham feito.<strong>

- Passa na cara que é rico – brincou Lene, mas não foi legal, já que Rony era, bem, pobre. Ela se esqueceu disso.**  
>O Sr. Weasley pôs o jornal de lado e Harry viu a foto de Sirius Black, agora muito sua conhecida, encarando-o.<strong>

- Tão tocante como você já me reconhece – ironizou Sirius.

— Como não reconhecer sua cara de zumbi, caro padrinho? — Harry entrou na brincadeira tentando amenizar o ambiente.

— Assim você que ofende, querido afilhado.  
><strong>— Então eles ainda não pegaram o homem? — perguntou.<br>— Não **

- Graças – James suspirou aliviado.

**— ****respondeu o Sr. Weasley, parecendo muito sério. — O Ministério nos tirou do nosso trabalho normal para tentar encontrá-lo, mas até agora não tivemos sorte.**

- O Sr. Weasley não trabalha com alguma coisa de artefatos trouxas? – perguntou Alice, confusa. Acenos. – E mesmo assim tiraram ele do trabalho dele? Que estupidez.

— Mas se for parar pra pensar, o Ministro avisou os trouxas, então o Sr. Weasley entra na "caça às bruxas". — Remus pensou em voz alta.**  
>— Nós receberíamos uma recompensa se o apanhássemos? — perguntou Rony. — Seria bom ganhar mais um dinheirinho...<strong>

- Assim você me magoa, querendo ganhar dinheiro pela minha captura – Sirius falou falsamente magoado. Embora, ele realmente estivesse abalado pela ideia.**  
>— Não seja ridículo, Rony — disse o Sr. Weasley, que a um olhar mais atento parecia muito tenso. — Black não vai ser apanhado por um bruxo de treze anos. <strong>

- Não tenho certeza disso – resmungou Severus.

- Nem vem – reclamou Sirius, mas estava sorrindo para o espanto de todos, principalmente de Snape. – Eu só seria apanhado por um bruxo muito competente. Ou uma bruxa muito gata – sorriu malicioso, sendo repreendido por Marlene.

— Ou um trio de idiotas que não sabem ter um ano normal. — George comentou.

**Os guardas de Azkaban é que vão levá-lo de volta, escreva o que digo.**

- Não. Você errou – falou Gina.**  
>Naquele momento a Sra. Weasley entrou no bar, carregada de sacas e acompanhada pelos gêmeos, Fred e Jorge, que iam começar o quinto ano em Hogwarts; <strong>

- Nós mesmos.

— Os mais divos Weasleys.

**Percy, o recém eleito monitor-chefe; **

- Metido.

**e Gina, a caçula e única menina da família.  
>Gina, que sempre teve um xodó por Harry, pareceu ainda mais constrangida do que de costume, <strong>

Gina corou.

**talvez porque o menino lhe salvara a vida no ano anterior, em Hogwarts. Ela ficou muito corada e murmurou um "****_olá_****", sem olhar para Harry. **

Gina não acredita que ela fora aquela menina um dia. Ela progrediu muito.

**Percy, porém, estendeu a mão solenemente como se ele e o colega jamais tivessem se encontrado e disse:  
>— Harry. Que prazer em vê-lo.<br>— Olá, Percy — respondeu Harry, tentando conter o riso.  
>— Você está bem, espero? — continuou Percy pomposo, durante o aperto de mãos. Parecia até que estava sendo apresentado ao prefeito.<strong>

- Nossa. Ele é doido.**  
>— Muito bem, obrigado...<br>— Harry! — exclamou Fred, empurrando Percy com os cotovelos e fazendo uma grande reverência. — É simplesmente esplêndido encontrá-lo, meu caro...  
>— Maravilhoso — disse Jorge, empurrando Fred para o lado e, por sua vez, apertando a mão de Harry. — Absolutamente maravilhoso.<strong>

A sala riu.

- Essa foi ótima – elogiaram os Marotos.

- Obrigado, obrigado – agradeceram os gêmeos, orgulhosos. **  
>— Agora chega — interrompeu-os a Sra. Weasley.<br>— Mãe! — exclamou Fred como se tivesse acabado de avistá-la, apertando-lhe a mão também: — É realmente formidável encontrá-la...**

- E inesperado – completou Jorge.  
><strong>— Eu já disse que chega — disse a Sra. Weasley, descansando as compras em uma cadeira vazia. — Olá, Harry, querido. Suponho que tenha sabido das nossas eletrizantes novidades?<strong>

- Não exatamente eletrizantes.

** — ****Ela apontou para o distintivo de prata novinho em folha no peito de Percy. — É o segundo monitor-chefe na família! — exclamou, inchada de orgulho.**

- Por quê? – Sirius ficou chocado.  
><strong>— E o último — resmungou Fred para si mesmo.<br>— Não duvido nada — disse a Sra. Weasley, franzindo a testa de repente. — Estou reparando que até hoje vocês dois não foram promovidos a monitores.**

A sala explodiu em risadas. Aqueles dois sendo monitores? De jeito nenhum.  
><strong>— E para que é que nós queremos ser monitores? — perguntou Jorge, parecendo se indignar até com a própria ideia.<strong>

- Porque eu estava indignado!

** — ****Isso tiraria toda a graça da vida.**

- Ei! – reclamaram Rony, Hermione, Lily e Remus.  
><strong>Gina abafou o riso.<br>— Vocês deviam dar um exemplo melhor para sua irmã! — ralhou a Sra. Weasley.**

- Eu não preciso de exemplos.  
><strong>— Gina tem outros irmãos para lhe dar exemplo, mãe<strong>

- Exemplos demais – resmungou Gina.

** — ****disse Percy com altivez. **

**— ****Vou mudar de roupa para o jantar...**

- Vou vestir minha veste de gala – falou Fred, imitando a voz de Percy.

A sala riu.  
><strong>Ele desapareceu e Jorge deixou escapar um suspiro.<br>— Bem que a gente tentou trancar ele numa pirâmide — disse a Harry. — Mas a mamãe flagrou a gente no ato.**

- Que pena – ironizou Dorcas.**  
>O jantar àquela noite foi muito agradável. Tom, o dono do bar-hospedaria, juntou três mesas na sala, e os sete Weasley, Harry e Hermione traçaram cinco pratos maravilhosos.<strong>

- Traçaram? Você é estranho, Harry – falou Neville enquanto o resto da sala trocava olhares maliciosos.

- Obrigado – Harry deu de ombros decidindo ignorar a mente poluída de seus companheiros.**  
>— Como vamos para a estação de King's Cross amanhã, papai? — perguntou Fred quando enfiavam a colher em um suntuoso pudim de chocolate.<br>— O Ministério vai mandar dois carros.**

- O quê?

** — ****disse o Sr. Weasley. Todos ergueram os olhos para ele.  
>— Por quê? — perguntou Percy, curioso.<strong>

Harry se mexeu, inconfortável na cadeira.  
><strong>— Por sua causa, Percy — disse Jorge, sério. — E vão botar bandeirinhas em cima dos capôs, com as letras TC...<br>—... Significando Tremendo Chefão — completou Fred.**

- Estávamos inspirado naquele dia – sorriram Fred e Jorge.  
><strong>Todos, à exceção de Percy e da Sra. Weasley, deram risadinhas baixando o rosto para os pudins.<strong>

- Até o papai – falou Rony.**  
>— Por que é que o Ministério vai mandar carros, pai? — Percy repetiu a pergunta, num tom muito digno.<strong>

- Que não combina com ele – falou Gina.  
><strong>— Bem, como não temos mais nenhum — disse o Sr. Weasley —, e como trabalho lá, eles vão me fazer esse favor...<strong>

- Isso não é verdade – apostou Frank.  
><strong>Sua voz era displicente, mas Harry não pôde deixar de notar que as orelhas do Sr. Weasley tinham ficado vermelhas, iguais às de Rony quando o pressionavam.<strong>

- Que fofo – Sirius perturbou.

Rony corou.  
><strong>— E ainda bem — disse a Sra. Weasley, animada. — Vocês fazem ideia de quanta bagagem têm juntos? Que bela figura vocês fariam no metrô dos trouxas...<strong>

- E como vocês vão nos outros anos? – James perguntou.  
><strong> Todo mundo já está de mala pronta ou não?<strong>

- Aposto que não.

**— ****Rony ainda não guardou todas as coisas novas no malão — disse Percy, com voz de sofredor. — Largou tudo em cima da minha cama.**

- Ninguém precisava saber.  
><strong>— É melhor você subir e guardar tudo direito, Rony porque não vamos ter tempo amanhã cedo — disse a Sra. Weasley alto, para o filho sentado mais longe. Rony amarrou a cara para Percy.<strong>

- Claro, ele podia ter ficado calado – resmungou Rony.  
><strong>Depois do jantar todos se sentiram satisfeitos e cheios de sono.<br>Um a um foram subindo para os quartos para verificar as coisas para o dia seguinte. Rony e Percy estavam hospedados no quarto ao lado de Harry.**

- Eu sempre fico com os piores quartos.

**Ele acabara de fechar e trancar seu malão quando ouviu vozes zangadas através da parede, e foi ver o que estava acontecendo.**

- Curioso? Não, imagina – ironizou Neville.  
><strong>A porta do quarto doze estava entreaberta e Percy gritava:<br>— Estava aqui, em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira, eu o tirei para polir...  
>— Eu não peguei, está bem? — berrava Rony em resposta.<br>— Que está acontecendo? — perguntou Harry.  
>— Meu distintivo de monitor-chefe sumiu — respondeu Percy virando-se irritado para Harry.<strong>

- E quem liga?  
><strong>— E o tônico para ratos de Perebas também<strong>

_Era melhor nem ter aparecido_, pensou Hermione.

** — ****falou Rony, jogando as coisas para fora do malão para procurá-lo. — Acho que deixei o frasco no bar...**

- Então, vá lá pegar.  
><strong>— Você não vai a lugar nenhum até achar o meu distintivo — berrou Percy.<strong>

- Não é culpa dele que você perdeu o seu distintivo – falou Regulus.  
><strong>— Eu vou buscar o remédio do Perebas. Já fiz a mala — disse Harry a Rony, e desceu.<strong>

- Boa ideia.

**Harry estava no corredor a meio caminho do bar, agora mal iluminado, quando ouviu outras duas vozes zangadas que vinham da sala. **

- Ninguém tá calmo hoje, né? – Lyssi perguntou.

**Um segundo depois, ele as reconheceu como sendo as do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley. **

- Mamãe e papai discutindo? – Gina ficou surpresa.

**Hesitou, sem querer que eles soubessem que os ouvira discutindo, **

- As pessoas não ficam muito felizes com outras ouvindo a sua discussão – falou Harry.

**mas a menção do seu nome o fez parar, e, num segundo momento, se aproximar da porta da sala.**

Ninguém podia culpar Harry por querer saber algo dele.  
><strong>—... Não faz sentido não contar a ele — o Sr. Weasley dizia, veemente. — O garoto tem o direito de saber. Tentei dizer isso a Fudge, mas ele insiste em tratar Harry como criança. <strong>

- Quem aposta que estão escondendo algum segredo? – Lene sorriu dramaticamente.

**O menino já tem treze anos e...  
>— Arthur, a verdade iria aterrorizar Harry! — disse a Sra. Weasley com a voz esganiçada. — Você quer mesmo mandar Harry de volta à escola com essa ameaça pairando sobre a cabeça dele? Pelo amor de Deus, ele está feliz sem saber de nada!<strong>

- E inseguro – resmungou Harry. As pessoas tinham mania de querer esconder as coisas deles quando ele preferia saber, não importa o quão ruim fosse.**  
>— Não quero fazê-lo infeliz, quero deixá-lo de sobreaviso! — retrucou o Sr. Weasley. — Você sabe como são o Harry e o Rony andando por aí sozinhos, já foram parar na Floresta Proibida duas vezes!<strong>

- Culpados – falou Rony.

**Mas Harry não pode fazer isto este ano!**

- E nos outros ele podia?

**Quando penso o que poderia ter acontecido a ele na noite em que fugiu de casa! Se o Nôitibus não o tivesse apanhado, aposto que ele estaria morto antes do Ministério encontrá-lo.**

- Bem, parece que alguém ou algo quer te matar.

— Só pra variar um pouco dos outros anos.  
><strong>— Mas ele não está morto, está são e salvo,<strong>

_Por enquanto,_ pensou Harry.

**então qual é o sentido...  
>— Molly, dizem que Sirius Black é doido, e talvez seja, mas ele foi suficientemente esperto para fugir de Azkaban,<strong>

- Obrigado – Sirius agradeceu com um sorriso de escárnio.

**e isto é uma coisa que todos supõem que seja impossível.**

- Nada é impossível para Sirius Black – recitou James Potter.

Sirius sorriu para o amigo. Era uma frase que ele vivia repetindo.

**Já faz três semanas e nem sinal dele,**

- Fico feliz por isso – falou Remus e Regulus concordou.

**e não dou a mínima para o que Fudge vive declarando ao Profeta Diário, estamos tão próximos de apanhar Black quanto estamos de inventar uma varinha que funcione sozinha. **

- O que só comprova a incompetência do ministério – falaram Snape e Regulus.

**A única coisa de que temos certeza é que Black está atrás de...**

**— ****Mas Harry está perfeitamente seguro em Hogwarts.**

- Por que eu estaria atrás de Harry? – Sirius perguntou.

Ninguém respondeu. Era complicado demais.

Sirius ficou com um mau pressentimento. Mas ele sabia que não faria mal a Harry nunca.  
><strong>— Achávamos que Azkaban era perfeitamente segura. Se Black foi capaz de sair de Azkaban, então é capaz de entrar em Hogwarts.<strong>

- Hogwarts não é um lugar seguro – falou Hermione, pensativa. Depois de tudo que eles passaram, não tinha como aquele lugar ser seguro e se fosse, ela não estava interessada em ver o lugar inseguro.  
><strong>— Mas ninguém tem realmente certeza de que Black esteja atrás de Harry...<strong>

Sirius encarou Harry, que a todo custo evitava olhar para ele. Será que ele tinha feito alguma coisa para ele? Mas, se tivesse, como o outro o trataria tão bem?**  
>Ouviu-se um baque seco na mesa e Harry não teve dúvida de que o Sr. Weasley tinha dado um soco na mesa.<br>— Molly, quantas vezes preciso lhe dizer a mesma coisa? A imprensa não noticiou porque Fudge não queria que houvesse escândalo, mas Fudge foi até Azkaban na noite em que Black fugiu.**

- E mesmo assim ele não o impediu.

**Os guardas lhe disseram que Black andava falando durante o sono havia algum tempo.**

- Ótimo. Agora eu sou um sonâmbulo.

**Sempre as mesmas palavras: "****_Ele está em Hogwarts... Ele está em Hogwarts._****" Black é desequilibrado, Molly, e quer ver Harry morto.**

- Claro que não! – falou Sirius horrorizado. _Talvez_ ele fosse mesmo desequilibrado, mas querer matar alguém? Principalmente Harry? Nunca.

**Se você quer saber, ele acha que se matar Harry vai trazer Você-Sabe-Quem de volta ao poder.**

- Eu não sou burro – rosnou Sirius.

**Black perdeu tudo naquela noite em que Harry deteve Você-Sabe-Quem, e passou doze anos sozinho em Azkaban pensando nisso..**

Essa parte era verdade. Sirius sabia. Se James morresse e ele fosse preso... Ele não pensaria em mais nada.**  
>Fez-se silêncio. Harry chegou mais perto da porta, desesperado para ouvir mais.<strong>

- Não se isso faria algum bem, Harry – Gina falou.  
><strong>— Bem, Arthur, você deve fazer o que acha que é certo. Mas está se esquecendo de Alvo Dumbledore. Acho que nada poderá fazer mal a Harry em Hogwarts enquanto Dumbledore for o diretor. <strong>

Regulus revirou os olhos. Dumbledore não era um deus, mas as pessoas pareciam se esquecer disso.

**Suponho que ele esteja sabendo de tudo isso.**

- Até parece que alguém ia pensar em esconder isso de Dumbledore – falou Alex.  
><strong>— Claro que sabe. Tivemos que lhe perguntar se se importava que os guardas de Azkaban tomassem posição junto às entradas da escola. Ele não ficou muito satisfeito,<strong>

- E quem ficaria?

**mas concordou.  
>— Não ficou satisfeito? Por que não ficaria satisfeito, se os guardas estão lá para agarrar o Black?<strong>

- Por que vamos ter que conviver com os Dementadores? – sugeriu Neville.  
><strong>— Dumbledore não gosta dos guardas de Azkaban.<strong>

- E quem gosta?

**— ****disse o Sr. Weasley deprimido. — Nem eu, se você quer saber... Mas estar lidando com um bruxo como Black, por vezes a gente tem que se aliar com gente que se prefere evitar.**

- Vocês preferem um Dementador a mim? – Sirius nunca fora tão insultado na vida dele.

- A você não. Ao que as pessoas pensaram que você era – Gina corrigiu.

Dizer que Sirius estava abalado era pouco. Ele nunca pensou que fosse se tornar tão temido. Era exatamente o que queria evitar quando fugiu de casa.

- Ei, eu estou aqui – falou Lene, o olhando firmemente – Eu nunca acreditaria que você fizesse... Essas coisas... E qualquer um com um pouco de cérebro também.

- Obrigado – falou Sirius. Ele nem sabia explicar o quanto aquilo era importante para ele. Ele precisava que alguém dissesse que acreditava nele, que alguém estivesse lá por ele pela primeira vez na vida, ele sabia que James, Remus e Peter sempre acreditaram nele, mas eles são praticamente irmãos para ele. Ele precisava que alguém, que não fosse seu irmão, ou quase, acabasse com as dúvidas que ás vezes tinha sobre a sua própria personalidade. Ele não queria se tornar um monstro, não queria se transformar naquilo que sua mãe trabalhou tão duro para transforma-lo.

- Eu vou sempre estar aqui para você, Sirius – falou Lene.

Sirius não conseguiu se segurar mais depois daquelas palavras, do jeito que ela estava olhando para ele. Simplesmente a beijou.

Ele nunca tinha desejado tanto beijar uma garota antes na vida, mas Marlene era diferente, sempre foi. Ela nunca ficou ao seus pés, como o resto da população feminina de Hogwarts, também nunca ligou para o que as outras pessoas pensavam dela, ela sempre dizia que não importava o que ela fazia as pessoas iam colocar algum defeito, então ela fazia o que gostava e que se dana-se o que os outros falassem. Foi isso que atraiu os olhares de Sirius, mas agora ele via o quão fiel ela era ao seus amigos e não pode resistir. Eles esqueceram dos outros ali, que estavam rindo, felizes pelos dois.

Nada era mais importante para eles do que aquele momento que eles desejavam faz tempo.

- Eu também vou estar aqui para você, Marlene. Sempre. – falou Sirius. E ele falava sério. Ele não tinha planos de a deixar ir embora nunca mais, não agora que ele finalmente tinha conseguido o que queria faz tempo, afinal cachorros quando pegam o osso, não largam mais, certo? Para confirmar isso, a puxou para sentar no colo dele, deixando os braços ao redor dela.

- Finalmente! – James comemorou com Remus.

Gina sorriu para Lene.

- Fico feliz por vocês. — Gina falou com um sorriso enorme, se lembrando de quando beijou Harry pela primeira vez.

- Obrigada, falou.

**Se eles salvarem Harry... Então nunca mais direi uma palavra contra eles **

- Obrigado pelo carinho – falou Harry.

**— ****disse o Sr. Weasley cansado. — Já está tarde, Molly, é melhor subirmos...  
>Harry ouviu as cadeiras serem mexidas. O mais silenciosamente que pôde, correu pelo corredor até o bar e desapareceu de vista.<strong>

- Harry ninja em ação.

**A porta da sala se abriu, e alguns segundos depois o ruído de passos lhe informou que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam subindo as escadas.**

- Você conseguiu – falou James.

- Claro – respondeu numa altitude típica de James.**  
>O frasco de tônico para ratos estava debaixo da mesa à qual o grupo se sentara mais cedo. Harry esperou até a porta do quarto do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley se fechar, depois tornou a subir levando o vidro.<br>Encontrou Fred e Jorge agachados nas sombras do patamar, **

- O que vocês estavam aprontando? – Lily estreitou os olhos.

- Nada – falaram _inocentemente_.

**rindo a mais não poder de ouvir Percy desmontar o quarto que ocupava com Rony, à procura do distintivo.**

- Foram vocês – os Marotos afirmaram, com um sorriso.  
><strong>— Está conosco — sussurrou Fred a Harry — Andamos dando uma melhorada nele.<strong>

- Melhorada? – perguntaram Sirius e Lene juntos, sorrindo depois.**  
>No distintivo agora se lia <strong>**_Tremendo Chefão_****.**

Lily somente balançou a cabeça, sem esperanças.**  
>Harry forçou uma risada, <strong>

- Obrigado, Harry – os gêmeos falaram magoados.

- Desculpa – pediu.

**foi entregar a Rony o frasco de tônico para ratos, depois se trancou em seu quarto e foi se deitar.  
>Então Sirius Black estava atrás dele.<strong>

Sirius fez uma careta. Claro que ele não podia ficar feliz por muito tempo.

**Isto explicava tudo. Fudge tinha sido indulgente porque ficara aliviadíssimo de encontrá-lo vivo.**

- O alívio faz coisas estranhas com as pessoas – falou Dorcas.  
><strong>Fizera Harry prometer não sair do Beco Diagonal onde havia um grande número de bruxos para vigiá-lo. <strong>

- Agoniante – falou Josh.

**E ia mandar dois carros do Ministério para levá-los à estação no dia seguinte, de modo que os Weasley pudessem cuidar de Harry até ele embarcar no trem.**

- Pelo menos uma coisa boa surgiu disso tudo – falou Alex.  
><strong>Harry ficou deitado ouvindo a gritaria abafada no quarto vizinho e imaginando por que não se sentia mais apavorado.<strong>

- Porque você é estranho e não pode ter reações normais? – falou Lyssi.

**Sirius Black matara treze pessoas com uma maldição;**

Lene abraçou Sirius mais forte, que a abraçou de volta.

**O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley obviamente pensavam que Harry entraria em pânico se soubesse da verdade.**

- Porque é o que uma pessoa normal faria – sugeriu Neville.

**Mas, por acaso, Harry concordava inteiramente com o Sr. Weasley que o lugar mais seguro da terra era aquele em que Alvo Dumbledore acontecesse de estar. **

- Eu esperava mais – Regulus estava desapontado – Depois de tudo que já aconteceu, você ainda achar que Dumbledore pode impedir algo? – _ou quer_, acrescentou em pensamento.

- Eu tinha treze anos – justificou Harry. Ele não queria que Regulus ficasse desapontado com ele.

**As pessoas não diziam sempre que Dumbledore era a única pessoa de quem Lord Voldemort já tivera medo? Com certeza Black, sendo o braço direito de Voldemort, não teria também igual medo do diretor?**

- Essa lógica, embora boa, é falha – falou Frank – Simplesmente porque as pessoas não são iguais. **  
>E agora havia os guardas de Azkaban de quem todos não paravam de falar.<strong>

Harry fez uma careta. Ele realmente odiava Dementadores.

**Eles pareciam deixar as pessoas paralisadas de pavor e, se estavam de prontidão a toda volta da escola, as chances de Black entrar lá pareciam muito remotas.**

- Mas você conseguiu – falou Harry – Você me ajudou.

Sirius suspirou aliviado. Ele ajudou Harry. Ele não o machucou.  
><strong>Não, considerando tudo, a coisa que mais incomodava Harry era o fato de que suas chances de visitar Hogsmeade agora eram zero.<strong>

- Sério? – Alex estava incrédulo.

- Harry é doido – concordou Lene.

- Ei!  
><strong>Ninguém iria querer que Harry deixasse a segurança do castelo até Black ser apanhado; <strong>

- O que seria uma boa ideia se tivesse mesmo um assassino atrás de você – falou Hermione.

**aliás, Harry suspeitava que todos os seus movimentos seriam atentamente vigiados até que o perigo passasse.**

- E foram – resmungou o moreno.

Lily ficou com pena dele, mas feliz que ele estava seguro. Mesmo que Sirius não fosse uma ameaça.**  
>Olhou zangado para o teto escuro. Será que achavam que ele não sabia se cuidar? <strong>

- Sim – falou Josh.

**Já escapara de Lord Voldermort três vezes;**

- Nem me lembre disso – falou James.

**não era um completo inútil...**

- Claro que não. Mas mesmo assim...  
><strong>Sem que ele quisesse, a imagem do animal nas sombras da Rua Magnólia perpassou sua mente. <strong>

Harry sorriu se lembrando que era Sirius.

**_Que é que se faz quando se sabe que o pior está por vir..._**

- Tomar um banho – falou Dorcas. E quando todos os encararam completou – Eu gosto de água.  
><strong>— Eu não vou ser morto <strong>

- Não vai – prometeu Regulus. Ele teria certeza disso. Não importava o que acontecesse.

**— ****disse Harry em voz alta.  
>— É assim que se fala, querido — disse seu reflexo, cheio de sono.<strong>

- Você se chamou de querido? – Sirius fez uma careta.

- Me deixa quieto – resmungou Harry – Vai falar com a namorada que é melhor.

Marlene sorriu e olhou para Sirius, que a encarava com um sorriso bobo. Ele ainda não acreditava que eles estavam juntos. Ela beijou Sirius.

— Vocês não vão ficar de melação não, né?


	5. O Dementador

_Nota Bia: Desculpem a demora, de verdade. Mas eu realmente não pude escrever antes. Estou em meio de provas finais, recuperação e final. Tá tudo complicado aqui, e eu preciso estudar para passar. E Mila também tá em provas._

_Capítulo especialmente para e Izabella Bella Black. _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 - O dementador<strong>

**No dia seguinte, Tom acordou Harry, com o seu habitual sorriso banguela e uma xícara de chá. O garoto se vestiu, e tentava convencer uma mal disposta Edwiges a entrar na gaiola –**

**- **Não consegue nem controlar a própria coruja – brincou Sirius, ainda abraçado a Lene.

- É mais difícil que parece! – retrucou Harry, corado.

**quando Rony irrompeu no quarto, vestindo um suéter pela cabeça e parecendo irritado.  
>— Quanto mais cedo embarcarmos no trem melhor — disse. — Pelo menos posso fugir do Percy em Hogwarts. <strong>

Caretas.

**Agora ele está me acusando de pingar chá na foto da Penelope Clearwater. **

Rony revirou os olhos.

**Sabe — disse Rony com uma careta —, aquela namoradinha dele. Ela escondeu a cara na moldura porque ficou com o nariz todo borrado...**

- Retrato fresco que nem ela – resmungou Jorge.  
><strong>— Tenho uma coisa para lhe dizer — começou Harry, mas foram interrompidos por Fred e Jorge, que meteram a cara no quarto para cumprimentar Rony por ter enfurecido Percy novamente.<strong>

Os gêmeos sorriram.

- Claro que temos que incentivar nosso irmão quando ele tem uma ideia que preste pela primeira vez na vida – falaram juntos.  
><strong>Eles desceram para tomar café, e encontraram o Sr. Weasley lendo a primeira página do Profeta Diário com a testa franzida e a Sra. Weasley descrevendo para Hermione e Gina a poção de amor que preparara quando era moça. <strong>

- Não sei se isso é uma boa ideia – Regulus olhou suspeitosamente para Hermione e Gina. Bem, nenhuma das duas fazia muito o tipo de poção do amor. Ele achava.

**As três não paravam de rir.  
>— Que é que você ia me dizer? — perguntou Rony a Harry quando se sentaram.<strong>

- Tarde demais – Sirius murmurou.  
><strong>— Depois — murmurou Harry na hora em que Percy irrompeu pela sala.<br>Harry não teve mais oportunidade de falar com Rony nem com Hermione no caos da partida ficaram demasiado ocupados, descendo as malas pela estreita escada do Caldeirão Furado e empilhando-as perto da porta, com Edwiges e Hermes, a coruja de Percy, encarapitadas no alto das gaiolas.**

- Como é ela? – perguntou Alice para os Weasley.

- Velha – respondeu Rony.

Alice fez uma careta.

- Mas ela é como? Legal?

Gina começou a conversar com Alice sobre Hermes.

**Uma cestinha de vime fora deixada ao lado da pilha de malas, de onde alguma coisa bufava ruidosamente.**

**— Tudo bem, Bichento **

Rony riu.

- Ele não é uma coisa! – respondeu Hermione indignada.

- Desculpa – pediu Harry, contendo o riso.

**— tranquilizou-o Hermione pelas frestas do vime. — Vou soltar você no trem.  
>— Não vai, não — retorquiu Rony. — O que vai ser do coitado do Perebas, hein?<strong>

- Agora até os mascotes de vocês vão brigar, ótimo – Lene revirou os olhos.  
><strong>O menino apontou para o próprio peito, onde um grande calombo indicava que Perebas estava enroscado no bolso interno da veste.<strong>

Rony, Hermione e Harry passaram mal. Só de pensar que Peter estava tão perto assim...  
><strong>O Sr. Weasley, que estivera à porta aguardando os carros do Ministério, <strong>

- Chiques.

**meteu a cabeça na entrada do Caldeirão.  
>— Eles chegaram — anunciou. — Harry, vamos.<br>O Sr. Weasley cruzou atrás de Harry o trechinho de calçada entre a hospedaria e o primeiro dos dois carros verde-escuros e antiquados, cada um dirigido por um bruxo de aparência furtiva, vestido de veludo verde-vivo.**

- Discrição sempre.**  
>— Para dentro, Harry — disse o Sr. Weasley, verificando um lado e outro da rua movimentada.<br>Harry entrou no banco traseiro do carro e se reuniram a ele Hermione, Rony e, para desgosto de Rony, Percy.**

- Coitado dele – falou Dorcas – Apesar de tudo ele é seu irmão, certo?

Os Weasley ficaram repentinamente em silêncio, refletindo sobre o que Percy fez. Ele estava longe de ganhar o prêmio de melhor irmão, mas... Percy ainda era uma boa pessoa, ele estava tentando fazer o que acredita. E se eles conseguem conviver e até gostar um pouco de Regulus, que foi um comensal, por que não o irmão?

- É, eu acho que sim – respondeu Rony. Ele se lembrou de Percy o ajudando há muitos.

_"Gui? Carlinhos? Percy?" Rony estava começando a se desesperar. Os pais dele tinham saído e havia uma tempestade terrível e assustadora. Tinha trovões para todos os lados. Ele não conseguia dormir e nem podia ficar no quarto dele, porque os gêmeos estavam dizendo que ele era um medroso e que assim ele nunca iria para Grifinória. _

_Ninguém o respondeu e Rony entrou no primeiro quarto dos irmãos, Gui e Carlinhos. Encontrou os dois dormindo e foi até o de Percy._

_"Percy?"_

_"O que foi?" respondeu irritado._

_Rony hesitou, mas respondeu._

_"Eu estou com medo."_

_Percy suspirou, e a irritação saiu da sua cara, sendo substituída por uma de carinho. Ele afastou os lençóis e travesseiros para dar espaço para Rony na cama._

_"Vem você pode dormir aqui" e indicou os lençóis. _

_Rony sorriu e foi se deitar junto do irmão. Mas ele não conseguia dormir. Os trovões continuavam soando altos ainda._

_"Percy? Eu ainda estou assustado" confessou._

_"Você não precisa ter medo. Eu, mamãe, papai e os nossos irmãos estamos aqui para proteger."_

E desde desse dia Rony não teve mais medo de trovões.

O irmão podia não ser perfeito, mas Rony sabia que Percy o amava.

**A viagem até King"s Cross foi muito tranquila se comparada à de Harry no Nôitibus Andante. **

- Tudo é mais tranquilo que aquilo.

**Os carros do Ministério da Magia pareciam quase comuns, embora Harry reparasse que eram capazes de deslizar por espaços apertados que o novo carro da companhia do tio Válter certamente não teria podido. **

- Legal – Frank sorriu junto com Sirius. Carros e motos (para Sirius) trouxas eram incríveis.

**O grupo chegou à estação de King's Cross com vinte minutos de antecedência; os motoristas do Ministério apanharam carrinhos, descarregaram a bagagem, cumprimentaram o Sr. Weasley, levando a mão ao chapéu, e partiram, conseguindo, sabe-se lá como, tomar a dianteira de uma fila de carros parados no sinal luminoso.**

- Magia – Gina sorriu.  
><strong>O Sr. Weasley manteve-se colado no cotovelo de Harry todo o percurso até a estação.<br>**- Isso é claustrofóbico.

**— Certo então — disse ele olhando para todos os lados. — Vamos fazer isso aos pares, porque somos muitos. Eu passo primeiro com Harry.**

- Ok, isso não está normal...  
><strong>O Sr. Weasley dirigiu-se à barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez, empurrando o carrinho de malas e aparentemente muito interessado no Interurbano que acabara de parar na plataforma nove. Com um olhar expressivo para Harry,<strong>

- Com certeza é algo importante que ele quer contar.

**ele se encostou displicentemente na barreira. O garoto imitou-o.  
>Num segundo, os dois atravessaram de lado a sólida parede de metal e saíram na plataforma 9 e ½, quando ergueram a cabeça, viram o Expresso de Hogwarts,<strong>

Todos sorriram.

** um trem vermelho a vapor, que soltava baforadas de fumaça na plataforma apinhada de bruxas e bruxos que foram levar os filhos ao embarque.**

Todos ficaram pensando nas vezes que os seus pais os levaram para o embarque.  
><strong>Percy e Gina apareceram de repente atrás de Harry. Ofegavam e pelo jeito tinham corrido para atravessar a barreira.<strong>

- Claro, tem que ser com estilo – falou Gina, jogando o cabelo por cima do ombro.  
><strong>— Ah, olha lá a Penelope! — falou Percy, alisando os cabelos e corando de novo. <strong>

- Até Percy? – Rony levantou uma sobrancelha.

**O olhar de Gina surpreendeu o de Harry, e os dois se viraram para esconder o riso,**

Gina e Harry sorriram se lembrando desse dia. Foi uma das poucas vezes que agiam tão naturalmente juntos nessa

**por cabines cheias, até uma que lhes pareceu bem vazia. Embarcaram as malas **idade.

** enquanto Percy ia ao encontro da menina de cabelos longos e cacheados, com o peito estufado para que ela não deixasse de reparar no seu distintivo reluzente.**

- Penelope devia ganhar um prêmio por aguentar ele – falou Jorge.  
><strong>Depois que os outros Weasley e Hermione se reuniram a eles, Harry e o Sr. Weasley saíram andando até os últimos carros do trem, passando na cabine, guardaram Edwiges e Bichento no bagageiro, depois tornaram a sair para que todos pudessem se despedir do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley.<strong>

- Você agradeceu a eles? – Lily perguntou para o filho.

- Claro que sim, mãe – Harry revirou os olhos.  
><strong>A Sra. Weasley beijou os filhos, depois Hermione e, por fim, Harry. O menino ficou encabulado, <strong>

- Não precisa ficar assim. Você é parte da família – os Weasleys falaram.  
><strong>mas gostou bastante quando ela lhe deu mais um abraço.<strong>

**— Você vai se cuidar, não vai, Harry? **

- Eu sempre me cuido – reclamou Harry.

**— recomendou a senhora, se endireitando, com um brilho estranho nos olhos. **

- Medo, eu acho.

**Depois, abriu uma enorme bolsa e disse:  
>— Fiz sanduíches para todos... Tome aqui, Rony... Não, não são de carne enlatada... Fred? Onde se meteu o Fred? <strong>

- Eu só tinha ido falar com Lino – falou Fred.

**Tome aqui, querido...  
>— Harry — disse o Sr. Weasley discretamente —, venha até aqui um instante.<br>Indicou com a cabeça uma coluna, e Harry acompanhou-o até detrás dela, deixando os outros amontoados em volta da Sra. Weasley.**

- Deve ter sido claustrofóbico para ela.  
><strong>— Há uma coisa que preciso dizer antes de você embarcar... — começou o Sr. Weasley com a voz tensa.<strong>

- Não parece ser algo muito feliz.  
><strong>— Tudo bem, Sr. Weasley. Eu já sei.<strong>

- Eu sou adiantado.  
><strong>— Você sabe? Como poderia saber?<br>— Eu... Ah... Ouvi o senhor e a Sra. Weasley conversando ontem à noite. Não pude deixar de ouvir — Harry acrescentou rapidamente. — Me desculpe...  
>— Não era assim que eu queria que você tivesse sabido <strong>

- Não foi a melhor maneira, mas... – Harry deu de ombros.

**— disse o Sr. Weasley, parecendo aflito.  
>— Não... Sinceramente, tudo bem. Assim o senhor não faltou com a palavra que deu ao Fudge e eu sei o que está acontecendo.<strong>

- É verdade – Regulus sorriu para a inteligência de Harry.  
><strong>— Harry, você deve estar apavorado...<br>— Não estou — disse Harry honestamente.**

- O que deve ter assustado o Sr. Weasley.

**— Verdade — acrescentou, porque o Sr. Weasley fazia cara de descrença.**

- Porque ele é um ser humano normal.

** — Não estou tentando bancar o herói,**

- Você nunca banca – Hermione sorriu. Era isso que ela mais gostava no amigo.

** mas, sério, o Sirius Black não pode ser pior do que o Voldemort, pode?**

- Claro que não.  
><strong>O Sr. Weasley se perturbou ao som daquele nome, mas conseguiu disfarçar.<strong>

Harry revirou os olhos.  
><strong>— Harry, eu sabia que você tinha mais fibra do que Fudge parece imaginar, e é óbvio que fico feliz em constatar que você não se sente apavorado, mas...<strong>

- Sempre tem um mas – resmungou Sirius.  
><strong>— Arthur! — chamou a Sra. Weasley, que agora tocava os garotos para embarcar no trem. — Arthur, que é que você está fazendo? O trem já vai sair!<strong>

- Acho que alguém não quer deixar a esposa conversar.

**— Ele já está indo, Molly! — respondeu o Sr. Weasley, mas voltou sua atenção para Harry e continuou a falar em tom mais baixo e mais apressado.  
>— Ouça, eu quero que você me dê sua palavra...<strong>

Regulus olhou para o livro desconfiado. Pedir a palavra de alguém normalmente não significa boa coisa. **  
>—... De que serei um bom menino e não sairei do castelo? — disse Harry com tristeza.<br>— Não é bem isso**

- Então o que é?

** — disse o Sr. Weasley, que parecia mais sério do que Harry jamais o vira. — Harry, jure que você não vai sair procurando o Black.**

-... Oi?

- Embora, eu fosse ficar muito feliz se você me procurasse Harry, acho que não teria muito sentido você fazer isso – Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu... bem... vocês vão entender depois.

Marlene olhou para isso. Isso não podia ser coisa boa.  
><strong>Harry arregalou os olhos.<br>— Quê?  
>Ouviu-se um apito forte. Guardas caminhavam ao lado do trem, batendo as portas para fechá-las.<strong>

- Que pressa.  
><strong>— Prometa, Harry — disse o Sr. Weasley, falando ainda mais depressa —, que aconteça o que acontecer...<strong>

- Ele não pode prometer isso – falou Regulus, friamente. As pessoas queriam que ele prometesse algo quando elas não sabiam da história toda.  
><strong>— Por que eu iria sair procurando alguém que eu sei que quer me matar? — perguntou Harry sem entender.<strong>

Sirius fez uma careta. Ele não queria matar Harry.  
><strong>— Prometa que ouça o que ouvir...<br>— Arthur, vamos rápido! — chamou a Sra. Weasley.  
>O vapor saia da chaminé da locomotiva em gordas nuvens; o trem começara a se mexer. Harry correu para a porta da cabine e Rony abriu-a e se afastou para o amigo embarcar. Os dois se debruçaram na janela e acenaram para o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley até o trem fazer uma curva e o casal desaparecer de vista.<strong>

- Você não prometeu – Regulus suspirou aliviado.  
><strong>— Preciso falar com vocês em particular — murmurou Harry para Rony e Hermione quando o trem ganhou velocidade.<br>— Vai saindo, Gina — disse Rony.**

- Meu irmão é muito delicado.**  
>— Ah, quanta gentileza — respondeu a garota aborrecida, mas se afastando sem pressa.<strong>

Gina estremeceu quando lembrou que passou aquela viagem toda só.  
><strong>Harry, Rony e Hermione saíram pelo corredor à procura de uma cabine vazia, mas todas estavam cheias exceto uma bem no finalzinho do trem.<br>Esta tinha apenas um ocupante, um homem que estava ferrado no sono ao lado da janela. **

- Um homem? Um adulto?

- Um professor – esclareceu Hermione.

**Os garotos pararam à porta. O Expresso de Hogwarts era em geral reservado aos estudantes e, até então, eles nunca tinham visto um adulto a bordo, exceto a bruxa que passava com a carrocinha de comida.**

- Eu ainda não sei o que ele estava fazendo no trem – Rony falou pensativo.  
><strong>O estranho usava um conjunto de vestes de bruxo extremamente surradas e cerzidas em vários lugares. <strong>

- Coitado

**Parecia doente e cansado. Embora fosse jovem, seus cabelos castanho-claros estavam salpicados de fios brancos.**

Frank franziu a sobrancelha. Isso era estranho.  
><strong>— Quem vocês acham que ele é? — sibilou Rony quando se sentaram e fecharam a porta, ocupando os assentos mais afastados da janela.<strong>

- Curioso como sempre – falou Harry.  
><strong>— O Profº. R. J. Lupin — cochichou Hermione na mesma hora.<strong>

- Ok, você virou advinha, só pode – falou Lene.

- Não foi isso – Hermione riu.  
><strong>— Como é que você sabe?<br>— Está na maleta — respondeu a menina, apontando para o bagageiro acima da cabeça do homem, onde havia uma maleta gasta e amarrada com vários fios de barbante caprichosamente trançados. **

- Por que você não disse antes?

- Ahn... Por que vocês não perguntaram?

**O nome _Profº. R. J. Lupin_ estava estampado **

A sala ficou em silêncio por um segundo, mas momentos depois os marotos explodiram em comemorações.

Remus sorriu. Ele queria ser professor, mas sabia que seria difícil por causa da condição dele, e conseguir - especialmente em Hogwarts - era um sonho.

Todos deram os parabéns para Remus (apesar de Lene, Frank, Regulus, Snape e Alice terem ficado chocados com a notícia de que um dos marotos era professor.. Esse mundo).

**a um canto em letras descascadas.  
>— Que será que ele ensina? — perguntou Rony, amarrando a cara para o perfil pálido do homem.<br>— É óbvio — sussurrou Hermione. — Só existe uma vaga, não é? Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.**

Remus sorriu mais ainda. Só estava ficando melhor. Era a matéria preferida dele.

- Você foi o melhor professor que eu já tive – falou Harry, apesar de não ser totalmente verdade. O falso Moody era bom também, mas Harry o desconsiderava por ter se revelado um louco.  
><strong>Harry, Rony e Hermione já tinham tido dois professores nessa matéria, e ambos só duraram um ano letivo. Corriam boatos de que o cargo estava enfeitiçado.<strong>

- Não está... Eu acho.  
><strong>— Bem, espero que ele esteja à altura — disse Rony em tom de dúvida.<strong>

Sirius lançou um olhar assassino para Rony.

** — Dá a impressão de que um bom feitiço acabaria com ele de vez, não acham?**

- Obrigado, Rony – Remus ironizou.

- Desculpe.

** Em todo o caso... — Rony virou-se para Harry.  
>— Que é que você ia nos dizer?<br>Harry contou toda a conversa entre o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley e o alerta que aquele senhor acabara de lhe dar. **

- Em um trem? Sério isso? – James se controlou para não explodir. Harry era muito descuidado.

- Desculpe?

James bufou com o tom de dúvida de Harry.

** Quando terminou, Rony olhava abobado e Hermione cobrira a boca com as mãos. Finalmente a menina baixou as mãos e disse:  
>— Sirius Black fugiu para vir atrás de você? Ah, Harry... Você vai ter que tomar muito, mas muito cuidado. <strong>

- Acho que ele já sabe disso.

**Não vai sair por aí procurando encrenca, Harry...  
>— Eu não saio por aí procurando encrenca — respondeu Harry, irritado. — Em geral as encrencas é que vêm ao meu encontro.<strong>

**Lily estreitou os olhos. **

- Coloca encrenca nisso – falou Neville.  
><strong>— Harry teria que ser um bocado obtuso para sair procurando um biruta que quer matá-lo, não acha?— falou Rony com a voz trêmula.<strong>

- Bom ponto – falou Alex – Apesar de Sirius não ser biruta.

Lene sorriu para Alex e Sirius olhou para o menino com interesse, avaliando-o. Por que ele tinha o defendido?**  
>Eles estavam reagindo às noticias pior do que Harry esperara.<strong>

- O quê? Você achou que fossemos dizer que era besteira? - Hermione revirou os olhos.  
><strong>Tanto Rony quanto Hermione pareciam ter muito mais medo de Black do que ele próprio.<strong>

- Eu não sei se isso é bom ou ruim – Sirius se pronunciou. Por um lado, ele estava contente que Harry não estava com medo dele, mas por outro seu afilhado estava reagindo de forma não muito normal à notícia que tinha um assassino atrás dele. Como se estivesse acostumado.**  
>— Ninguém sabe como foi que o homem fugiu de Azkaban — disse Rony embaraçado. — Ninguém jamais tinha feito isso antes. E ainda por cima, ele era um prisioneiro de segurança máxima.<strong>

- Aliás, como será que você escapou – James perguntou, interessado.

- Não tenho ideia.

Todos olharam para Harry, Gina, Hermione, Neville, Fred e Jorge, que fingiram não ver.**  
>— Mas vão pegá-lo, não vão? — perguntou Hermione muito séria. — Quero dizer, todos os trouxas estão procurando Black também...<strong>

Sirius bufou. Até parece que trouxas iam conseguir pegá-lo.  
><strong>— Que barulho foi esse? — perguntou Rony de repente. Uma espécie de apitinho fraco vinha de algum lugar. Os garotos procuraram por toda a cabine.<br>— Está vindo do seu malão, Harry **

- Estranho.

** — disse Rony se levantando e esticando os braços para o bagageiro. Pouco depois retirava o bisbilhoscópio de bolso, **

- Isso não pode ser legal.

**que fora guardado entre as vestes de Harry.  
>O objeto girava muito rápido na palma da mão de Rony e emitia um brilho intenso.<br>— Isso é um bisbilhoscópio? — perguntou Hermione, interessada, levantando-se para ver melhor.**

- Eu nunca tinha visto um.  
><strong>— É... E veja bem, é dos baratinhos — disse Rony. — Endoidou quando o amarrei na perna de Errol para mandar para Harry.<br>— Você estava fazendo alguma coisa suspeita na hora? — perguntou Hermione astutamente.**

**— Não!**

- Sei...

** Bem... Eu não devia estar usando o Errol. Você sabe, ele não pode realmente fazer viagens longas... **

- Então, tinha um motivo para ele ficar assim.

**Mas como é que eu ia mandar o presente do Harry?  
><strong>- Bom argumento.

**— Ponha-o de volta no malão — aconselhou Harry enquanto o bisbilhoscópio continuava a apitar baixinho**

- Que coisa irritante.

** —, senão vamos acordar o homem.**

- Se eu já não estiver acordado – Remus deu um sorriso maroto.  
><strong>O menino indicou o Profº. Lupin com a cabeça. <strong>

_É muito bom ser chamado assim, _pensou Remus, _estranho, mas bom. _

**Rony enfiou o bisbilhoscópio dentro de um par de meias velhas do tio Válter particularmente horrendas, **

- Para ser particularmente , eu nem quero ver como ela é, já que todas são.

**o que abafou o som, depois fechou a tampa do malão.  
>— Poderíamos mandar verificar esse bisbilhoscopio em Hogsmeade <strong>

- Até agora ele não errou – falou Harry.

- Isso quer dizer que...? – Regulus perguntou, temendo o que vinha em seguida. Não imaginava o que podia atacar o trem ou Hogwarts, fora comensais (mas eles não existiam mais ali).

**— disse Rony, sentando-se outra vez. — Vendem essas coisas na Dervixes e Bangues, instrumentos mágicos e artigos sortidos. **

- Não gosto dessa loja – falou Josh arrogante – A administração não é nada criativa.

Alex e Lyssi reviraram os olhos.

**Foi o que Fred e Jorge me contaram.**

- Isso é verdade, mas você devia aprender a não escutar o que os gêmeos falam para você – falou Gina. Ela já tinha aprendido isso há tempos.  
><strong>— Você conhece muita coisa de Hogsmeade? — perguntou Hermione interessada. — Li que é o único povoado inteiramente bruxo da Grã-Bretanha...<strong>

- O que é um absurdo – Lily opinou na mesma hora que Lyssi.  
><strong>— É, acho que é <strong>

- Você acha?

**— disse Rony meio sem pensar **

- Como sempre – provocou Fred.

**—, mas não é por isso que quero ir lá. Só quero conhecer a Dedosdemel!**

- Lá é bom, mas nada parecido com as lojas de doces bruxosargentinas.**  
>— E o que é a Dedosdemel? — perguntou Hermione.<br>— É uma loja de doces — disse Rony, com uma expressão sonhadora assomando em seu rosto **

- É um dos meus locais preferidos – confessou.

**—, que tem de tudo... Diabinhos de Pimenta... Que fazem a boca fumegar... **

- Não gosto desses – falou Alex.

**E enormes Chocobolas recheadas de musse de morango e creme cozido, e Canetas de açúcar realmente ótimas, que a gente pode chupar em classe e fazer de conta que está pensando no que se vai escrever...**

- Malandro.  
><strong>— Mas Hogsmeade é um lugar muito interessante, não é?<strong>

- Claro que sim.

- Não é como se tivesse muitos povoados bruxos mesmo – falou Regulus, dando de ombros. O local era muito bom, mas não chegava aos pés de alguns lugares que ele conhecera, apesar de Hogsmead ter a sua própria magia.

** — insistiu Hermione, pressurosa. - O livro Sítios Históricos da Bruxaria diz que a estalagem foi o quartel-general da Revolta dos Duendes de 1612, **

- E você gravou isso? - Sirius perguntou assustado.

**e diz que a Casa dos Gritos é o prédio mais mal-assombrado da Grã-Bretanha...**

- Isso sim é interessante – falou rindo, trocando um olhar com James e Remus.  
><strong>— E bolas maciças de sorvete de frutas que fazem a gente levitar uns centímetros acima do chão enquanto está comendo — continuou Rony, que decididamente não estava ouvindo uma palavra do que Hermione dizia.<strong>

Hermione bateu no namorado.

- Certo, desculpa – pediu Rony – É que doces são... doces.  
><strong>A garota virou-se para Harry.<br>— Não vai ser ótimo sair um pouco da escola e explorar Hogsmeade?**

- Não foi a minha melhor frase – Hermione fez uma careta.  
><strong>— Imagino que sim — respondeu Harry deprimido. — Você vai ter que me contar quando descobrir.<strong>

James baixou os olhos, triste em saber que seu filho estava se sentindo assim e com razão.  
><strong>— Como assim? — perguntou Rony.<br>— Não posso ir. Os Dursley não assinaram o meu formulário de autorização**

Caretas.

** e o Fudge também não quis assinar.**

- Tá ruim hein, nem conseguiu convencer Fudge – Jorge zoou.

**Rony fez uma cara de horror.  
>— Você não tem autorização para ir? Mas... Nem pensar... McGonagall ou alguém vai ter que lhe dar essa autorização...<strong>

- É assim que se fala – Remus sorriu. Pelo menos, Rony estava apoiando Harry.  
><strong>Harry deu uma risada forçada. A Profª. McGonagall, diretora da Grifinória, era muito rigorosa.<strong>

- Mas talvez... – Lily falou pensativa.  
><strong>—... Ou podemos apelar para o Fred e o Jorge,<strong>

- Claro que ajudaríamos – sorriram os gêmeos.

** eles conhecem todas as passagens secretas para sair do castelo...**

Os gêmeos sorriram orgulhosos. Eles eram incríveis.  
><strong>— Rony! — ralhou Hermione com severidade. — Acho que o Harry não devia sair escondido da escola com o Black solto por aí...<strong>

Sirius revirou os olhos, mesmo se sentindo muito mal com tudo isso. As orientações que davam para Harry eram as piores. Se havia um assassino atrás dele por que não o colocavam em um programa de proteção dos aurores? _Não, vamos deixar um menino de treze anos se virar contra um assassino e só dar conselhos sobre isso, nada de ação efetiva, _pensou sarcasticamente. **  
>— É, imagino que é o que McGonagall vai dizer quando eu pedir autorização — disse Harry amargurado.<strong>

Nem James corrigiu o filho. Ele adorava McGonagall, mas não era cego. Ele sabia que a professora dificilmente iria burlar a lei por algo tão "pouco importante" quanto isso, especialmente em uma época tão perigosa para Harry.  
><strong>— Mas se nós estivermos com ele <strong>

- Não faria a menor diferença, se fosse um verdadeiro assassino – falou Frank.

**— disse Rony, animado, a Hermione — Black não ousaria...**

Alex olhou incrédulo para o livro. As pessoas não tinham limite de burrice? Era inocência demais acreditar que um assassino se importaria com dois adolescentes. Ele queria que importasse, desesperadamente, mas não fazia a menor diferença e ele sabia muito bem disso.**  
>— Ah, Rony, não diz besteira — retrucou Hermione. <strong>

_Pelo menos alguém era inteligente,_ pensou Alex.

**— Black já matou um monte de gente**

Marlene deu um sorriso triste para Sirius.

Regulus encarou o chão, sentindo-se estranho.

** bem no meio de uma rua movimentada. Você acha mesmo que ele vai se preocupar se vai ou não atacar Harry só porque nós estamos presentes?**

- Mas vocês são muito ameaçadores – Jorge fez um biquinho.  
><strong>Hermione mexia com as alças da cesta de Bichento enquanto falava.<br>— Não solta essa coisa! **

- Coitado do gato – Alice falou zangada para Rony.

**— exclamou Rony, mas tarde demais;  
>Bichento saltou com leveza da cesta, espreguiçou-se, bocejou e pulou nos joelhos de Rony, o calombo no peito do menino estremeceu e ele empurrou Bichento com raiva.<strong>

Hermione olhou zangada para o namorado. Ainda não tinha perdoado o jeito que ele tratava o seu pobre gato.  
><strong>— Dê o fora daqui!<br>— Rony, não! — disse Hermione, zangada.  
>O menino ia responder quando o Profº. Lupin se mexeu. <strong>

- Eu já tinha me esquecido que eu estava ai – riu Remus.

**Eles o miraram com apreensão, mas ele simplesmente virou a cabeça para o outro lado, a boca ligeiramente entreaberta, e continuou a dormir.**

Os marotos olharam suspeitosamente para o livro. Remus não dormia assim.**  
>O Expresso de Hogwarts rodava numa velocidade constante para o norte e o cenário à janela ia se tornando cada vez mais bravio e escuro enquanto as nuvens, no alto, se avolumavam. Estudantes passavam pela porta da cabine correndo para cima e para baixo. Bichento agora se acomodara num assento vazio, a cara amassada virada para Rony, os olhos amarelos cravados no bolso do peito dele.<strong>

- Gato esperto – resmungou Harry. Queria mais que tudo que ele tivesse descoberto sobre Peter mais cedo, que ele tivesse matado aquele miserável.  
><strong>À uma hora, a bruxa gorducha com o carrinho de comida chegou à porta da cabine.<br>**- Ela é coisa mais constante do passeio – sorriu Gina.

**— Vocês acham que a gente devia acordar o professor? — perguntou Rony sem graça, indicando Lupin com a cabeça.**

- Com vergonha perto de mim? – Remus riu.

Rony corou.

- Eu não te conhecia!

** — Ele está com cara de quem podia comer alguma coisa.**

- Ok, você teve a sua vingança, Rony – corou Remus, enquanto James e Sirius olharam preocupados para o melhor amigo.  
><strong>Hermione se aproximou cautelosamente do homem.<br>— Hum... Professor? Com licença, professor?  
>O homem não se mexeu.<strong>

- Ou eu finjo muito bem, ou estou num sono realmente profundo – brincou Remus.  
><strong>— Não se preocupe, querida — disse a bruxa entregando a Harry uma montanha de bolos de caldeirão. <strong>

James sorriu. Ele gostava deles também.

**— Se ele tiver fome quando acordar, vou estar lá na frente com o maquinista.**

- Então, é lá que ela fica – Sirius fez uma careta.  
><strong>— Suponho que ele esteja dormindo — disse Rony baixinho quando a bruxa fechou a porta da cabine. — Quero dizer: ele não morreu, não é?<strong>

- Claro que não.

- Vocês eram muito pirados – Josh riu. Quem mais pensaria isso?  
><strong>— Não, está respirando — sussurrou Hermione, pegando o bolo de caldeirão que Harry lhe passava.<br>Talvez o Profº. Lupin não fosse uma ótima companhia,**

- Vocês escreveram esse capítulo só para me sacanear, não é? – Remus perguntou.

Todos riram.

**mas sua presença na cabine dos garotos tinha suas vantagens. **

- Que bom que eu sirvo para alguma coisa.

**No meio da tarde, bem na hora em que a chuva começou a cair, embaçando os contornos das colinas ondulantes por que passavam, **

- Harry Poeta Parte 2.

**os meninos ouviram novamente passos no corredor, e surgiram à porta as três pessoas que eles menos gostavam no mundo: Draco Malfoy,**

Caretas.

**ladeado pelos seus asseclas, Vicente Crabbe e Gregório Goyle.  
>Draco Malfoy e Harry eram inimigos desde que se encontraram na primeira viagem de trem para Hogwarts. <strong>

- O que eu acho desnecessário – opinou Lyssi e quando todos a encararam deu de ombros – Vocês eram muitos novos para terem inimigos.

**Malfoy, que tinha uma cara desdenhosa, pálida e pontuda, **

James, Sirius, Frank, Regulus, Rony e Fred riram.

**era aluno da Sonserina; jogava como apanhador no time de sua casa, a mesma posição de Harry no time da Grifinória. **

- Só para aumentar a rivalidade – sorriu Dorcas.

**Crabbe e Goyle pareciam existir para fazer o que Draco mandava. **

- Eles não pensam mesmo, então, é acho que é – falou Gina. Ela nunca tinha encontrado muito com os garotos, mas não fazia a mínima questão de encontrar.

**Eram grandes e musculosos; Crabbe, mais alto, tinha um pescoço muito grosso e um corte de cabelos de cuia; os cabelos de Goyle eram curtos e espetados, e seus braços compridos como os de um gorila.**

- Uma dupla linda – ironizou Lene.  
><strong>— Ora! Vejam só quem está aqui — disse Draco naquela sua voz arrastada, <strong>

- E ele tem outra?

**abrindo a porta da cabine — Potinha e Fuinha!  
>Crabbe e Goyle riram feito trasgos.<br>— Ouvi dizer que seu pai finalmente pôs as mãos no ouro neste verão**

- Que filho...

- JAMES!

-... De uma boa mãe, que infelizmente, não pode dar educação para ele, Lily – falou inocentemente – Meu Deus, como você sempre pensa que eu vou falar algo ruim?

- Porque eu te conheço – retrucou Lily.

Harry assistia tudo com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, era tão bom ver seus pais discutindo.

Enquanto isso, todos os Weasleys queriam esganar Malfoy. Pra variar.

** — disse Malfoy. — Sua mãe não morreu do choque?**

- Eu não deixava essa.  
><strong>Rony se levantou tão depressa que derrubou a cesta de Bichento no chão. O Profº. Lupin soltou um pequeno ronco.<strong>

- A não ser pelo fato que você não ronca, tudo está certo – sorriu Sirius.**  
>— Quem é esse ai? — perguntou Draco, dando automaticamente um passo atrás, ao ver Lupin.<strong>

- Com medinho? – zoou James.

Remus tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, por finalmente ajudar Harry de alguma forma.  
><strong>— Professor novo — disse Harry que se levantou também, caso precisasse segurar Rony. <strong>

- Me deixava partir para cima dele – rosnou Rony.

**— Que é que você ia dizendo mesmo, Draco?  
>Os olhos muito claros do menino se estreitaram;<strong>

- O que não deve ter sido legal.

** ele não era bobo de puxar uma briga bem debaixo do nariz de um professor.**

- Não sei, não. Ele parece bem bobo para mim – opinou Alice.  
><strong>— Vamos — murmurou Draco, contrariado, para Crabbe e Coyle, e os três sumiram.<strong>

- Vamos, escravos – Jorge imitou a voz de Draco.  
><strong>Harry e Rony tornaram a se sentar, Rony massageando os nós dos dedos.<br>— Não vou aturar nenhum desaforo de Draco este ano — disse cheio de raiva. **

- Se você começar o ano pensando assim já era – falou Hermione, balançando a cabeça.

**— Estou falando sério. Se ele disser mais uma piadinha sobre a minha família, vou agarrar a cabeça dele e...  
>Rony fez um gesto violento no ar.<br>— Rony — sibilou Hermione, apontando para o Profº. Lupin —, cuidado...**

- Ei, eu não ia dedurar vocês – falou Lupin falsamente ofendido.**  
>Mas o Profº. Lupin continuava ferrado no sono.<strong>

- Você não consegue dizer que uma pessoa está dormindo de uma maneira mais normal, não?  
><strong>A chuva engrossava à medida que o trem avançava mais para o norte; as janelas agora iam se tornando um cinza sólido e tremeluzente, que gradualmente escureceu até as lanternas se acenderem nos corredores e por cima dos bagageiros. O trem sacolejava, a chuva fustigava, o vento rugia, mas, ainda assim, o Profº. Lupin continuava adormecido.<strong>

James olhou para Sirius, estranhando isso. Será que estavaperto da Lua Cheia?**  
>— Devemos estar quase chegando — disse Rony, curvando-se para frente para olhar, além do professor, a janela agora completamente escura.<strong>

- Ótimo – Lyssi bufou.  
><strong>Nem bem essas palavras tinham saído de sua boca e o trem começou a reduzir a velocidade.<strong>

- Boa, Rony.  
><strong>— Legal — exclamou Rony, levantando-se e passando com todo o cuidado pelo Profº. Lupin para tentar ver lá fora. — Estou morrendo de fome. <strong>

- Que novidade.

**Quero chegar logo para o banquete...  
>— Nós ainda não chegamos — disse Hermione, consultando o relógio. — Então por que estamos parando?<strong>

- Isso não pode ser bom – falou Regulus, lembrando-se do bisbilhoscópio.  
><strong>O trem foi rodando cada vez mais lentamente. Quando o ronco dos pistôes parou, o barulho do vento e da chuva de encontro às janelas pareceu mais forte que nunca.<strong>

- Isso não está ajudando – falou Lily.  
><strong>Harry, que estava mais próximo da porta, levantou-se para espiar o corredor. Por todo o carro, cabeças, curiosas, surgiram à porta das cabines.<strong>

- Povo fofoqueiro. Não tem mais o que fazer da vida, não?  
><strong>O trem parou completamente com um tranco, e baques e pancadas distantes sinalizaram que as malas tinham despencado dos bagageiros. <strong>

- Que bom que tudo é tão organizado em Hogwarts – ironizou Snape.

**Em seguida, sem aviso, todas as luzes se apagaram e eles mergulharam em total escuridão.**

- Tá ficando pior a cada parágrafo – reclamou Frank. Onde estaria Neville nessa confusão?  
><strong>— Que é que está acontecendo? — ouviu-se a voz de Rony às costas de Harry.<br>— Ai! — exclamou Hermione. — Rony, isto é o meu pé!**

**Harry voltou ao seu lugar, às apalpadelas.**

- Não foi legal – resumiu Harry.  
><strong>— Vocês acham que o trem enguiçou?<br>— Não sei...  
>Ouviu-se um barulho de pano esfregando vidro e Harry viu os contornos difusos de Rony desembaçando um pedaço da vidraça da janela para espiar.<br>— Tem uma coisa se mexendo lá fora — disse ele. — Acho que está embarcando gente no trem...**

- Como assim embarcando? – perguntou Regulus, confuso.  
><strong>A porta da cabine se abriu repentinamente e alguém caiu por cima das pernas de Harry, machucando-o.<strong>

- Nossa, sua sorte é péssima.  
><strong>— Desculpe... Você sabe o que está acontecendo?... Ai... Desculpe...<br>— Ai, Neville **

Alice e Frank sorriram aliviados, que pelo menos saberiam onde o filho estava agora.

**— disse Harry tateando no escuro e levantando o colega pela capa.  
>— Harry? É você? <strong>

- Eu mesmo...

**Que é que está acontecendo?  
>— Não tenho idéia... Senta...<strong>

- Não sei se isso é uma boa ou má ideia.  
><strong>Ouviu-se um sibilo forte e um ganido de dor; Neville tentara se sentar em cima do Bichento.<strong>

- Quem se lascou fui eu – falou Neville – Aquele gato sabe se defender – brincou.**  
>— Vou perguntar ao maquinista o que está acontecendo — ouviu-se a voz de Hermione. <strong>

- Se você conseguir chegar até lá, é ótimo – falou Josh.

**Harry sentiu a amiga passar por ele, ouviu a porta deslizar, e em seguida um baque e dois berros de dor.**

- Acho que não foi bem sucedida a tentativa.  
><strong>— Quem é?<br>— Quem é?  
>— Gina?<br>— Mione?  
>— Que é que você está fazendo?<br>— Estava procurando o Rony!**

- Aliás, onde você estava antes que te deixaram sozinha? – perguntou Dorcas.

Gina não respondeu. A verdade era que ela estava sozinha porque ela não tinha amigos.  
><strong>— Entra aqui e senta...<br>— Aqui não! — disse Harry depressa. — Eu estou aqui!**

- Quem se importa?

- Eu – bufou Harry.**  
>— Ai! — disse Neville.<br>— Silêncio! — ordenou uma voz rouca, de repente.**

- Remus?

**O Profº. Lupin parecia ter finalmente acordado. **

- 'Tava na hora já.

Remus corou.

**Harry ouviu movimentos no canto em que ele estava. Ninguém disse nada.**

- E o que diriam?  
><strong>Seguiu-se um estalinho e uma luz trêmula inundou a cabine. <strong>

- Finalmente alguém lembrou que tem uma varinha – resmungou Snape.

**Pelo que viam, o professor estava empunhando um feixe de chamas. Elas iluminavam um rosto cansado e cinzento, mas seus olhos tinham uma expressão alerta e cautelosa.**

- Esse é o nosso Remus – falaram James e Sirius.  
><strong>— Fiquem onde estão — disse com a mesma voz rouca, e começou a se levantar lentamente segurando as chamas à sua frente.<strong>

- Assustador.  
><strong>Mas a porta se abriu antes que Lupin pudesse alcançá-la.<br>Parado à porta, iluminado pelas chamas trêmulas na mão do professor, havia um vulto de capa que alcançava o teto. Seu rosto estava completamente oculto por um capuz. **

- Não pode ser...

**Harry baixou os olhos depressa, e o que ele viu provocou uma contração em seu estômago. Havia uma mão saindo da capa e ela brilhava, um brilho cinzento, de aparência viscosa e coberta de feridas, como uma coisa morta que se decompusera na água...**

- O que um Dementador está fazendo ai? – perguntou Regulus, horrorizado. Ele não chegar a imaginar nada perto disso. Pensar nessas criaturas perto de crianças inocentes não era nada animador.

- Bem, é óbvio, não? Eles querem a mim – Siruis deu um sorriso frio, aquele que fazia com as pessoas quererem bater nele.

Um silêncio tenso se instaurou na sala depois disso. Todos sabiam que Sirius estava certo, mas nenhum deles iriam admitir.

- Não foi culpa sua – falou Harry, firmemente.

Harry ficou devastado pelo olhar que o padrinho enviou de volta a ele. Era de alguém totalmente quebrado. Sirius não acreditava nele e não tinha nada que Harry pudesse fazer agora para ajeitar isso. Inferno de terceiro ano.

**Mas foi visível apenas por uma fração de segundo. **

- Pelo menos, isso.

**Como se a criatura sob a capa percebesse o olhar de Harry, a mão foi repentinamente ocultada nas dobras da capa preta.**

- Não sabia que eles se importavam.**  
>E então a coisa encapuzada, fosse o que fosse, inspirou longa e lentamente, uma inspiração ruidosa, como se estivesse tentando inspirar mais do que o ar à sua volta.<strong>

- Porque estava.  
><strong>Um frio intenso atingiu todos os presentes. Harry sentiu a própria respiração entalar no peito. O frio penetrou mais fundo em sua pele. Chegou ao fundo do peito, ao seu próprio coração...<strong>

Lily baixou os olhos. Ela não queria ouvir isso.  
><strong>Os olhos de Harry giraram nas órbitas. Ele não conseguiu ver mais nada.<strong>

- Um Demantador faz isso com você – falou Snape, simpaticamente.

**Estava se afogando no frio. Sentia um farfalhar nos ouvidos que lembrava água correndo. **

- Água? – Regulus franziu a testa. O que a pior memória de Harry tinha a ver com água?

**Estava sendo puxado para o fundo, o farfalhar aumentou para um ronco que aumentava...**

- Um ronco? – Ninguém fora Harry estava entendendo nada. Nem mesmo Rony e Hermione.  
><strong>Então, vindos de muito longe, ouviu gritos, terríveis, apavorados, suplicantes. <strong>

- Gritos? De quem? – Sirius ficou confuso. Ok, Harry quase morreu várias vezes e ele tinha a sensação que a situação dele com os Dursley era muito pior que mostrava no livro, mas nessas horas não tinha mais ninguém gritando.

- Sim – Harry somente assentiu lembrando- se do grito "Não, Harry, não!" de Lily. Ele não podia lidar com isso agora, não agora que ele finalmente a conhecera.

**Ele queria ajudar quem gritava, **

- Complexo de herói – Gina sorriu para o namorado. Isso era uma das coisas que ela mais gostava nele. O quanto ele tentava ajudar todos. Mas também era uma das coisas que ela mais odiava, já que isso causou a separação deles no sexto ano dela.

**tentou mexer os braços, mas não conseguiu... Um nevoeiro claro e denso rodopiava à volta dele, dentro dele...  
><strong>- Dentro de você? – Josh ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É difícil de explicar – Harry deu de ombros, incomodado.

**— Harry! Harry! Você está bem?  
>Alguém batia no seu rosto.<strong>

- Isso não é legal, mas parece ter adiantado – falou Sirius pensativo.  
><strong>— Q... Quê?<br>Harry abriu os olhos; havia lanternas no alto e o chão sacudia.  
>O Expresso de Hogwarts recomeçara a andar <strong>

- Finalmente!

**e as luzes tinham voltado. **

- Isso quer dizer que os dementadores foram embora – Snape suspirou aliviado.

**Aparentemente ele escorregara do assento para o chão.**

Harry corou de vergonha.  
><strong>Rony e Hermione estavam ajoelhados ao seu lado, e acima dos seus amigos ele viu que Neville e o professor o observavam. <strong>

- Eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer – brincou Neville.

**Harry se sentiu muito doente;**

- Também pudera – falou Lene na mesma hora que Sirius falava que era porque Harry era doente. Ela lançou um olhar assassino para o namorado.

**quando ergueu a mão para ajeitar os óculos no nariz, sentiu um suor frio no rosto.**

**Rony e Hermione puxaram-no para cima do assento.**

- Você pesa – fingiu reclamar Hermione, tentando fazer Harry se sentir melhor.

Harry sorriu agradecido para a amiga.  
><strong>— Você está bem? — perguntou Rony, nervoso.<br>— Estou — disse Harry, **

- Mentir é feio – resmungou o ruivo.

**olhando depressa para a porta. A criatura encapuzada desaparecera. **

- Já foi tarde – resmungou Josh.

**— Que aconteceu? Onde está aquela... Aquela coisa? Quem gritou?  
>— Ninguém gritou — disse Rony, ainda mais nervoso.<strong>

- Eu achava que você estava ficando doido – brincou Rony, mas não teve graça já que o próprio Harry pensou isso. **  
>Harry olhou para todos os lados da cabine iluminada. Gina e Neville retribuíram seu olhar, ambos muito pálidos.<strong>

Neville ficou quieto se lembrando do que ele via. Ele só queria poder esquecer.**  
>— Mas eu ouvi gritos...<br>Um forte estalo assustou os meninos. O Profº. Lupin partia em pedaços uma enorme barra de chocolate.**

- Ao regaste – brincou Remus.  
><strong>— Tome — disse a Harry, oferecendo-lhe um pedaço particularmente avantajado. — Coma. Vai fazer você se sentir melhor.<strong>

- E acredite em mim porque eu sei das coisas – Remus sorriu não parecia muita coisa, mas era o melhor depois de um Dementador. E ele não estava falando isso só porque ele era chocólatra. **  
>Harry apanhou o chocolate, mas não o comeu.<strong>

- Obrigado por me ouvir – ironizou Remus.  
><strong>— Que era aquela coisa? — perguntou a Lupin.<br>— Um dementador — respondeu Lupin, que agora distribuía o chocolate para todos. — Um dos dementadores de Azkaban.**

Apesar de todos já saberem disso, eles tremeram. Só de pensar naquelas coisas...**  
>Todos o olharam espantados. <strong>

- Vocês eram burros? – zoou James e se encolheu com o olhar assassino dos outros – Ok, não está mais aqui quem perguntou.

**O professor amassou a embalagem vazia de chocolate e meteu-a no bolso.  
>— Coma — insistiu. — Vai lhe fazer bem. Preciso falar com o maquinista, me dêem licença...<strong>

- De novo? – falou Dorcas – Ah, esquece, aquilo foi Hermione.  
><strong>Ele passou por Harry e desapareceu no corredor.<br>— Você tem certeza de que está bem? — perguntou Hermione, observando-o com ansiedade.**

- Claro que não.  
><strong>— Não entendo... Que foi que aconteceu? — perguntou Harry, enxugando mais suor do rosto.<strong>

- Eca! – falaram Alice, Lene, Dorcas, Lily e Lyssi. Hermione e Gina eram muito próximas dos meninos para não terem se acostumados.  
><strong>— Bem... Aquela coisa... O dementador... Ficou parado ali olhando, quero dizer, acho que foi, não pude ver o rosto dele... E você...<br>— Pensei que você estava tendo um acesso ou coisa parecida — disse Rony, que conservava no rosto uma expressão de pavor — Você ficou todo duro, escorregou do assento e começou a se contorcer...**

Todos ficaram quietos, tentando compreender o que acontecera. Harry foi o mais afetado, claramente, mas por quê?

Era horrível ler sobre isso, principalmente porque Harry era amigo de todos ali (não muito de Dorcas e Snape, mas fora eles...).**  
>— E o Profº. Lupin saltou por cima de você, foi ao encontro do dementador, <strong>

- Claro, eu tinha que proteger Harry – falou Remus e James deu um abraço nele. Isso significava muito para ele.

**puxou a varinha — contou Hermione — e disse: _"Nenhum de nós está escondendo Sirius Black dentro da capa. _**

- É. Eu sou muito maior para ser escondido – sorriu Sirius.

**_Vá."_**** — Mas o dementador não se mexeu, então Lupin murmurou alguma coisa e da varinha saiu um raio prateado contra a coisa, e ela deu as costas e se afastou como se deslizasse...**

- Você aprendeu a fazer um Pratono! – James exclamou, feliz. Eles estavamtentando desde o começo do ano, mas era extremamente difícil. **  
>— Foi horrível — disse Neville numa voz mais alta do que de costume. — Vocês sentiram como ficou frio quando ele entrou?<strong>

_Calor que não ia ser,_ zombou Snape em pensamento.  
><strong>— Eu me senti esquisito — disse Rony, sacudindo os ombros, desconfortável. — Como se eu nunca mais fosse sentir alegria na vida...<strong>

- Acho que essa é uma boa definição – falou Alice, quietamente. Ela não gostava de ler sobre desgraça. **  
>Gina, que se encolhera a um canto parecendo quase tão mal quanto Harry, deu um solucinho;<strong>

Harry deu um sorriso reconfortante para a namorada.

** Hermione aproximou-se e passou um braço pelas costas da menina para consolá-la.**

- Obrigada, Mione – agradeceu Gina.

- De nada, Gi.

**— Mas nenhum de vocês caiu do assento? — perguntou Harry sem graça.  
>— Não — disse Rony, olhando para Harry, ansioso, outra vez. — Mas Gina tremia feito louca...<strong>

Gina fechou os olhos, lembrando que o que Dementador mostrou era a Câmara Secreta. De novo e de novo.  
><strong>Harry não entendeu. Sentia-se fraco e cheio de arrepios, como se estivesse se recuperando de uma gripe muito forte; começava também a sentir um início de vergonha. <strong>

- Lá vem – Alex revirou os olhos.

**Por que desmaiara daquele jeito, quando mais ninguém desmaiara?**

- Para efeito dramático – brincou Lily.  
><strong>O Profº. Lupin voltou. Parou ao entrar, olhando para todos e disse, com um leve sorriso:<br>— Eu não envenenei o chocolate, sabem...**

- Como eu posso ter certeza? – brincou Sirius.

Remus bateu no amigo. **  
>Harry deu uma dentada e, para sua grande surpresa, sentiu de repente um calor se espalhar até as pontas dos dedos dos pés e das mãos.<br>**- Chocolate faz isso – sorriu Lene.

Sirius fez uma nota mental para comprar chocolate para ela quando ela tivesse irritada.

**— Vamos chegar a Hogwarts dentro de dez minutos — disse o Profº. Lupin. — Você está bem, Harry?  
>O menino não perguntou como é que o professor sabia seu nome.<strong>

- Talvez por que você é uma das pessoas mais famosas do mundo mágico? – falou Neville, irônico.

- Ou porque eu conheci seu pai? – resmungou Remus.  
><strong>— Muito bem — murmurou ele, constrangido.<strong>

Lily revirou os olhos. Harry precisava entender que ele era humano. Ele tinha o direito de passar mal.  
><strong>Ninguém falou muito durante o resto da viagem. <strong>

- A culpa é sua, Remus – acusou Dorcas – Você é um professor, então eles não podem falar nada na sua frente.

**Por fim, o trem parou na estação de Hogsmeade e houve uma grande correria para desembarcar; corujas piavam, gatos miavam e o sapo de estimação de Neville coaxou alto debaixo do chapéu do seu dono.**

- Ou seja, o normal – riu Alex.

**Estava frio demais na minúscula plataforma; a chuva descia em cortinas geladas.  
>— Alunos do primeiro ano por aqui! — chamou uma voz conhecida. Harry, Rony e Hermione se viraram e depararam com o vulto gigantesco de Hagrid, <strong>

Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Harry, Fred, Jorge, Rony e Hermione sorriram a menção do amigo.

**no outro extremo da plataforma, fazendo sinal para os novos alunos, aterrorizados,**

- Só assim tem graça – falou James, se lembrando de todas as pegadinhas com os alunos do primeiro ano que ele já tinha feito.

** se aproximarem para a tradicional travessia do lago.  
>— Tudo bem, vocês três? — gritou Hagrid sobre as cabeças dos alunos aglomerados. <strong>

- Se sentiam especiais – brincou Gina.

**Eles acenaram para o guarda-caça, mas não tiveram chance de lhe falar porque a massa de alunos em volta deles os empurrava na direção oposta.**

- Esse povo continua mal educado – resmungou Lene.  
><strong>Harry, Rony e Hermione acompanharam o resto da escola pela plataforma e desceram para uma trilha enlameada, cheia de altos e baixos, onde no mínimo uns cem coches os aguardavam, cada qual, Harry só podia supor, puxado por um cavalo invisível, <strong>

Todos que já tinham visto a morte, balançaram a cabeça negativamente. Eram trestálios.

**porque os garotos embarcaram em um, fecharam a porta e o veículo saiu andando, aos trancos e balanços, formando um cortejo.  
><strong>- Nunca entendi porque isso – falou Dorcas, sendo ignorada.

**O coche cheirava levemente a mofo e palha. Harry se sentia melhor desde o chocolate, mas continuava fraco. **

- Você é fraco – apontou Sirius.

Harry corou.

- Me deixa.

**Rony e Hermione não paravam de lhe lançar olhares de esguelha, como se temessem que ele pudesse desmaiar outra vez.**

- Desculpa – pediram – Só estávamos preocupados.  
><strong>Quando o coche foi se aproximando de um magnífico portão de ferro forjado, ladeado por colunas de pedra com javalis alados no alto, Harry viu mais dois dementadores encapuzados montando guarda dos lados do portão.<strong>

- Ah, vá se f...

- SIRIUS!

- Calma, Lily, quer um calmante? Você está estressada.

- Enfie o seu calmante em...

- Lily, amor, se controle – riu James – Olha o exemplo para o nosso filho.

Harry entrou na brincadeira, fingindo uma cara de decepção para Lily, que corou.

**Uma onda de náusea e frio tornou a invadi-lo; ele se recostou no banco encalombado e fechou os olhos até atravessarem a entrada. O coche ganhou velocidade no caminho longo e inclinado até o castelo; Hermione se debruçou pela janelinha, espiando as muitas torrinhas e torres que se aproximavam. **

Regulus levantou uma sobrancelha. Por que ela fez isso se todo é igual?

**Por fim, o coche parou balançando, e Hermione e Rony desembarcaram.  
>Quando Harry ia descendo, uma voz arrastada e satisfeita chegou aos seus ouvidos.<strong>

- Quem aposta que é Malfoy? – Neville revirou os olhos.

**— Você desmaiou, Potter?**

- Preocupado? – zombou Regulus.

**Longbottom está falando a verdade?**

- Desculpa, Harry.

Harry controlou a vontade de suspirar.

- Tudo bem, Nev.

** Desmaiou mesmo, é?**

- Hum, Draquinho está muito preocupado – falou Sirius com deboche.  
><strong>Draco passou por Hermione acotovelando-a, <strong>

Hermione revirou os olhos.

**para impedir Harry de subir as escadas de pedra do castelo, **

- Sacanagem.

**o rosto jubilante e os olhos claros brilhando de malícia.  
>— Se manda, Malfoy — disse Rony, cujos maxilares estavam cerrados.<br>— Você também desmaiou, Weasley?**

- Draco está muito preocupado com os garotos – continuou a zombar Sirius, se sentindo melhor por finalmente estarem falando de alguma coisas que não fosse sobre ele.

** — perguntou Draco em voz alta. — O velho dementador apavorante também o assustou, Weasley?**

- Não mais do que ele assustou você – resmungou Rony.  
><strong>— Algum problema? — perguntou uma voz suave, O Profº. Lupin acabara de desembarcar do coche seguinte.<strong>

- Remus parando o bullying – comemorou James e Snape teve vontade de rir. Ele já tinha esquecido o bullying que ele fazia com Snape?**  
>Malfoy lançou ao Profº. Lupin um olhar insolente, que registrou os remendos em suas vestes e a mala surrada. <strong>

- Tu vai ter que dar aula para um pirralho que tem todos os maus costumes de sangue puros – falou Alice, com pena. Alguns costumes eram muito bons, mas outros...

**Com uma sugestão de sarcasmo na voz, ele respondeu:  
>— Ah, não... Hum... Professor — depois fez cara de riso para Crabbe e Goyle,<strong>

- Só eles para rirem mesmo.

** e subiu com os dois as escadas do castelo.  
>Hermione bateu nas costas de Rony para apressá-lo, <strong>

- Você sabe que você podia simplesmente ter falado, não é? – falou Rony.

- Ai não teria graça – Hermione sorriu.

**e os três se reuniram aos muitos alunos que enchiam as escadas,**

- Deixaram de ser excluídos sociais? – brincou Lene.

- Só um pouco.

**cruzavam a soleira das enormes portas de carvalho e penetravam no saguão cavernoso iluminado com tochas ardentes, onde havia uma magnífica escadaria de mármore para os andares superiores.  
>A porta que levava ao Salão Principal, à direita, estava aberta;<strong>

- E você queria que ela estivesse fechada?  
><strong>Harry seguiu o grande número de alunos que se deslocava naquela direção, mas apenas vislumbrara o teto encantado, que àquela noite se mostrava escuro e anuviado, quando uma voz o chamou:<strong>

- Esse povo que me ama. Não conseguem ficar longe de mim.  
><strong>— Potter! Granger! Quero falar com os dois! Os garotos se viraram surpresos. A Profª. McGonagall, que ensinava Transformação e dirigia a Casa da Grifinória, os chamava por cima das cabeças dos demais.<strong>

- Primeiro Hagrid e agora McGonagall com tratamento especial – Josh começou um discurso de como aquilo era uma injustiça.

- Cala a boca, que você tem muito tratamento especial – resmungou Lyssi.

- Você também – retrucou ele.

- Claro, eu sou perfeita.

** Era uma bruxa de aspecto severo, que usava os cabelos presos em um coque apertado; seus olhos penetrantes eram emoldurados por óculos quadrados. **

- Ela nunca muda o óculo não?

**Harry abriu caminho até ela com esforço e um mau pressentimento: a Profª. McGonagall tinha o condão de fazê-lo sentir que fizera alguma coisa errada.**

- Ela faz isso com qualquer um. Acho que é por causa da responsabilidade dela – falou Lily.

- Bem, com nós não – sorriu Sirius e James.

- Porque vocês não tem consciência – retrucou a menina.

- Essa doeu, Lily – reclamaram feito duas criancinhas.

- E quem liga? – brincou, mas puxou o namorado para um beijo.

- Ei, eu não preciso nascer agora – resmungou Harry e os dois se separaram. **  
>— Não precisa ficar tão preocupado, só quero dar uma palavrinha com vocês na minha sala — disse ela.<strong>

- Relaxem, vocês não tiveram tempo de fazer merda ainda.

** — Pode continuar o seu caminho, Weasley.**

- Você separou o trio? – Gina fingiu que ia chorar.  
><strong>Rony ficou olhando a professora se afastar, com Harry e Hermione, da aglomeração de alunos que falavam sem parar; os três atravessaram o saguão, subiram a escadaria de mármore e seguiram por um corredor.<strong>

- Não, eles não tavam num corredor – Lyssi revirou os olhos.  
><strong>Já na sala, um pequeno aposento com uma grande e acolhedora lareira,<strong>

- Mas como a sala de tia Minnie é pequena? - resmungou James.

- Ela merece mais – apoiou Sirius.

- Como se vocês não soubsessem antes o tamanho da sala – Alice revirou os olhos.

- Ok... a gente já foi lá algumas vezes – admitiu Remus, o mais confiável do grupo.

** a professora fez sinal a Harry e Hermione para que se sentassem.**

- Nem precisa eles são de casa – brincou James.

- Nem pense nisso, James Potter. Meu filho vai ser responsável – brigou Lily.

- Vamos deixar ela acreditar nisso – sussurrou James para Sirius.  
><strong>Ela própria se sentou à escrivaninha e disse sem rodeios:<br>— O Profº. Lupin mandou à frente uma coruja para avisar que você tinha passado mal no trem, Potter.**

- Remus! Deixe de fofocar – brigou Dorcas.

O menino se encolheu.

- Eu só estava preocupado.  
><strong>Antes que o garoto pudesse responder, ouviu-se uma leve batida na porta e Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira, entrou com seu ar eficiente.<strong>

- Ela não tem outro jeito – falou Harry, carinhosamente. Ele tinha se afeiçoado a Pomfrey ao longo dos anos. Ela era uma mulher bastante responsável. **  
>Harry sentiu o rosto corar. Já era bastante ruim que tivesse desmaiado, ou o que fosse, sem todo mundo ficar fazendo aquele alvoroço.<strong>

- Um desmaio não é nada, filho – falou Lily seriamente.

Harry não respondeu. Ele não concordava, mas sabia que eles iriam brigar se começassem a discutir isso. **  
>— Eu estou bem — disse. — Não preciso de nada...<strong>

- Você nunca precisa – Regulus revirou os olhos.

Harry sorriu ao ver a preocupação do outro, mas não achava necessário.  
><strong>— Ah, então foi você? — exclamou Madame Pomfrey, ignorando o comentário de Harry e se curvando para examiná-lo mais de perto. <strong>

- Bem feito.

**— Suponho que tenha feito outra vez alguma coisa perigosa.**

- Dessa vez, a culpa não foi nem um pouco dele – Snape falou.  
><strong>— Foi um dementador, Papoula. — informou McGonagall.<br>As duas, trocaram olhares misteriosos **

- Isso nunca significa uma coisa boa.

**e Madame Pomfrey deu um muxoxo de desaprovação.  
>— Postar dementadores em volta da escola — murmurou, afastando os cabelos de Harry e sentindo a temperatura na testa dele.<strong>

- Eu estava bem – protestou o menino, sendo ignorando.  
><strong>— O menino não vai ser o último a desmaiar. É, está úmido de suor. Eles são terríveis e o efeito que produzem nas pessoas que já são delicadas...<strong>

- Não foi a melhor coisa para se falar – Lyssi riu. Ela ficava muito diferente quando ria.  
><strong>— Eu não sou delicado! — exclamou Harry aborrecido.<strong>

- Claro que não – James segurou o riso.  
><strong>— Claro que não é — disse Madame Pomfrey distraída, agora tomando o seu pulso.<strong>

- Odeio quando faziam isso comigo, fingiam que escutavam o que eu dizia – resmungou Sirius.

- Ninguém presta atenção no que você diz – Lene provocou.

- Fora você – provocou e roubou um beijo da menina, que sorriu.  
><strong>— Do que é que ele precisa? — perguntou a Profª. McGonagall, decidida. — Repouso? Quem sabe não fosse bom passar a noite na ala hospitalar?<strong>

- Não vai ser fácil escapar de Promfrey e McGonagall – riu Fred.  
><strong>— Eu estou ótimo! — disse Harry, levantando-se de um salto. A ideia do que Draco iria dizer se ele tivesse que ir para a ala hospitalar foi uma tortura.<strong>

- Não ligue para o que aquele idiota diz – resmungou Gina.  
><strong>— Bem, ele devia, no mínimo, tomar um chocolate — disse Madame Pomfrey, que agora tentava examinar os olhos de Harry.<strong>

- Isso não é um problema – sorriu Remus.  
><strong>— Já comi chocolate — disse ele. — O Profº. Lupin me deu. Deu a todos nós.<br>— Deu, foi? — exclamou a bruxa-enfermeira em tom de aprovação.**

A sala começou a perturbar Remus, mandando ele ir para cima dela e outras coisas desnecessários, e ele corou.

** — Então finalmente conseguimos um professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas que sabe o que faz!**

- Obrigado – Remus sorriu orgulhoso. **  
>— Você tem certeza de que está se sentindo bem, Potter? — perguntou a Profª. McGonagall bruscamente.<br>— Estou — respondeu Harry.  
>— Muito bem. <strong>

- E ela vai acreditou?

**Por favor espere aí fora enquanto dou uma palavrinha com a Srta. Granger sobre sua programação para o ano letivo, **

- Se ferrou – brincou Frank.

- Não – riu Hermione.

**depois podemos descer juntos para a festa.  
>Harry saiu para o corredor com Madame Pomfrey, que seguiu para a ala hospitalar, resmungando sozinha. <strong>

- Coitada. Tá solitária.

**Ele só precisou esperar uns minutinhos; Hermione apareceu com um ar muito feliz, acompanhada pela professora, e todos desceram a escadaria de mármore para o Salão Principal.**

- Nem pude perguntar o que foi que ela falou – reclamou Harry.  
><strong>Havia um mar de chapéus cônicos e pretos; cada uma das compridas mesas das casas estava lotada de estudantes, os rostos iluminados por milhares de velas que flutuavam no ar, acima das mesas.<strong>

- Que são um exagero.

- Eletricidade foi a coisa que eu mais senti falta no mundo mágico.  
><strong>O Profº. Flitwick, que era um bruxo franzino de cabeleira branca, carregava um chapéu antigo e um banquinho de três pernas para fora da sala.<br>— Ah — comentou Hermione em voz baixa —, perdemos a cerimônia da seleção!**

- Sempre perco – resmungou Harry.  
><strong>Os novos alunos de Hogwarts eram distribuídos pelas quatro casas do colégio, pondo na cabeça o Chapéu Seletor, que anunciava a casa (Grifinória, <strong>

Aplausos.

**Corvinal, **

Aplauso de Frank.

**Lufa-Lufa**

Aplauso de Alice.

** ou Sonserina)**

Aplauso de Regulus e Snape.

** que melhor convinha ao recém-chegado. **

_Ou que ele desejasse mais ficar,_ pensou Harry.

**A Profª. ****McGonagall dirigiu-se ao seu lugar, que estava vazio à mesa dos professores e funcionários**

- Claro, quem seria o doido de sentar no lugar dela?

** e Harry e Hermione seguiram na direção oposta, **

- A separação foi difícil – Harry fingiu chorar.

**o mais silenciosamente possível para se sentarem à mesa da Grifinória. **

- O que não adiantou de nada – falou Hermione.

**As pessoas viraram a cabeça para olhá-los passar pelo fundo do salão, e alguns apontaram para Harry. **

- Povo fofoqueiro. Não ter vida própria da nisso.

**Será que a história do seu desmaio ao topar com o dementador se espalhara com tanta rapidez?**

Todos ficaram calados, porque sabiam que, sim, tinha se espelhado. Hogwarts era uma rede de fofocas, principalmente quando se tratava de Harry.  
><strong>Ele e Hermione se sentaram um de cada lado de Rony, que guardara seus lugares.<br>**- Tá vendo como eu sou um bom amigo? – Rony sorriu – Devia ganhar um salário.

**— Que história foi essa? — murmurou Rony para Harry.  
>O amigo começou a lhe explicar aos cochichos, <strong>

- Coisa feia, fofocar com o melhor amigo – Josh falou.

**mas naquele momento, o diretor se ergueu para falar e ele se calou.**

- Dumby impõe respeito – falou Sirius, fingindo uma cara séria.  
><strong>O Profº. Dumbledore, embora muito velho, sempre dava uma impressão de grande energia. <strong>

_Talvez seja alguma magia, _pensou Regulus.

**Tinha alguns palmos de cabelos e barbas prateados, óculos de meia-lua e um nariz muito torto. Em geral era descrito como o maior bruxo da era atual, **

Snape revirou os olhos. Ele não achava o diretor lá essas coisas.

**mas não era esta a razão por que Harry o respeitava.**

- Harry, você está muito exigente – falou Neville.

- Só o melhor para mim – Harry bancou o metido.

** Não era possível deixar de confiar em Alvo Dumbledore, **

Ou era.

**e quando Harry o contemplou sorrindo radiante para os alunos à sua volta, sentiu-se calmo, pela primeira vez, desde que o dementador entrara na cabine do trem.**

- Dumbledore faz isso com as pessoas – afirmou Lily.  
><strong>— Sejam bem-vindos!<strong>

- Obrigado.

** — começou Dumbledore, a luz das velas tremeluzindo em suas barbas. — Sejam bem-vindos para mais um ano em Hogwarts! Tenho algumas coisas a dizer a todos, e uma delas é muito séria. Acho que é melhor tirá-la do caminho antes que vocês fiquem tontos com esse excelente banquete...**

Regulus se remexeu impaciente na cadeira. Ele odiava quando as pessoas ficavam enrolando.**  
>O diretor pigarreou e prosseguiu:<br>— Como vocês todos perceberam, depois da busca que houve no Expresso de Hogwarts, **

_A que você não fez nada para impedir, _pensou Frank, se arrependendo logo depois_._

**a nossa escola passou a hospedar alguns dementadores de Azkaban,**

- Eles vão ficar lá o ano inteiro? – Alice perguntou horrorizada.  
><strong> que vieram cumprir ordens do Ministério da Magia.<strong>

- Claro que foi o Ministério – Gina revirou os olhos.

**Ele fez uma pausa e Harry se lembrou do que o Sr. Weasley comentara sobre a insatisfação de Dumbledore quanto ao fato de os dementadores estarem montando guarda na escola.**

- E quem ficaria feliz? – resmungou Fred. Foi um ano ruim para todo mundo por causa daquelas coisas, eles até perderam no Quadribol por culpa disso.  
><strong>— Eles estão postados em cada entrada da propriedade e, enquanto estiverem conosco, é preciso deixar muito claro que ninguém deve sair da escola sem permissão. <strong>

- Só agora? E nós outros anos?

**Os dementadores não se deixam enganar por truques nem disfarces, **

- Essa foi para a gente – falaram Jorge e Fred.

**nem mesmo por capas de invisibilidade **

- Essa foi para a gente – falaram Harry, Rony e Hermione.

** — acrescentou ele brandamente, e Harry e Rony se entreolharam. — Não faz parte da natureza deles entender súplicas nem desculpas.**

- Não faz parte da natureza deles entenderem nada – falou Neville duramente.

** Portanto, aviso a todos e a cada um em particular, para não darem a esses guardas razão para lhes fazerem mal. **

- Ninguém seria doido de fazer isso. Todos somos criados com medo dos dementadores – falou Alice.

**Apelo aos monitores, e ao nosso monitor e monitora chefes, para que se certifiquem de que nenhum aluno entre em conflito com os dementadores.**

- E quem garantiu a segurança deles no trem?  
><strong>Percy, que estava sentado a algumas cadeiras de distância de Harry, estufou o peito outra vez e olhou à volta cheio de importância.<strong>

- Ai quando vai ver, Dumbledore nem sabe quem é ele.  
><strong>Dumbledore fez nova pausa; percorreu o salão com um olhar muito sério, mas ninguém se mexeu nem emitiu som algum.<strong>

- Ele queria que o povo protestasse? – perguntou Dorcas, confusa.  
><strong>— Agora, falando de coisas mais agradáveis — continuou ele —, tenho o prazer de dar as boas-vindas a dois novos professores este ano. <strong>

- Dois? O professor de DCAT, nesse ano Lupin, e quem é o outro? – perguntou Josh.

- Vocês vão ver.

**Primeiro, o Profº. Lupin, que teve a bondade de aceitar ocupar a vaga de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.**

- Dumbledore que teve a bondade de me oferecer – falou Remus emocionado. Era real. Ele ia se tornar um professor em Hogwarts.  
><strong>Ouviram-se algumas palmas dispersas e pouco entusiásticas.<br>Somente os que tinham estado na cabine de trem com o novo professor bateram palmas animados, **

- Você vai ser um bom professor, Remus – garantiu Sirius.

**Harry entre eles. **

- Você merecia e ainda merece – sorriu o moreno.

**Lupin parecia particularmente mal vestido ao lado dos outros professores que trajavam suas melhores vestes.**

- Eu até que estava gostando de você, Harry – resmungou.

- Desculpa.  
><strong>— Olha a cara do Snape! <strong>

- Estava demorando – suspirou Snape.

**— sibilou Rony ao ouvido de Harry.  
>O olhar do Profº. Snape, mestre de Poções, passou pelos professores que ocupavam a mesa e se deteve em Lupin. <strong>

- Eu não vou ficar feliz em te ver lá.

**Era fato sabido que Snape queria o cargo de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, **

- Isso não te incomoda? – perguntou Dorcas.

Snape deu de ombros.

- É a minha matéria preferida, mas poções é ótimo também.

**mas até Harry, que o detestava, se surpreendeu com a expressão que deformou o seu rosto macilento. **

- Harry é uma pessoa muito bondosa – ironizou Lene – Você só fala mal do povo.

**Era mais do que raiva: era desprezo. Harry conhecia aquela expressão bem demais; era a que Snape usava sempre que o avistava.**

- Ai – Snape se protegeu quando Lily o bateu – Desculpe?

- Desculpas aceitas – a ruiva sorriu.

Snape olhou para Regulus tentando entender. _TPM,_ respondeu o outro.  
><strong>— Quanto ao nosso segundo contratado<strong>

Josh se inclinou para ouvir mais.

** — continuou Dumbledore quando cessavam as palmas mornas para o Profº. Lupin. — Bem, lamento informar que o Profº. Kettleburn, que ensinava Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, aposentou-se no fim do ano passado para poder aproveitar melhor os membros que ainda lhe restam. **

- Coitado desse cara. Ele tinha cara de ser legal – falou Dorcas.

Fred e Jorge – os únicos a terem aula com ele – deram de ombros.

- Ele não fazia muito diferença.

**Contudo, tenho o prazer de informar que o seu cargo será preenchido por ninguém menos que Rúbeo Hagrid,**

Aplausos e gritos de comemorações pela sala toda. Hagrid deveria ter ficado muito feliz com a notícia que finalmente podia ensinar, apesar de Frank não entender como ele podia ensinar se não tinha a educação básica completa.

** que concordou em acrescentar essa responsabilidade docente às suas tarefas de guarda-caça.  
>Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, estupefatos.<strong>

- Foi um choque – falaram.

** Em seguida acompanharam os aplausos, que foram tumultuosos principalmente à mesa da Grifinória. **

- Hagrid é moral – brincou Lene.

**Harry se esticou para frente para ver Hagrid, que tinha o rosto vermelho-rubi, os olhos postos nas mãos enormes, e o sorriso largo escondido no emaranhado de sua barba escura.  
>— Nós devíamos ter adivinhado! — berrou Rony, dando socos na mesa. — Quem mais teria nos mandado comprar um livro que morde?<strong>

- Rony tem um ponto – falou Gina e depois fez uma careta – Nunca pensei que diria isso. Mas é bem a cara de Hagrid mesmo.  
><strong>Os três garotos foram os últimos a parar de aplaudir <strong>

- Claro.

**e quando o Profº. Dumbledore recomeçou a falar, eles viram que Hagrid estava enxugando os olhos na toalha da mesa.  
>— Bem, acho que, de importante, é só o que tenho a dizer. Vamos à festa!<strong>

- Eu não chamaria isso de festa – falou Sirius, sorrindo maliciosamente ao pensar nas festas que ele fazia em Hogwarts.

- Sirius – Marlene avisou e ele a puxou para si. **  
>As travessas e taças de ouro diante das pessoas se encheram inesperadamente de comida e bebida. Harry, de repente faminto, se serviu de tudo que conseguiu alcançar e começou a comer.<strong>

- Hogwarts faz isso comigo – falou quando foi encarado.  
><strong>Foi um banquete delicioso; o salão ecoava as conversas, os risos e o tilintar de talheres. <strong>

Alice sorriu. Era bom estar em Hogwarts.

**Harry, Rony e Hermione, porém, estavam ansiosos para a festa terminar para poderem conversar com Hagrid.**

- Mas você não estava empolgado com a comida há três segundos?  
><strong>Sabiam o quanto significava para ele ser nomeado professor.<strong>

Lily sorriu.

** O guarda-caça não era um bruxo diplomado; fora expulso de Hogwarts no terceiro ano por um crime que não cometera.**

Frank continuou sem entender como Hagrid podia estar ensinando.

**Harry, Rony e Hermione é que tinham limpado o seu nome no ano anterior.**

Talvez isso fosse suficiente, mas Hagrid devia ter feito algum tipo de prova para ser professor, e duvidasse que Hagrid fosse capaz de passar nela.  
><strong>Finalmente, quando os últimos pedaços deliciosos de torta de abóbora tinham desaparecido das travessas de ouro, Dumbledore anunciou que era hora de todos se recolherem <strong>

- Dumby decidiu, tá decidido.

**e os meninos tiveram a oportunidade que aguardavam.**

- Ser paciente compensa – riu Regulus.

Harry riu com ele. **  
>— Hagrid! — exclamou Hermione quando se aproximaram da mesa dos professores.<strong>

- Corajosos.  
><strong>— Graças a vocês — disse Hagrid, enxugando o rosto brilhante de lágrimas no guardanapo e erguendo os olhos para os garotos. — Nem consigo acreditar... Grande homem, o Dumbledore... <strong>

- Hagrid só sabe falar isso? – questionou Lene, se encolhendo com os olhares que recebeu.

**Veio direto à minha cabana quando o Profº. Kettleburn disse que para ele já chegava... **

- Muita sorte Kettleburn ter desistido no mesmo ano que Hagrid poderia ser professor – falou Snape.

**É o que eu sempre quis...**

- Não imagino Hagrid professor – confessou James.

Remus, Lily e Sirius concordaram.  
><strong>Dominado pela emoção, ele escondeu o rosto no guardanapo<strong>

- Altitude bem adulta.

** e a Profª. McGonagall tocou os meninos para fora.**

- E quando McGonagall te expulsa, você obedece – concluiu Siruis.  
><strong>Harry, Rony e Hermione se reuniram aos outros colegas da Grifinória que ocupavam toda a escadaria de mármore e agora, muito cansados, <strong>

- Muito cansados de quê? – perguntou Alex – Só fizeram comer.

**caminharam por mais corredores e mais escadas até a entrada secreta para a torre da Grifinória. **

- Que não é tão secreta assim, diga-se de passagem – falou Frank. O povo da Grifinória discordou, mas o resto concordou. Todos sabiam onde ficava.

**Uma grande pintura a óleo de uma mulher gorda vestida de rosa perguntou-lhes:  
>— A senha?<br>— Já estou indo, já estou indo! — gritou Percy lá do fim do ajuntamento.**

- E quem liga?

** — A nova senha? _Fortuna Major_!**

- Essa senha é legal – reclamou James. No ano dele, só tinham senhas ruins.  
><strong>— Ah, não! — exclamou Neville Longbottom com tristeza. Ele sempre tinha dificuldade para se lembrar das senhas.<strong>

- Verdade. Eu tenho uma memória péssima – confessou.  
><strong>Depois de atravessar o buraco do retrato e a sala comunal, as garotas e garotos tomaram escadas separadas. <strong>

- Parece que até que tem medo de se misturar.

**Harry subiu a escada circular sem pensar em nada exceto na sua felicidade por estar de volta. **

Lily e James deram um sorriso triste. Felizes de seu filho estar feliz agora, mas triste pelas condições de vida dele no período fora de Hogwarts.

**Quando chegaram ao dormitório redondo com as camas de colunas que já conheciam, Harry, olhando a toda volta, se sentiu finalmente em casa.**

Rony sorriu para o amigo.

- Você estava em casa. Mas a Toca também é a sua casa – sorriu.

Harry sorriu de volta.

- Eu sei.

* * *

><p>Gente, eu realmente não sei quando eu vou poder atualizar de novo. Eu vou tentar fazer o mais rápido o possível, mas agora eu realmente preciso focar nas minhas provas. Agora é reta final.<br>Então, não estranhem se demorar. Prometo que vamos continuar.


	6. Garras e Folhas de Chá

**Capítulo 6 - Garras e folhas de chá**

**Quando Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram no Salão Principal para tomar café, na manhã seguinte, a primeira coisa que viram foi Draco Malfoy, **

- Já começou mal.

**que parecia estar entretendo um grande grupo de alunos da Sonserina com uma história muito engraçada.**

- Para a sonserina está rindo não deve ter graça – falou Gina, se encolhendo com o olhar assassino de Regulus.

- Gina – avisou Harry.

- Ok, desculpa, não resisti – a ruiva revirou os olhos. Harry se importava demais com Regulus.  
><strong>Quando os três passaram, Malfoy fez uma imitação ridícula de um desmaio que provocou grandes gargalhadas.<strong>

Harry conteve o impulso de socar Malfoy. Outro era muito imbecil.  
><strong>— Não ligue para ele — disse Hermione, que vinha logo atrás de Harry. — Não dê bola para ele, não vale a pena...<strong>

- Não é tão simples assim – resmungou Harry.  
><strong>— Ei, Potter! — chamou esganiçada Pansy Parkinson, uma garota da Sonserina com cara de buldogue. <strong>

A sala explodiu em risadas.

- Harry, suas descrições sãos as melhores – comentou Jorge.

- Eu sei – falou o moreno, convecido.

**— ****Potter! Os dementadores estão chegando. Potter! Uuuuuuuuuuuu!**

- Esse povo não tem o que fazer?  
><strong>Harry se largou numa cadeira à mesa da Grifinória, ao lado de Jorge Weasley.<strong>

- Pelo menos, seu dia melhorou agora – Jorge falou convencido.  
><strong>— Novos horários de aulas para os alunos do terceiro ano — disse Jorge, distribuindo-os. — Que é que há com você, Harry?<br>— Malfoy**

- Como sempre – resmungou Rony.

** — ****informou Rony, sentando-se do outro lado de Jorge e olhando feio para a mesa da Sonserina.  
>Jorge ergueu os olhos na hora em que Malfoy fingia desmaiar de terror outra vez.<strong>

- Foi ridículo – comentou. Mesmo que ele teria feito o mesmo se fosse o contrário.  
><strong>— Aquele debilóide! — disse calmamente. — Ele não estava tão exibido ontem à noite quando os dementadores revistaram o nosso lado do trem. <strong>

- Claro que não, ele é um Malfoy – falou Lily. Ela não se dava muito bem com Lucius Malfoy.

**Entrou correndo na nossa cabine, não foi, Fred?  
>— Quase fez xixi nas calças<strong>

- Eu queria ter visto.

- E eu queria ter filmado – falou Fred.

** — ****disse Fred, lançando a Draco um olhar de desprezo.  
><strong>- Ele merece.

**— ****Nem eu fiquei muito feliz — comentou Jorge. — Eles são um horror, aqueles dementadores...  
>— Meio que congelam a gente por dentro, não acha? — disse Fred.<strong>

Os dois irmãos ficaram calados, cada um lembrando da sua pior memória.  
><strong>— Mas você não desmaiou, desmaiou? — perguntou Harry em voz baixa.<br>— Esquece isso, Harry **

- É, ninguém liga para isso.

**— ****disse Jorge para animá-lo. — Papai teve que ir a Azkaban uma vez, lembra, Fred?**

_Como eu podia esquecer,_ pensou Fred sombriamente.

**E comentou que foi o pior lugar em que esteve na vida, voltou de lá fraco e abalado... **

_Imagina 12 anos lá, feito Sirius, _pensou Regulus sombriamente.

**Eles sugam a felicidade do lugar, esses dementadores. A maioria dos prisioneiros acaba endoidando.**

_Será que esse é o meu destino, enlouquecer lentamente? _Pensou Sirius. Não seria totalmente injusto depois de tudo que ele já fez a algumas pessoas.

Marlene pareceu sentir que o moreno estava precisando de alguém e simplesmente o abraçou._  
><em>**— Em todo caso, vamos ver se Draco vai continuar tão felizinho depois do primeiro jogo de Quadribol**

- Claro que não – sorriu Rony – Malfoy é péssimo – ok, ele estava exagerando, mas jamais admitiria isso.

** — ****disse Fred. — Grifinória contra Sonserina, primeiro jogo da temporada, está lembrado?**

- Esqueça isso e esqueça que você é o meu filho – ameaçou James.

Harry se encolheu.

Regulus se incomodou com a cena, mesmo sabendo que os dois estavam brincando só.  
><strong>A única vez em que Harry e Draco tinham se enfrentado em uma partida de Quadribol, Draco decididamente tinha levado a pior. <strong>

- E em todas as outras depois – sorriu Jorge.

**Sentindo-se um pouquinho mais animado, Harry se serviu de salsichas e tomates fritos.**

- Eu amo tomates! – Dorcas falou feliz.

(N/Biaa: Alguém tinha que amar feito eu).**  
>Hermione examinava seu novo horário.<strong>

- Pelo menos não era um livro – resmungou Rony e saiu de perto da namorada enquanto Hermione estreitava os olhos.**  
>— Ah, que ótimo, estamos começando matérias novas hoje — comentou satisfeita.<strong>

- E isso é bom por que..? – Gina perguntou.  
><strong>— Hermione — disse Rony, franzindo a testa ao olhar por cima do ombro da amiga — bagunçaram o seu horário. Veja só: dez aulas por dia. <strong>

Todos pararam e olharam para a morena incrédulos.

- É impossível isso – falou Frank.

- Eu sei – falou a morena simplesmente trocando olhares com Harry e Rony.

**Não existe tempo para tudo isso.  
>— Eu me arranjo. Já combinei tudo com a Profª. Minerva.<strong>

- Hermione e Minnie não é uma combinação legal – falou Sirius.  
><strong>— Mas olha aqui — continuou Rony, rindo-se —, está vendo hoje de manhã? Nove horas, Adivinhação. E embaixo, nove horas, Estudo dos Trouxas.<strong>

- Pra que estudo dos trouxas? – perguntou Dorcas – Você já conhece eles.

- Eu queria ver como o mundo mágico pensava sobre eles – explicou Hermione.

**E — o menino se curvou para olhar o horário, mais de perto, incrédulo — olha, embaixo tem Aritmancia, nove horas. Quero dizer, eu sei que você é boa, **

- Obrigada – Hermione beijou o namorado.

- Eu devia te elogiar mais – sorriu Rony.

- Devia sim.

**Mione, mas ninguém é tão bom assim. Como é que você vai poder assistir a três aulas ao mesmo tempo?**

- 20 minutos para cada aula – brincou Frank.  
><strong>— Não seja bobo — disse Hermione com rispidez. — É claro que não vou assistir a três aulas ao mesmo tempo.<br>— Bom, então...  
>— Passe a geléia — pediu Hermione.<strong>

- Alguém está mudando de assunto.

- Eu só proibida de ter segredos? – resmungou Hermione.

- Já que você falou. Sim.  
><strong>— Mas...<br>— Ah, Rony, é da sua conta se o meu horário ficou um pouco cheio demais?**

- Eu só estava preocupado.

- Eu sei. Desculpa.

** — ****perguntou a menina em tom zangado. — Já disse que combinei tudo com a Profª. Minerva.**

- Isso não pode ser bom.

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso?

- Nada, Hermione... Nada.

- Sirius...

- Não me mate!

- Só dessa vez eu deixo passar.  
><strong>Nesse instante Hagrid entrou no Salão Principal. Estava usando o casaco de pele de toupeira e distraidamente balançava um gambá na mão enorme.<strong>

- Hagrid devia trabalhar com moda.  
><strong>— Tudo bem? — perguntou ele, ansioso, parando a caminho da mesa dos professores. <strong>

- Passa na cara que é chique.

**— ****Vocês vão assistir à primeira aula da minha vida! Logo depois do almoço! Estou acordado desde as cinco horas aprontando tudo...**

- Ele realmente está ansioso.

**Espero que dê certo... Eu, professor... Sinceramente...**

_Exatamente o que eu penso,_ Regulus pensou acidamente.  
><strong>E dando um grande sorriso para os garotos foi para sua mesa,<strong>

Lily sorriu.

**ainda balançando o gambá.**

O sorriso de Lily morreu.  
><strong>— O que será que ele andou aprontando? — comentou Rony, com uma nota de ansiedade na voz.<strong>

- Eu me arrependo desse momento – confessou.  
><strong>O salão começou a se esvaziar à medida que as pessoas saíam para a primeira aula. Rony verificou seu horário.<br>— É melhor irmos andando, olha, Adivinhação **

Gemidos.

- Por que vocês escolheram isso? – perguntou Alice.

- Parecia ser o mais fácil – responderam Rony e Harry.

- Eu achei a ideia interessante, mas isso foi só até eu pisar na sala – resmungou Hermione.

**é no alto da Torre Norte. Vamos levar uns dez minutos para chegar lá...  
>Os garotos terminaram o café, apressados, se despediram de Fred e Jorge, <strong>

- Que nem nos ajudaram – falaram Harry e Rony revoltados, agora que já sabiam do mapa.

- Desculpe – falou Fred nada arrependido.

**e foram saindo para o saguão. Ao passarem pela mesa da Sonserina, Draco tornou a fazer a imitação do desmaio. **

- Repetitivo já.

- É porque ele não tem criatividade, Lene.

- Verdade, Sirius

**As gargalhadas acompanharam Harry até a entrada do saguão.**

Ou até o resto da vida, pensou Harry ironicamente se lembrando do quinto ano.**  
>A viagem pelo castelo até a Torre Norte era longa. <strong>

Frank levantou uma sobrancelha. Longo é ir de uma cidade para outra. Andar dentro de Hogwarts não era cansativo. É isso que dar se acostumar com o fácil.

**Dois anos em Hogwarts não tinham ensinado aos meninos tudo sobre o lugar, **

Os Marotos olharam decepcionados para Harry e Rony. Eles já sabiam de quase tudo de Hogwarts nessa época, e com certeza todas as salas de aulas (vazias ou não).

**e nunca tinham ido à Torre Norte antes.  
>— Tem... Que... Ter... Um... Atalho — ofegava Rony ao subirem a sétima longa escada <strong>

- Sedentário – resmungou Gina.

- Eu era mesmo – Rony deu de ombros.

**e chegarem a um patamar desconhecido, onde não havia nada exceto um grande quadro de um campo relvado pendurado na parede de pedra.  
>— Acho que é por aqui — disse Hermione,<strong>

- Então o Rony vai dizer que é do outro lado – falou Lyssi.

**espiando o corredor vazio à direita.**

- Adorável.  
><strong>— Não pode ser — discordou Rony. — Aí é sul, olha, dá para, ver um pedacinho do lago pela janela...<br>Harry parou para examinar o quadro. **

- O tédio estava no limite – comentou Remus.

**Um gordo pônei cinza malhado pisou lentamente na relva e começou a pastar sem muito entusiasmo. Harry estava acostumado aos personagens dos quadros de Hogwarts andarem e até saírem pela moldura para visitar uns aos outros, mas sempre gostava de apreciar esse movimento. **

Snape resmungou algo sobre o garoto ser muito desocupado.

**No instante seguinte, um cavaleiro baixo e atarracado, vestindo armadura, entrou retinindo pelo quadro à procura do seu pônei.**

- Procurando o meu pônei – falou Jorge, com voz de anunciador de filme.  
><strong>Pelas manchas de grama nas joelheiras metálicas, ele acabara de cair do cavalo.<br>— Ah-ah! — berrou, vendo Harry, Rony e Hermione. — Quem são esses vilões que invadem as minhas terras! **

- Estudantes?

**Porventura vieram zombar da minha queda? Desembainhem as espadas, seus velhacos, seus cães!**

- Mas o quê...?  
><strong>Os meninos observaram, espantados, <strong>

- Uma reação normal uma vez na vida.

**o cavaleiro nanico puxar a espada da bainha e começar a brandi-la com violência, saltando para aqui e para ali enraivecido. Mas a espada era demasiado comprida para ele; um golpe particularmente exagerado desequilibrou-o e ele caiu de cara na grama.**

Sirius precisou controlar a crise de riso que ele teve.  
><strong>— O senhor está bem? — perguntou Harry, aproximando-se do quadro.<br>— Afaste-se, fanfarrão desprezível! Para trás, patife!  
>O cavaleiro retomou a espada e usou-a para se reerguer, mas a lâmina penetrou fundo na terra e, embora ele a puxasse com toda a força, não conseguiu retirá-la. <strong>

- Bem feito.

**Finalmente, teve que se largar outra vez no chão e levantar a viseira para enxugar o rosto coberto de suor.**

- Molenga.  
><strong>— Escuta aqui — disse Harry, se aproveitando da exaustão do cavaleiro —, estamos procurando a Torre Norte. O senhor conhece o caminho, não?<br>— Uma expedição! — A raiva do cavaleiro pareceu sumir instantaneamente. **

- Louco.

**Levantou-se retinindo a armadura e gritou: — Sigam-me, caros amigos, alcançaremos o nosso objetivo ou pereceremos corajosamente na peleja!**

Regulus revirou os olhos. Será que Harry não conseguia nem chegar a uma sala de um jeito normal? _Não, claro que não, isso seria pedir demais._**  
>Ele deu mais um puxão inútil na espada, tentou, mas não conseguiu montar o gordo pônei e gritou:<br>— A pé, então, dignos senhores e gentil senhora! Avante! Avante!  
>E saiu correndo, a armadura fazendo grande estrépito, passou pelo lado esquerdo da moldura e desapareceu de vista.<strong>

Snape quase suspirou aliviado. Ele não queria ler sobre pessoas doidas. Já bastavam as que estavam na sala.**  
>Os garotos se precipitaram atrás dele pelo corredor, <strong>

- Vocês seguiram mesmo ele? – choramingou Lily. Seu filho era estanho.

- Era a única opção.

**seguindo o barulho da armadura. De vez em quando o avistavam passando para o quadro seguinte.  
>— Sejam fortes, o pior ainda está por vir! — berrou o cavaleiro e os três o viram reaparecer diante de um grupo assustado de mulheres vestindo anáguas de crinolina, cujo quadro fora pendurado na parede de uma estreita escada circular.<strong>

- Coitadas.  
><strong>Ofegando ruidosamente, Harry, Rony e Hermione subiram os estreitos degraus em caracol, sentindo-se cada vez mais tontos,<strong>

- Vocês eram realmente muito sedentários – observou Josh.

**até que finalmente ouviram o murmúrio de vozes no alto e perceberam que tinham chegado à sala de aula.  
>— Adeus! — gritou o cavaleiro, enfiando de repente a cabeça no quadro de uns monges de aspecto sinistro. — Adeus, meus camaradas de armas! <strong>

- Mas nenhum deles tinha uma arma – protestou Dorcas.

**Se um dia precisarem de um coração nobre e fibra de aço, chamem Sir Cadogan!**

- Acho que vocês fizeram um amigo – riu Gina.

- Até eles que Murta – comentou Harry e Gina fechou a cara se lembrando do quanto a outra era descarada, dando em cima do _seu_ Harry.

Harry riu da cara da ruiva e a beijou.

**— ****Ah, sim, chamaremos — murmurou Rony quando o cavaleiro foi sumindo de vista —, mas se um dia precisarmos de um maluco.**

_Ou vocês podem me chamar,_ Sirius pensou sombriamente. Ele nunca mais poderia esquecer o fato que tinha ido para a prisão.**  
>Os garotos subiram os últimos degraus e chegaram a um minúsculo patamar, onde a maioria dos colegas já estava reunida. <strong>

- Turma lerda a de vocês, para não tá todo mundo – James comentou.

Alice o olhou incrédula.

- O que foi?

- Eu nunca vi vocês chegarem cedo em qualquer aula – falou Alice.

- Isso é estranho, porque eles sempre chegam cedo nas aulas que eu vou – comentou Frank.

Os Marotos começaram a pensar.

- Ah, só dividimos aulas inúteis com você – Sirius concluiu – Então, nos atrasamos de propósito.

**Não havia portas no patamar, mas Rony cutucou Harry indicando-lhe o teto, onde havia um alçapão circular com uma placa de latão.**

- Bem observado – apontou Harry.

Rony sorriu orgulhoso.  
><strong>— Sibila Trelawney, Professora de Adivinhação — leu Harry. — E como é que esperam que a gente chegue lá em cima?<br>Como se respondesse à sua pergunta, **

- Eu acho que ela espera até um aluno perguntar – resmungou Hermione.

**o alçapão se abriu inesperadamente e uma escada prateada desceu aos seus pés. Todos se calaram.**

Harry, Rony, Hermione, Fred, Jorge, Gina e Neville reviraram os olhos.  
><strong>— Primeiro você — disse Rony sorrindo,<strong>

- Amizade é uma coisa tão linda – o moreno ironizou.

**e Harry subiu a escada. Chegou à sala de aula mais esquisita que já vira.**

- E isso é alguma coisa.

**Na realidade, sequer parecia uma sala de aula, e, sim, um cruzamento de sótão com salão de chá antigo.**

A sala explodiu em risadas.

- É uma boa definição, Harry.

**Havia, no mínimo, vinte mesinhas circulares juntas ali, rodeadas por cadeiras forradas de chintz e pequenos pufes estufados. O ambiente era iluminado por uma fraca luz avermelhada; as cortinas das janelas estavam fechadas e os vários abajures, cobertos com xales vermelho-escuros.**

- Se a aula fosse tão preparada quanto a arrumação da sala – resmungou Hermoine.

**O calor sufocava e a lareira acesa sob um console cheio de objetos desprendia um perfume denso, enjoativo e doce ao aquecer uma grande chaleira de cobre.**

- Eu fico enjoada só de lembrar – falou Hermione.

**As prateleiras em torno das paredes circulares estavam cheias de penas empoeiradas, tocos de velas, baralhos de cartas em tiras, incontáveis bolas de cristal e uma imensa coleção de xícaras de chá.**

Gina revirou os olhos. Assim como os trouxas não acreditavam em magia, ela não acreditava em Adivinhação.  
><strong>Rony espiou por cima do ombro de Harry enquanto os colegas se reuniam à volta deles, todos falando aos cochichos.<strong>

- Povo fofoqueiro.  
><strong>— E onde está a professora? — perguntou Rony.<br>**- Rony, nunca se pergunta isso. Você só agradece que ela ou ele não está – gemeu Sirius.

**Uma voz saiu subitamente das sombras, uma voz suave, meio etérea.  
>— Sejam bem-vindos. Que bom ver vocês no mundo físico, finalmente.<strong>

- Até parece que ela nunca viu vocês – Lene revirou os olhos – Ela mora em Hogwarts.  
><strong>A impressão imediata de Harry foi a de estar vendo um enorme inseto cintilante. <strong>

- Ela passa essa impressão – Rony deu de ombros.

**A Profª. Sibila Trelawney saiu das sombras e, à luz da lareira, os garotos viram que era muito magra; uns óculos imensos aumentavam seus olhos várias vezes, e ela vestia um xale diáfano, salpicado de lantejoulas.**

- Linda. Só que não.  
><strong> Em volta do pescoço fino, usava inúmeras correntes e colares de contas, e seus braços e mãos estavam cobertos de pulseiras e anéis.<strong>

**— ****Sentem-se, crianças, sentem-se**

- Quero ver me obrigar.

** — ****disse, e todos subiram desajeitados nas cadeiras ou se afundaram nos pufes. **

- É ótimo para dormir – falou Jorge, seriamente.

**Harry, Rony e Hermione se sentaram a uma mesa redonda.**

- Sem graça.  
><strong>— Bem-vindos à aula de Adivinhação — disse a professora, que se acomodara em uma bergêre diante da lareira. — Sou a Profª. Sibila Trelawney. Talvez vocês nunca tenham me visto antes,<strong>

- O que é bem estranho, porque já é o terceiro ano deles em Hogwarts – falou Frank.

- Acho que ela quer dizer que ninguém prestou atenção a ela. Nunca.

**acho que me misturar com frequência à roda-viva da escola principal anuvia minha visão interior.**

- Ou seja, você é antissocial.  
><strong>Ninguém fez nenhum comentário a tão extraordinária declaração. <strong>

- Que bom que não tivemos o mesmo problema aqui.

**A professora rearrumou delicadamente o xale e continuou:  
>— Então vocês optaram por estudar Adivinhação, a mais difícil das artes mágicas. <strong>

- Pelo contrário, mais da metade da turma escolheu essa matéria só porque era fácil – contradisse Harry. Ele realmente não gostava de Trelawney.

**Devo alertá-los logo de início que se não possuírem clarividência, terei muito pouco a ensinar a vocês. **

- Ou qualquer um.

**Os livros só podem levá-los até certo ponto neste campo...**

Lily olhou chocada para o livro.

- Ou a ponto nenhum – resmungou Rony.  
><strong>Ao ouvirem isso, Harry e Rony olharam, sorrindo, para Hermione, que pareceu assustada com a notícia de que os livros não ajudariam nessa matéria.<strong>

- Eu estava assustada – confirmou Hermione. A única coisa certeza na vida dela eram os livros. Muito antes de ter amigos, ela já os tinha. E de repente ouvir que não é possível aprender tudo em um livro... foi chocante.**  
>— Muitos bruxos e bruxas, embora talentosos para ruídos, cheiros e desaparecimentos instantâneos, permanecem, ainda assim, incapazes de penetrar nos mistérios do futuro.<strong>

- Ninguém consegue prever o futuro – falou Gina firmemente.

_Mas mesmo assim fazem profecias_, pensou Harry, amargamente.  
><strong>A Profª. Sibila continuou a falar, seus enormes olhos brilhantes iam de um rosto nervoso a outro.<br>— É um dom concedido a poucos. Você, menino — disse ela de repente a Neville, que quase caiu do pufe.**

- Ela me assustou – ele se defendeu enquanto a sala ria.

** — ****Sua avó vai bem?**

- Isso não é da sua conta – falaram Alice e Frank juntos. Não gostavam da ideia de sair falando da saúde da família assim.**  
>— Acho que vai — respondeu Neville trêmulo.<br>— Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você, querido**

Alice estreitou os olhos. Essa vaca não ia deixar o seu filho preocupado.

** — ****disse a professora, enquanto a luz das chamas fazia faiscarem seus longos brincos de esmeraldas.  
>Neville engoliu em seco. Sibila continuou tranquilamente.<strong>

- Vaca.  
><strong>— Vamos cobrir os métodos básicos de adivinhação este ano. O primeiro trimestre letivo será dedicado à leitura das folhas de chá. No próximo, abordaremos a quiromancia.<strong>

- Não sei qual foi pior – analisou Harry – Nos dois era para ter eu morrido logo – Harry revirou os olhos e o povo 1997 também.

**A propósito, minha querida — disparou ela de repente para Parvati Patil —, tenha cuidado com um homem de cabelos ruivos.**

- Weasley – James falou falsamente acusador.  
><strong>Parvati lançou um olhar assustado a Rony, que se sentara logo atrás dela, e puxou a cadeira devagarinho para longe dele.<strong>

- Que pessoa madura – ironizou Alex.  
><strong>— No segundo trimestre — continuou a professora — vamos estudar a bola de cristal, isto é, se conseguirmos terminar os presságios do fogo. <strong>

- Isso é um monte de coisa inútil – resumiu Fred.

**Infelizmente, as aulas serão perturbadas em fevereiro por uma forte epidemia de gripe. Eu própria vou perder a voz. **

- Já procurando desculpa para faltar?

**E, na altura da Páscoa, alguém aqui vai deixar o nosso convívio para sempre.**

- Isso que é uma aula feliz – ironizou Regulus.

- Eu me acostumei com as previsões dela de morte – falou Harry.

- Você precisou se acostumar...

Lily estreitou os olhos. Ela não estava gostando dessa conversa.  
><strong>Seguiu-se um silêncio muito tenso a essa predição, mas a Profª. Sibila pareceu não tomar conhecimento.<strong>

- Ela sabe, ela só gosta disso – Neville revirou os olhos.  
><strong>— Será, querida — dirigiu-se ela a Lilá Brown, que estava mais próxima e se encolheu na cadeira <strong>

- Uma boa reação – Snape riu.

**—****, que você poderia me passar o bule de prata maior?**

- Não.  
><strong>Lilá, com um ar de alívio, se levantou, apanhou um enorme bule na prateleira e pousou-o na mesa diante da mestra.<br>— Obrigada, querida. A propósito, essa coisa que você receia vai acontecer na sexta-feira, dezesseis de outubro.**

- Adoro como ela foi especifica – sentiam a ironia de Lene.  
><strong>Lilá estremeceu.<br>— Agora quero que vocês formem pares. **

- E se eu quiser fazer trio?

- Sirius, cala a boca. Ninguém se importa.

- Doeu, veado.

- É cervo.

Harry riu amplamente com a discussão dos dois e por sua vez Lily sorriu por causa de Harry, o que fez Snape sorrir.

**Apanhem uma xícara de chá na prateleira e tragam-na aqui para eu encher. Depois se sentem e bebam, bebam até restar somente a borra. **

- E se a pessoa for alérgica?

- Lene, você está passando muito tempo com Sirius.

- Obrigada, Dorcas.

- Não foi um elogio.

- Eu sei.

- Ei, passar muito tempo comigo é um elogio! – reclamou Sirius.

- Ou não – resmungou Remus.

- Eu vou me lembrar disso, Remus – Sirius falou vingativamente.

**Sacudam a xícara três vezes com a mão esquerda, depois virem-na, de borda para baixo, no pires, esperem até cair a última gota de chá e entreguem-na ao seu par para ele a ler. **

- E como eles vão saber "ler"? – Lily perguntou cética. Ela não acreditava em Adivinhação. Para ela, tudo tinha um limite e o limite dela era essa o tempo presente e passado.

**Vocês vão interpretar os desenhos formados, comparando-os com os das páginas cinco e seis de ****_Esclarecendo o futuro_****. Vou andar pela sala para ajudar e ensinar a cada par. **

- Impressionante vai ser se ninguém dormir nessa aula – Alex bocejou – Estou com sono só de imaginar.

Lene riu.

**Ah, e querido — ela segurou o braço de Neville quando ele fez menção de se levantar —, **

Frank olhou ameaçadoramente para o livro.

- Tudo bem, pai – Neville o tranquilizou.

**depois que você quebrar a primeira xícara, por favor, escolha uma com desenhos azuis, gosto muito das de desenhos rosa.**

- Partiu quebrar a rosa.  
><strong>Não deu outra, Neville mal chegara à prateleira de xícaras quando se ouviu um tilintar de porcelana que se quebrava. <strong>

- Eu fiquei nervosa porque ela falou que eu ia quebrar – se defendeu.

**A professora deslizou até ele levando uma pá e uma escova e disse:  
>— Uma das azuis, então, querido, se não se importa... Obrigada...<br>Depois que Harry e Rony levaram as xícaras para encher, voltaram à mesa e tentaram beber rapidamente o chá pelando. **

- Foi a única vez que fizemos alguma coisa na aula dela– falou Rony pensativamente.

**Sacudiram a borra conforme a professora mandara, depois viraram as xícaras e as trocaram entre si.**

**— ****Certo — disse Rony depois de abrirem os livros nas páginas cinco e seis. — Que é que você vê na minha?  
>— Um monte de borra marrom — disse Harry. <strong>

- Eu tenho o dom – brincou.

**A fumaça intensamente perfumada da sala o estava deixando sonolento e burro.**

- Não mais do que já é – brincou James e levantou um tapa de Lily.

- Não chame o meu filho de burro.

- O nosso filho – corrigiu.

Lily não conteve o sorriso. Era muito bom ouvir isso. Nosso filho.

- Como uma fumaça deixa uma pessoa burra? – questionou Dorcas. **  
>— Abram suas mentes, meus queridos, e deixem os olhos verem além do que é mundano!<strong>

- Para mim, isso foi descobrir que eu era bruxo – resmungou Harry.

** — ****gritou a Profª. Sibila na penumbra.  
>Harry tentou se controlar.<strong>

- Mereço um prêmio só pro tentar.  
><strong>— Certo, você tem uma espécie de cruz torta... — Ele consultou o livro Esclarecendo o Futuro. — Isto significa que você vai ter sofrimentos e provações... <strong>

- Que novidade.

**Sinto muito... Mas tem uma coisa que podia ser o sol... Espere ai... Que significa "grande felicidade"... Então você vai sofrer, mas vai ser muito feliz...**

- Isso era para me animar? – Rony riu.

- Eu tentei, cara – Harry deu de ombros.  
><strong>— Você precisa mandar examinar a sua visão interior — disse Rony, <strong>

- Foi uma das frases mais estranhas da minha vida – Rony murmurou.

**e os dois precisaram sufocar o riso quando a professora olhou na direção deles.**

- Quem liga para ela? – James perguntou.

** — ****Minha vez... — Rony examinou a xícara de Harry, a testa franzida com o esforço. — Tem uma pelota que lembra um pouco um chapéu-coco. Vai ver você vai trabalhar no Ministério da Magia...**

A sala riu.

- Não, eu passo, obrigado.  
><strong>Rony girou a xícara para cima.<br>— Mas desse outro lado as folhas parecem mais uma bolota de carvalho... Que será isso? — O garoto consultou seu exemplar de Esclarecendo o Futuro.  
>— Uma sorte inesperada, ganhos de ouro. Que ótimo, você pode me emprestar algum... <strong>

Rony corou, sentindo os olhares dos irmãos sobre si.

Harry voltou a ler rapidamente.

**E tem outra coisa aqui — ele tornou a girar a xícara — que parece um animal... É, se isso fosse a cabeça... Podia parecer um hipopótamo... Não, um carneiro...**

- Como assim você confunde um hipopótamo com um carneiro? – Dorcas perguntou para Rony que deu de ombros.

- Sou muito talentoso.

- Hermione é quem sabe disso – Sirius falou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Tá bom, Sirius, limites, limites – falou Lene, perturbada – E olha que sou eu quem está falando.

**A Profª. Sibila se virou quando Harry deixou escapar um ronco de riso.**

- Ronco de riso? – Fred fez uma careta. Essa era nova.

- Me deixem em paz – murmurou o moreno emburrado.

- Eu já teria dormido há muito tempo no seu lugar – comentou Alex.  
><strong>— Deixe-me ver isso, querido — disse ela em tom de censura a Rony, <strong>

- Eu não tinha feito nada – Rony reclamou – Harry faz merda e eu levo a culpa.

- Eu estava rindo do que você disse – se defendeu Harry.

**aproximando-se num ímpeto e tirando a xícara de Harry da mão do colega. Todos se calaram para observar.**

- Pensam que eu não sei que é só para fofocar depois? – Lene falou desconfiada.**  
>A professora examinou a xícara, e girou-a no sentido anti-horário.<br>— O falcão... Meu querido, você tem um inimigo mortal.**

- É uma revelação chocante. Ninguém sabia sobre Harry e Voldemort – Lyssi revirou os olhos.**  
>— Mas todos sabem disso — comentou Hermione <strong>

Lyssi sorriu para Hermione que sorriu de volta para ela.

**num cochicho audível.**

- Foi sem querer - falou Hermione, mas ela não convenceu ninguém.

**A professora encarou-a. — Verdade, todos sabem — repetiu a garota. — Todos sabem da inimizade entre Harry e Você-Sabe-Quem.  
>Harry e Rony a olharam com uma mescla de surpresa e admiração. Nunca tinham ouvido Hermione falar com uma professora daquele jeito.<strong>

- É porque eu não a considero uma professora – Hermione falou com o ódio de uma adolescente comum.

As pessoas se surpreenderam. Ás vezes, se esqueciam que Harry, Hermione, Rony, Neville e Gina eram só adolescentes. Eles não agiam assim normalmente. Principalmente Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Onde eles estariam se não fosse a guerra?

Estudando?  
><strong>Sibila preferiu não responder.<strong>

- Ou ela não conseguiu achar uma resposta a altura– sugeriu Remus, desafiadoramente.**  
>Tornou a abaixar seus enormes olhos para a xícara de Harry e continuou a girá-la.<br>— O bastão... Um ataque. Ai, ai, ai, não é uma xícara feliz...  
>— Achei que isso era um chapéu-coco — disse Rony sem graça.<strong>

Dorcas encarou Rony.

- Você é ruim mesmo.

- Obrigado.  
><strong>— O crânio... Perigo em seu caminho, querido...<br>Todos observavam, hipnotizados, a professora, que deu um último giro na xícara, ofegou e soltou um berro.**

- Ela vai pagar o meu tratamento de surdez – resmungou Harry.  
><strong>Ouviu-se uma nova onda de porcelanas que se partiam tilintando; Neville destruíra sua segunda xícara. <strong>

Neville corou.

- Culpado.

**A professora afundou em uma cadeira vazia, a mão faiscante de anéis ao peito e os olhos fechados.  
>— Meu pobre garoto... Meu pobre garoto querido... Não... É mais caridoso não dizer...<strong>

- Se é mais caridoso não dizer – começou Regulus sarcasticamente – Por que você está fazendo esse show?

**Não... Não me pergunte...  
>— Que foi professora? — perguntou Dino Thomas na mesma hora.<strong>

- Esse povo sem salvação – James balançou a cabeça, fingindo desapontamento.

**Todos tinham se levantado e aos poucos se amontoaram em torno da mesa de Harry e Rony, aproximando-se da cadeira de Sibila para dar uma boa olhada na xícara de Harry.**

- Meu Deus, o povo daí é muito fofoqueiro mesmo, não? – exclamou Alice.  
><strong>— Meu querido — os olhos da professora se abriram teatralmente —, você tem o Sinistro.<strong>

Frank e Regulus meramente reviraram os olhos. Se eles acreditassem nisso, eles estariam preocupados, mas não compravam o ramo de Adivinhação.

Ninguém reagiu, porque ninguém acreditava nessas besteiras, principalmente com uma professora tão estranha assim.  
><strong>— O quê? — perguntou Harry.<br>Ele percebeu que não era o único que não entendera; **

- O que é uma grande mudança.

- Vá se ferrar, Sirius.

- Que carinho, Harry.

**Dino Thomas sacudiu os ombros para ele **

- Ele é nascido trouxa? – perguntou Snape, meramente curioso, mas James estreitou os olhos para ele, o acusando silenciosamente.

Harry quase revirou os olhos para o pai.

- Por parte de mãe – respondeu.

- E o pai? – questionou Sirius.

- Não sabemos – respondeu Rony.

**e Lilá Brown fez cara de intrigada, mas quase todos os outros levaram a mão à boca horrorizados.**

- Desculpa Harry - falou Rony.

- Tudo bem.**  
>— O Sinistro, meu querido, o Sinistro! — exclamou a professora, que parecia chocada com o fato de Harry não ter entendido.<strong>

- Como se eu fosse obrigado a saber essas mer...

- HARRY JAMES POTTER!

-... Meras informações, mãe.

** — ****O cão gigantesco e espectral que assombra os cemitérios! Meu querido menino, é um mau agouro, o pior de todos, agouro de morte!**

- O impressionante seria se fosse só um – falou Gina, revirando os olhos.  
><strong>Harry sentiu o estômago afundar. O cão na capa do livro Presságios de Morte na Floreios e Borrões — o cão nas sombras da rua Magnólia...<strong>

- Não me confunda com o Sinistro! – Sirius exclamou irritado. Era só o que faltava agora, ele ser um presságio de morte para seu afilhado.

**Lilá Brown levou as mãos à boca também. Todos tinham os olhos fixos em Harry, todos exceto Hermione, que se levantara e procurava chegar às costas da cadeira da professora.**

**— ****Eu não acho que isso pareça um Sinistro — disse com firmeza. **

Harry sorriu para a amiga, agora sabendo o que significava para ela ter se reclamado com um professor por ele.

- Obrigado, Hermione. De verdade.

- Não foi nada, Harry – falou ela sinceramente e acrescentou – Além do mais, eu não aguentava mais ouvir aquela mulher falando.**  
>A Profª. Sibila mirou a menina atentamente e com crescente desagrado.<br>— Desculpe-me dizer isso, minha querida, mas não percebo muita aura ao seu redor. **

- Agora ela lê auras – Alex balançou a cabeça, sarcástico.

**Pouquíssima receptividade às ressonâncias do futuro.  
>Simas Finnegan inclinou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.<br>— Parece um Sinistro se a gente fizer assim — disse com os olhos quase fechados —, mas parece muito mais um burro quando a gente olha de outro ângulo**

A sala riu.

- Um burro?

- Cada um com a sua visão – falou Josh, alegremente.

** — ****disse ele, inclinando-se para a esquerda.  
>— Quando vão terminar de resolver se eu vou morrer ou não? <strong>

Regulus não se segurou. Começou a ter uma crise de riso, o que assustou todo mundo, menos Sirius. Ninguém fora ele, tinha visto Regulus tão livre. Ele ficava muito diferente assim.

Harry sorriu em ver o amigo assim. Ele se preocupava com Regulus. Ele sabia que o outro sofria uma pressão enorme pela família e não tinha motivos tão fortes como Sirius para lutar contra isso e mesmo assim ele estava tentando.

**— ****perguntou Harry, surpreendendo até a si mesmo. Agora parecia que ninguém queria olhar para ele.**

- Calma, eles tinham acabado de receber a noticia que alguém da sala deles ia morrer – falou Lyssi.

- E eu tinha acabado de receber a notícia que ia morrer.

Silêncio.

- É, você ganhou.**  
>— Acho que vamos encerrar a aula por hoje — disse a professora no tom mais etéreo possível. — E... Por favor, guardem suas coisas...<strong>

- Não, vou deixar aí de presente para você.  
><strong>Em silêncio a classe devolveu as xícaras à professora, guardou os livros e fechou as mochilas. Até mesmo Rony evitava o olhar de Harry.<strong>

Rony corou.

Ele se envergonhava de algumas coisas, como essa e a briga do quarto ano, e se pudesse fazer diferente, teria feito. Mas não podia.

- Harry, eu...

- Eu sei – cortou Harry. Ele sabia o que Rony falava, assim como sabia os costumes de Rony. Eles eram amigos e o nível deles de amizades, não era preciso mais pedir desculpas. Ele sabia o quanto amigo se sentia mal por algumas coisas que fizera.

Então, ele simplesmente sorriu para Rony, que sorriu de volta. E os dois souberam que estava tudo bem.**  
>— Até que tornemos a nos encontrar — disse Sibila com uma voz fraca — que a sorte lhes seja favorável.<strong>

- E depois disso a pessoa que se lasque – sugeriu Sirius.

**Ah, e querido — disse apontando para Neville**

- Lá vem merda.

** —****, você vai se atrasar da próxima vez, portanto trate de trabalhar muito para recuperar o tempo perdido.**

- Mas isso nem aconteceu ainda – protestou Gina.  
><strong>Harry, Rony e Hermione desceram a escada da Profª. Sibila e a escada em caracol em silêncio, e seguiram para a aula de Transformação, da Profª. Minerva. <strong>

- Aulas um pouco diferente – ironizou Sirius.

**Levaram tanto tempo para encontrar a sala de aula que, por mais cedo que tivessem saído da aula de Adivinhação, acabaram chegando em cima da hora.**

James olhou desapontado para o filho.  
><strong>Harry escolheu um lugar no fundo da sala, <strong>

Pelo menos agora Harry escolheu o lugar certo, pensou James.

**sentindo-se como se estivesse sentado sob um holofote;**

- Nenhuma novidade nisso – Neville comentou.

**o resto da classe não parou de lhe lançar olhares furtivos, como se ele estivesse prestes a cair morto a qualquer momento. **

Lily revirou os olhos irritados.

- Eu realmente não quero ser você – comentou Lene.

- Não queira.

**Ele mal conseguiu ouvir o que a professora dizia sobre Animagos**

- Esse é um assunto interessante – Sirius, Remus e James trocaram olhares.** (bruxos que podiam se transformar à vontade em animais), **

- Sabemos – riu James.

- Eu sei – Harry falou.

- Sabe...?

- Sim – respondeu sorrindo amplamente.

- Quando...?

- Terceiro ano – foi a única coisa que Harry disse.

**e sequer estava olhando quando ela própria se transformou, diante dos olhos deles, em um gato malhado com marcas de óculos em torno dos olhos.**

- Você perdeu a melhor parte – Alice reclamou infantilmente.

- Foi mal.  
><strong>— Francamente, o que foi que aconteceu com os senhores hoje?<strong>

- Adivinhação aconteceu

** — ****perguntou a Profª. Minerva, voltando a ser ela mesma, com um estalinho, e encarando a classe toda. — Não que faça diferença, mas é a primeira vez que a minha transformação não arranca aplausos de uma turma.**

- Minnie ficou chateada – falou Sirius – Coitada dela, vocês deviam a valorizar – comentou.**  
>Todas as cabeças tornaram a se virar para Harry,<strong>

- Discretos.

**mas ninguém falou.**

- Ninguém serve nem pra isso? – resmungou Regulus.

**Então Hermione ergueu a mão.  
>— Com licença, professora, acabamos de ter a nossa primeira aula de Adivinhação, estivemos lendo folhas de chá e...<strong>

- Parece que eu vou morrer – completou Harry levemente. Ele não se importava com as predições daquela louca, e na realidade, ficava triste que tinha levado isso a sério antes.

- Ninguém mata o meu filho – falou Lily e depois acrescentou pensativa – A não ser eu.

A sala explodiu em risadas.

- Poxa, valeu, mãe.

- De nada, Harry.  
><strong>— Ah, naturalmente — comentou Minerva, fechando a cara de repente. <strong>

- Minnie não gosta dela – comentou Remus alegremente.

**— ****Não precisa me dizer mais nada, Srta. Granger. Me diga qual dos senhores vai morrer este ano?  
>Todos olharam para ela.<strong>

- Pelo menos não foi para mim dessa vez – falou Harry.

- Preferia quando era você – falou Hermione.  
><strong>— Eu — disse, por fim, Harry.<br>— Entendo — disse a Profª. Minerva, fixando em Harry seus olhos de contas. — Então, Potter, é melhor saber que Sibila Trelawney tem predito a morte de um aluno por ano desde que chegou a esta escola. **

- E ninguém faz nada para impedir? – perguntou Frank.

- A qualidade dos professores caiu – concordou Regulus.

Harry não podia discordar. Não quando estavam falando de Trelawney.

**Nenhum deles morreu ainda. Ver agouros de morte é a maneira com que ela gosta de dar boas-vindas a uma nova classe.**

- Isso é meio sinistro – comentou Josh.

**Não fosse o fato de que nunca falo mal dos meus colegas...**

- Ou seja, ela quer muito falar mal de Trelawney.  
><strong>A professora se calou, mas todos viram que suas narinas tinham embranquecido de cólera. <strong>

- Ela realmente odeia essa mulher – falou Alex surpreso com o descontrole da professora.

**Ela continuou, mais calma:  
>— A Adivinhação é um dos ramos mais imprecisos da magia.<strong>

- Então por que ele existe em uma escola?

**Não vou ocultar dos senhores que tenho muito pouca paciência com esse assunto.**

- O que é uma coisa bem rara.

**Os verdadeiros videntes são muito raros e a Profª. Trelawney...  
>Ela parou uma segunda vez, <strong>

- Ela ia dizer que Trelawney não era uma delas.

**e em seguida disse, num tom despido de emoção:  
>— Para mim o senhor parece estar gozando de excelente saúde, Potter, por isso me desculpe, mas não vou dispensá-lo do dever de casa, hoje.<strong>

- Ah – Sirius fez um biquinho.

- Nada bom acontece, nunca – reclamou Harry.

**Mas fique descansado, se o senhor morrer, não precisa entregá-lo.**

- Foi um alívio muito grande – Harry brincou.  
><strong>Hermione riu com gosto. Harry se sentiu um pouco melhor. <strong>

Hermione e Rony sorriram.

**Era mais difícil sentir medo de folhas de chá longe daquela sala fracamente iluminada por luzes vermelhas, **

- Que só servem para isso.

**que recendia ao perfume atordoante da Profª. Sibila. Ainda assim, nem todos ficaram convencidos. Rony continuava com a expressão preocupada**

Os Weasleys começaram a zoar o irmão, que corou.

**e Lilá cochichou:  
>— E a xícara de Neville?<strong>

- Ninguém precisa ser um gênio para ver que eu tenho facilidade de quebrar coisas – Neville corou.**  
>Quando a aula de Transformação terminou, eles se reuniram ao resto dos alunos que atroavam a escola em direção ao Salão Principal para almoçar.<strong>

- Finalmente algo normal! – sorriu Lyssi.  
><strong>— Anime-se, Rony — falou Hermione, empurrando uma travessa de ensopado para o amigo. — Você ouviu o que a Profª. Minerva disse.<br>Rony se serviu do ensopado e apanhou o garfo, mas não começou a comer.**

- Ok, essa foi a frase mais estranha da minha vida – Gina falou dramaticamente.

- Eu não como tanto assim – protestou Rony.

- Não, come mais – Hermione revirou os olhos.**  
>— Harry — perguntou ele, em tom baixo, com ar sério —, você não viu um canzarrão preto em algum lugar, viu?<strong>

Voltamos a falar de mim, pensou Sirius.  
><strong>— Vi, sim. Na noite em que saí da casa dos Dursley.<br>Rony deixou o garfo cair com estrépito.**

- Que teatral.  
><strong>— Provavelmente um cão sem dono <strong>

- Outch! – reclamou Sirius e James e Remus riram.

**— ****comentou Hermione calmamente.  
>O garoto olhou para Hermione como se ela tivesse enlouquecido.<strong>

- Quem tinha enlouquecido era eu – se corrigiu rapidamente e olhou para a morena que estava inesperadamente calma.

- Eu sei – concordou.**  
>— Mione, se Harry viu um Sinistro, isso é... É ruim. Meu tio Abílio viu um e... E morreu vinte e quatro horas depois!<strong>

- Está dizendo que ele só tinha 24 horas de vida? Porque aparentemente ele durou mais um pouco – zombou Alex.**  
>— Coincidência — replicou Hermione dignamente, servindo-se de suco de abóbora.<br>— Você não sabe o que está falando! — disse Rony, começando a se zangar. — Os Sinistros deixam a maioria dos bruxos mortos de medo!**

- E crianças acreditam que papai Noel existe – zombou Josh.  
><strong>— Então é isso — retrucou a garota em tom superior. — Eles vêem o Sinistro e morrem de medo. <strong>

- Na cara – falou Lene.

- Já desisti de tentar vencer Hermione em uma discussão.

**O Sinistro não é um agouro, é a causa da morte! E Harry continua conosco porque não é burro de ver um Sinistro e pensar: "Certo, muito bem, então é melhor eu bater as botas"!**

- Obrigado... eu acho – comentou Harry.  
><strong>Rony fez protestos para Hermione, que abriu a mochila, tirou o novo livro de Aritmancia e apoiou-o na jarra de suco.<strong>

- Até na hora de comer? Isso não é saudável – Josh franziu a testa.

- Eu gosto de ler. Me deixa.**  
>— Acho que Adivinhação é uma coisa meio confusa — disse, procurando a página que queria. — É muita adivinhação, se querem saber a minha opinião.<strong>

- Essa frase foi complexa.  
><strong>— Não houve nada confuso com o Sinistro naquela xícara! — retrucou Rony acaloradamente.<strong>

- Pra cima da gente com essa?  
><strong>— Você não me pareceu tão confiante quando disse ao Harry que era um carneiro — respondeu a menina sem se alterar.<strong>

A sala riu.

- Briga errada, Rony. Briga errada – falou James solidário.**  
>— A Profª. Sibila disse que você não tinha a aura necessária! Você não gosta é de ser ruim em uma matéria para variar!<strong>

Silêncio tenso na sala e Harry se esforçou para ler mais rápido.  
><strong>Ele acabara de tocar num ponto sensível. <strong>

- Não foi seu melhor momento – concordou Frank hesitante.

**Hermione bateu com o livro de Aritmancia na mesa com tanta força que voaram pedacinhos de carne e cenoura para todo lado.**

- Revolta.  
><strong>— Se ser boa em Adivinhação é ter que fingir que estou vendo agouros de morte em borras de folhas de chá, não tenho certeza se quero continuar a estudar essa matéria por muito mais tempo!<strong>

- Largar Adivinhação foi a melhor decisão da minha vida – comentou Hermione.

- Você largou? – Remus estava chocado.

- Sim – Harry sorriu se lembrando do dia.

- Parabéns, estou impressionado – falou Sirius.

**Aquela aula foi uma idiotice completa se comparada à minha aula de Aritmancia! **

- Mas foi mesmo.

**— ****E, agarrando a mochila, a menina se retirou.  
>Rony franziu a testa acompanhando com os olhos a amiga se afastando.<br>— Do que é que ela estava falando? — perguntou a Harry. — Ela ainda não assistiu a nenhuma aula de Aritmancia.**

- Será? – Hermione falou misteriosamente. Mas ela ficou surpresa de Rony ter percebido isso.  
><strong>Harry ficou contente de sair do castelo depois do almoço. A chuva do dia anterior parara; o céu estava claro, cinza-pálido e a grama parecia elástica e úmida <strong>

- Resumindo, não está um dia muito bom – Regulus fez uma careta. Saudades das visitas que ele fez a países tropicais. O céu era lindo.

**sob os pés quando os garotos rumaram para a primeiríssima aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.  
>Rony e Hermione não estavam se falando.<strong>

- Que novidade.

**Harry caminhava ao lado dos dois em silêncio enquanto desciam os gramados em direção à cabana de Hagrid, na orla da Floresta Proibida.**

- A aula em um lugar proibido. Isso não tem sentido – comentou Frank.  
><strong>Somente quando identificaram três costas muito conhecidas à frente é que se deram conta de que iriam compartilhar as aulas com os alunos da Sonserina. <strong>

- E começou os comentários contra a Sonserina – falou Snape azedamente.

**Draco, falava animadamente com Crabbe e Goyle, que riam com gosto. Harry tinha quase certeza de qual era o assunto da conversa.**

- Harry, o vidente.  
><strong>Hagrid já estava à espera dos alunos à porta da cabana. Vestia o casaco de pele de toupeira, com Canino, o cão de caçar javalis, nos calcanhares, e parecia impaciente para começar.<strong>

- O que é estranho, considerando que ele levou anos para chegar ai – falou Dorcas.

- Mas era a primeira classe dele.**  
>— Vamos, andem depressa! — falou quando os alunos se aproximaram. — Tenho uma coisa ótima para vocês hoje! Vai ser uma grande aula! Estão todos aqui? Certo, então me acompanhem!<br>Por um momento de apreensão, Harry pensou que Hagrid os levaria para a Floresta Proibida; o menino já tivera suficientes experiências desagradáveis ali para a vida inteira. **

- Nem me fale – Lily resmungou. Ela não podia ter um filho normal, não? Tinha que ser mãe de Harry Me Meto em Problemas Mais do Que Respiro Potter?

**No entanto, o guarda-caça contornou a orla das árvores e cinco minutos depois eles estavam diante de uma espécie de picadeiro.**

- Que alívio.

**Não havia nada ali.**

- Interessante.  
><strong>— Todos se agrupem em volta dessa cerca! — mandou ele. — Isso... Procurem garantir uma boa visibilidade... Agora, a primeira coisa que vão precisar fazer é abrir os livros...<strong>

- Aqueles livros? – Alice arregalou os olhos, se lembrando dos capítulos anteriores.**  
>— Como? — perguntou a voz fria e arrastada de Draco Malfoy.<strong>

- Harry, você ama descrever a voz de Draco, não é? – Gina perguntou.

- Eu não escrevi isso – Harry deu de ombros.**  
>— Que foi? — perguntou Hagrid.<br>— Como é que vamos abrir os livros? — repetiu o menino.**

- Essa é uma pergunta boa – admitiu Regulus  
><strong>Ele retirou da mochila seu exemplar de O Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros, amarrado com um pedaço de corda. <strong>

- Eu achava que ele nem abria o material escolar – comentou Rony.

**Outros alunos fizeram o mesmo, alguns, como Harry, tinham fechado o livro com um cinto; outros os tinham enfiado em sacos justos ou fechado os livros com grampos.**

- Cada um com seu jeito de não morrer.**  
>— Será... Será que ninguém conseguiu abrir o livro? — perguntou Hagrid, com ar de desapontamento.<br>Todos os alunos sacudiram negativamente as cabeças.**

**— ****Vocês têm que fazer carinho neles**

- Mas o quê...?

- E como eles iam advinhar?

**— ****falou o novo professor, como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. — Olhem aqui...  
>Ele apanhou o livro de Hermione e rasgou a fita adesiva que o prendia. O livro tentou morder, mas Hagrid passou seu gigantesco dedo indicador pela lombada, o livro estremeceu, se abriu e permaneceu quieto em sua mão.<strong>

- Super normal isso.  
><strong>— Ah, mas que bobeira a nossa! — caçoou Draco. — Devíamos ter feito carinho no livro! Como foi que não adivinhamos!<strong>

Hermione respirou fundo para se controlar.  
><strong>— Eu... Eu achei que eles eram engraçados — disse Hagrid, inseguro, para Hermione.<strong>

- Melhor ter ficado calado – gemeu James.  
><strong>— Ah, engraçadíssimos! — comentou Draco. — Uma ideia realmente espirituosa, nos dar livros que tentam arrancar nossa mão.<strong>

- O pior é que Malfoy tem razão um pouco – falou Frank, a contragosto.

James o encarou.

- Estou tentando ser impessoal – falou Frank.  
><strong>— Cala a boca, Malfoy — advertiu-o Harry baixinho. <strong>

- Vai ter briga? – Sirius se interessou.

- Não.

Sirius perdeu o interesse.

**Hagrid parecia arrasado, e o garoto queria que aquela primeira aula do seu amigo fosse um sucesso.**

Lily sorriu para ele.  
><strong>— Certo, então — continuou Hagrid, que pelo jeito perdera o fio do pensamento — ... Então vocês já têm os livros e... E... Agora faltam as criaturas mágicas. É. Então vou buscá-las. <strong>

- Agora?

**Esperem um pouco...  
>Ele se afastou na direção da floresta e desapareceu de vista.<br>— Nossa, essa escola está indo para o brejo! — falou Draco em voz alta. — Esse pateta dando aulas, meu pai vai ter um acesso quando eu contar...**

- Por que tu não conta da professora inútil de adivinhação?  
><strong>— Cala a boca, Malfoy — repetiu Harry.<br>— Cuidado, Potter, tem um dementador atrás de você...**

- Essa piada já ficou velha.  
><strong>— Aaaaaaah! — guinchou Lilá Brown, apontando para o lado oposto do picadeiro.<br>Trotavam em direção aos garotos mais ou menos uma dezena dos bichos mais bizarros que Harry já vira na vida.**

- Isso não pode ser bom.

**Tinham os corpos, as pernas traseiras e as caudas de cavalo, mas as pernas dianteiras, as asas e a cabeça de uma coisa que lembrava águias gigantescas, com bicos cruéis cinza-metálico e enormes olhos laranja-vivo.**

- Eu não consigo imaginar isso – Alex disse simplesmente e fechou os olhos, cansado, se encostando no ombro da irmã.  
><strong>As garras das pernas dianteiras tinham uns quinze centímetros de comprimento e um aspecto letal. <strong>

- Não soou bem – Josh comentou.

**Cada um dos bichos trazia uma grossa coleira de couro ao pescoço engatada em uma longa corrente, **

- Corrente?

**cujas pontas estavam presas nas imensas mãos de Hagrid, que entrou correndo no picadeiro atrás dos bichos.**

- Uma visão encantadora.  
><strong>— Upa! Upa! AÍ! — bradou ele, sacudindo as correntes e incitando os bichos na direção da cerca onde se agrupavam os alunos.<strong>

- Por quê?**  
>Todos recuaram, instintivamente, quando Hagrid chegou bem perto e amarrou os bichos na cerca.<strong>

- Queria ver quem seria o doido de ficar parado – comentou Remus.  
><strong>— Hipogrifos! — bradou Hagrid alegremente, acenando para eles. — Lindos, não acham?<strong>

- Não – comentou Lene, que já tinha visto eles em fotos.  
><strong>Harry conseguiu entender mais ou menos o que Hagrid quis dizer. Depois que se supera o primeiro choque de ver uma coisa que é metade cavalo, metade ave, a pessoa começava a apreciar a pelagem luzidia dos hipogrifos, <strong>

- Ou não – comentou Rony encarando o amigo – Isso não aconteceu comigo, pelo menos.

**que mudava suavemente de pena para pêlo, cada animal de uma cor diferente: cinza-chuva, bronze, rosado, castanho brilhante e nanquim.**

- Arco íris versão animal– comentou Dorcas.  
><strong>— Então — disse Hagrid, esfregando as mãos e sorrindo para todos —, se vocês quiserem chegar mais perto...<br>Ninguém pareceu querer.**

- Vocês tiveram juízo uma vez na vida – sorriu Lily.

**Harry, Rony e Hermione, porém, se aproximaram cautelosamente da cerca.**

- Retiro o que eu disse – resmungou a ruiva.

- Não queríamos deixar Hagrid mal.  
><strong>— Agora, a primeira coisa que vocês precisam saber sobre os hipogrifos é que são orgulhosos — explicou Hagrid. — Se ofendem com facilidade, os hipogrifos.<strong>

- E mesmo assim ele os deixou perto de adolescentes? É para competir quem tem mais ego? – Frank perguntou incrédulo.

Na verdade, ele estava certo se você parar para pensar.

**Nunca insultem um bicho desses, porque pode ser a última coisa que vão fazer na vida.**

- Soa encantador – era impossível ter mais ironia que essa frase de Lyssi.  
><strong>Malfoy, Grabbe e Goyle não estavam prestando atenção; <strong>

- O estranho é que você estava prestando atenção neles – falou Regulus.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Eu não consigo ficar parado.

**falavam aos cochichos e Harry teve o mau pressentimento de que estavam combinando a melhor maneira de estragar a aula.**

**James olhou desconfiado para o livro.**

- Provavelmente é isso – Sirius falou. Ele sabia como pessoas como Malfoy pensavam e não era nada bom.  
><strong>— Vocês sempre esperam o hipogrifo fazer o primeiro movimento — continuou Hagrid. — É uma questão de cortesia, entendem? Vocês vão até eles, fazem uma reverência e aí esperam. <strong>

- Me curvar para um bicho? – Snape não parecia muito feliz com a ideia.

- Que besteira, Sev – falou Lily, esquecendo que não o chamava mais assim.

Snape sorriu.

**Se o bicho retribuir o cumprimento, vocês podem tocar nele. Se não retribuir, então saiam de perto bem depressinha, porque essas garras machucam feio. **

- Que profissional – comentou Alex recebendo um olhar assassino de James, Lyssi e Harry.

**Certo, quem quer ser o primeiro?  
>Em resposta, a maioria dos alunos recuou mais um pouco. <strong>

- Corajosos demais – riu Josh.

**Até Harry, Rony e Hermione se sentiram apreensivos. **

Josh fingiu desapontamento enquanto Lily suspirava aliviada.

**Os hipogrifos balançavam as cabeças de aspecto feroz e flexionavam as fortes asas; não pareciam gostar de estar presos daquele jeito.**

- E quem gostaria? – perguntou Alice ameaçadoramente.  
><strong>— Ninguém? — disse Hagrid, com um olhar suplicante.<br>— Eu vou — disse Harry.**

Lily não sabia se abraçava Harry ou o matava. Por um lado. ele estava se colocando em um perigo desnecessário (de novo), mas por outro, ele estava fazendo isso por Hagrid.

Suspirando, puxou o filho para um abraço.

- Mãe?

- Eu te amo – ela falou simplesmente e o coração de Harry disparou. Era o que ele sempre quis, o amor dos pais deles. E naquele momento ele tinha certeza que era verdadeiro. Família é para sempre.**  
>Ouviu-se gente ofegar atrás dele e Lilá e Parvati murmuraram a mesma coisa:<br>— Aaah, não, Harry, lembra das folhas de chá!**

- Era só o que me faltava – Harry revirou os olhos.  
><strong>Harry não deu ouvido às meninas.<strong>

- Bom garoto – falou James e levou um tapa de Lily – Calma, eu só quis dizer essas meninas.

**Trepou **

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha maliciosamente.

**pela cerca do picadeiro.  
>— É assim que se faz, Harry! — gritou Hagrid. <strong>

- Ok, imagens mentais perturbadores – Sirius saiu do seu pensamento com um gemido.

**— ****Certo, então... Vamos ver como você se entende com o Bicuço.  
>E, dizendo isso, soltou uma das correntes, separou o hipogrifo cinzento dos restantes e retirou a coleira de couro.<strong>

- Que bom que ele teve tanto tempo para se preparar.

**A turma do outro lado da cerca parecia estar prendendo a respiração.  
><strong>- Ninguém queria perder o Harry virando comida de hipogrifo – sorriu Rony, mas se desviou de Hermione logo depois, só por segurança.

**Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram maliciosamente.**

- Lá vem merda.  
><strong>— Calma, agora, Harry — disse Hagrid em voz baixa. — Você fez contato com os olhos, agora tente não piscar... <strong>

- Bem, não é tão difícil – falou Dorcas e ficou sem piscar por um tempo supreendentemente grande.

- Ok, você tá me assustado – falou Alex.

- Desculpe – pediu a loira, sem graça.

- Não tem problema – Alex abriu um sorriso que fez as meninas da sala suspirarem e serem encaradas pelo namorados dela (as que tinham).

**Os hipogrifos não confiam na pessoa que pisca demais...**

- Isso é bullying - apontou James, sendo ignorado.  
><strong>Os olhos de Harry imediatamente começaram a se encher de água, <strong>

- Fraco...

- Cala a boca, Rony.

**mas ele não os fechou. Bicuço virava a cabeçorra alerta e fixava um cruel olho laranja em Harry.**

- Ele não é cruel – se corrigiu.  
><strong>— Isso mesmo — disse Hagrid. — Isso mesmo, Harry... Agora faça a reverência...<br>Harry não se sentia nada animado a expor a nuca a Bicuço, **

Snape silenciosamente concordava com ele.

**mas fez o que era mandado. **

- Você não é nem um pouco rebelde – Sirius estava desesperado.

- Culpa de Lily. É o DNA dela – Harry deu ombros.

James e Sirius enviaram olhares desapontados para Lily, que se encolheu.

- Não tenho culpa de meu filho ser bom.

**Curvou-se brevemente e ergueu os olhos.  
>O hipogrifo continuava a fixá-lo com altivez. Nem se mexeu.<strong>

- Pelo menos ele não te atacou – consolou Alice.  
><strong>— Ah — exclamou Hagrid, parecendo preocupado. — Certo... Recue, agora, Harry, devagarinho...<strong>

- Que plano brilhante – ironizou Snape.

Hermione não podia culpa-lo, amava Hagrid, mas essa aula fora uma loucura. Era óbvio que nem todos os alunos se entenderiam com hipogrifos.  
><strong>Mas nesse instante, para enorme surpresa de Harry, o hipogrifo inesperadamente dobrou os escamosos joelhos dianteiros e afundou o corpo em uma inconfundível reverência.<strong>

Lily suspirou aliviada, enquanto Dorcas olhava maravilhada para o livro imaginando a cena.**  
>— Muito bem, Harry! — aplaudiu Hagrid, extasiado. — Certo... Pode tocá-lo! Acaricie o bico dele, vamos!<br>Com a impressão de que recuar teria sido uma recompensa melhor,**

- Mudei de ideia – falou Harry – Um hipogrifo até que é legal.

Marlene o encarou, duvidando das condições mentais do menino.

**Harry avançou devagarinho para o hipogrifo e estendeu a mão. Acariciou seu bico várias vezes e o bicho fechou os olhos demoradamente, como se estivesse gostando.**

- Eu levo jeito para isso – brincou Harry arrogantemente.

- Por favor – Regulus revirou os olhos – Você pode fazer bem melhor que isso.

- Obrigado – Harry sorriu verdadeiramente. Eram raras as vezes que alguém acreditava nele.

Regulus sorriu de volta, ele gostava verdadeiramente de Harry. Ele era uma pessoa tão boa.**  
>A turma prorrompeu em aplausos, a exceção de Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, que pareciam profundamente desapontados.<strong>

- E quem liga para eles, mesmo? – questionou Marlene.  
><strong>— Certo então, Harry — falou Hagrid. — Acho que ele até deixaria você montar nele!<strong>

- Não venha com ideias – Lily arregalou os olhos.  
><strong>Isto era mais do que o toma lá dá cá proposto por Harry...<strong>

- Você fala frases estranhas.

**Ele estava acostumado a montar vassouras; mas não tinha muita certeza se um hipogrifo seria a mesma coisa.**

- Não foi – gemeu Harry. Ele preferia muito mais a sua vassoura, obrigado.  
><strong>— Isso, suba ali, logo atrás da articulação das asas — mandou Hagrid. — E cuidado para não arrancar nenhuma pena, ele não vai gostar nem um pouco...<strong>

- Ah, eu já ia arrancar as penas dele – Alice ironizou. Era óbvio que ele não ia gostar!  
><strong>Harry pisou no alto da asa de Bicuço e se içou para cima das costas do bicho, o bicho se ergueu. Harry não tinha muita certeza de onde deveria se agarrar;<strong>

- Se agarre em qualquer coisa – resmungou Lily. Seu filho não podia quieto por um dia?

**à sua frente tudo era coberto de penas.**

**— ****Pode ir, então! — bradou Hagrid, dando uma palmada nos quartos do hipogrifo.  
>Sem aviso, as asas de quase quatro metros se abriram a cada lado de Harry; ele só teve tempo de se agarrar ao pescoço do hipogrifo e já estava voando para o alto. Não foi nada semelhante a uma vassoura<strong>

Sirius fez uma cara desapontada, já estava pensando em tentar.

**e Harry soube na hora qual dos dois preferia; **

- Se você disser que é o hipogrifo, você está deserdado, Harry James Potter – ameaçou James. Supreendentemente Lily concordou com ele (se o filho tinha que voar, pelo menos que não fosse em algo _vivo)._

**as asas do hipogrifo adejavam desconfortavelmente dos lados, batendo por baixo de suas pernas e dando-lhe a sensação de que estava prestes a ser jogado no ar; **

- Isso que é emoção – brincou Fred.

**as penas acetinadas escorregavam dos seus dedos e o garoto não se atrevia a se agarrar com mais força;**

- Fique com medo de machucar o hipogrifo – falou Harry, dando de ombros.

- Muito bem – Alice aprovou.

**em vez do vôo suave da Nimbus 2000, ele agora balançava para frente e para trás quando os quartos do hipogrifo subiam e desciam acompanhando o movimento das asas.**

- É parecido com as vassouras antigas da escola – zombou Rony.

- Ei, não zombe delas! – censurou James – Ela devem ser as da nossa época.

- Então, o mundo mudou bastante – falou Harry.

James deu de ombros.

- Eu quero voar numa nova – falou empolgado.

- Eu empresto a minha. Depois.  
><strong>Bicuço deu uma volta por cima do picadeiro e em seguida embicou para o chão; essa foi a parte que Harry teve receio; ele jogou o corpo para trás, à medida que o pescoço liso do bicho abaixava, achando que ia escorregar por cima do bico, então, sentiu um baque quando os quatro membros desparelhados do bicho tocaram o chão. Por milagre, conseguiu se segurar e tornar a se endireitar.<strong>

- Milagre não – corrigiu Gina – Talento.

Harry sorriu para a namorada, mas no fundo discordava.  
><strong>— Bom trabalho, Harry! — berrou Hagrid enquanto todos, exceto Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, aplaudiam. <strong>

- Não esperei que eles fizessem isso mesmo - Harry deu de ombros.

- Os outros sonserinos aplaudiram – falou Gina surpresa.

Regulus sorriu.

- Não somos tão ruins quanto vocês pensam –_ somos piores, _completou em pensamento, _mas só em épocas de guerra._

**— ****Muito bem, quem mais quer experimentar?  
>Encorajados pelo sucesso, os outros alunos subiram, cautelosos, pela cerca do picadeiro. Hagrid soltou os hipogrifos, um a um, e logo os garotos, nervosos, começaram a fazer reverências por todo o picadeiro. <strong>

Alice sorriu. Ela queria ter visto essa aula.

**Neville fugiu várias vezes do dele, **

Frank censurou o filho com o olhar, enquanto a sala ria e Neville corava.

**pois o bicho não estava com jeito de querer dobrar os joelhos.**

- Ele me odiou – confessou Neville.

**Rony e Hermione praticaram no hipogrifo castanho, enquanto Harry observava.**

- Vantagem de já ter ido.  
><strong>Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle ficaram com Bicuço. Ele acabara de retribuir a reverência de Malfoy, <strong>

- E eu achando que ele era inteligente.

**que agora lhe acariciava o bico, com um ar desdenhoso.  
>— Isso é moleza — disse Draco com a voz arrastada, suficientemente alta para Harry ouvir. — Só podia ser, se o Potter conseguiu fazer... <strong>

- Deixava não, Harry.

**Aposto que você não tem nada de perigoso, tem? — disse ao hipogrifo. — Tem, seu brutamontes feioso?**

Os olhos de Alice faiscaram de raiva.  
><strong>Aconteceu num breve movimento das garras de aço; Draco soltou um berro agudo e no momento seguinte, Hagrid estava pelejando para enfiar a coleira em Bicuço, enquanto o bicho fazia força para avançar no garoto, que caíra dobrado na relva, o sangue aflorando em suas vestes.<strong>

- Isso não vai acabar – falou Marlene preocupada com Hagrid.

**— ****Estou morrendo! — gritou Malfoy enquanto a turma entrava em pânico. — Estou morrendo, olhem só para mim! **

- Ele quer que as pessoas olhem enquanto ele morre? – Dorcas fez cara de o quê?

- Malfoy é muito dramático. Ele seria um bom ator – afirmou Remus.

**Ele me matou!  
>— Você não está morrendo! — disse Hagrid, que ficara muito pálido. — Alguém me ajude... Preciso tirar ele daqui...<strong>

- Então tire.  
><strong>Hermione correu para abrir o portão <strong>

- Sempre fui prestativa.

- Ninguém aqui duvida.

**enquanto Hagrid erguia Malfoy nos braços, **

- Que cena linda. Conto de fadas – ironizou Regulus.

**sem esforço. Quando os dois passaram, Harry observou que havia um corte grande e fundo no braço de Draco; o sangue pingava no gramado e o guarda-caça, com o garoto ao colo, subiu correndo a encosta em direção ao ****castelo.**

- Mas não era nada sério – explicou Harry.

**Muito abalados, os alunos da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas os seguiram caminhando normalmente. **

- _Muito abalados_ e _normalmente_ não combina na mesma frase – falou Gina.

**Os alunos da Sonserina gritavam contra Hagrid.**

- Não esperei outra coisa – Alex assentiu.  
><strong>— Deviam despedir ele, imediatamente! — disse Pansy Parkinson, que estava às lágrimas.<strong>

Rony revirou os olhos. Essa menina era ridícula.  
><strong>— Foi culpa do Draco! — replicou Dino Thomas com rispidez.<br>Crabbe e Goyle flexionavam os braços, ameaçadores.**

Hermione revirou os olhos. Aqueles dois só conheciam a violência.  
><strong>Os garotos subiram os degraus de pedra para o saguão deserto.<br>— Vou ver se ele está bem! — disse Pansy, e os outros ficaram observando-a subir de corrida a escadaria de mármore. Os alunos da Sonserina, ainda murmurando contra Hagrid, rumaram para sua sala comunal, em uma masmorra;**

Snape e Regulus sorriram. Talvez a ideia de morar em uma masmorra, mas eles sabiam que tinham o melhor salão comunal de todos.

**Harry, Rony e Hermione subiram as escadas para a Torre da Grifinória.  
><strong>- E o resto dos grifinórios?

**— ****Vocês acham que ele vai ficar bem? — perguntou Hermione, nervosa.  
>— Claro que vai. Madame Pomfrey cura cortes em um segundo — disse Harry, que já tivera ferimentos muito mais sérios curados magicamente pela enfermeira.<strong>

Lily estreitou os olhos.

- Nem me lembre. Espero que tenham sido os últimos.

Harry simplesmente olhou para o chão.  
><strong>— Foi realmente ruim acontecer isso na primeira aula de Hagrid, vocês não acham? — comentou Rony, parecendo preocupado.<strong>

- Eu tinha razão para isso.  
><strong>— Sempre se pode contar com o Draco para estragar as coisas para o Hagrid...<strong>

- Ou para qualquer um – completou Marlene.  
><strong>Os três foram os primeiros a chegar ao Salão Principal para jantar, na esperança de verem Hagrid, mas o amigo não estava lá.<strong>

- Acho que ele realmente não faria isso – falou Harry pensativo.  
><strong>— Não iriam despedir ele, vocês acham que sim? <strong>

Snape preferiu ficar calado.  
><strong>— perguntou Hermione aflita, sem tocar no pudim de carne e rins.<strong>

**— ****É melhor não — replicou Rony, que também não estava comendo.**

- Isso sim é um acontecimento – Jorge assobiou.

- Cala a boca – Rony corou.  
><strong>Harry ficou observando a mesa da Sonserina. Um grande grupo, que incluía Crabbe e Goyle, estava reunido, absorto em conversas. <strong>

- Tá vendo que não somos antissociais – falou Regulus.

- Mas fofoqueiros vocês são – falou Frank, que era o que mais conversava com um sonserino e não pertencia a Sonserina.

Regulus deu de ombros.

- Melhor que ser antissocial.

**Harry teve certeza de que estavam inventando a própria versão para o ferimento de Draco.**

Regulus olhou feio para Harry, mas não disse nada.  
><strong>— Bem, não se pode dizer que não foi um primeiro dia de aula interessante — comentou Rony, deprimido.<strong>

- O próximo foi melhor – consolou Hermione.  
><strong>Os três subiram para o salão comunal da Grifinória depois do jantar e tentaram fazer o dever de casa que a Profª. Minerva passara, mas ficaram o tempo todo interrompendo-o para espiar pela janela.<strong>

- Quero ver como vocês vão entregar isso depois – Lily encarou os três, que abaixaram a cabeça, culpados.**  
>— Tem luz na janela de Hagrid — disse Harry de repente.<strong>

- Vão lá – falou James.  
><strong>Rony consultou o relógio.<strong>

- Até parece que isso importa – falou Sirius.

**— ****Se a gente andar depressa, pode descer para ver ele. Ainda é cedo...  
>— Não sei — disse Hermione, lentamente, e Harry viu que a amiga o olhava.<strong>

Sirius revirou os olhos. Todo o drama sobre ele iria recomeçar?  
><strong>— Eu tenho permissão para andar pela propriedade<strong>

- E mesmo se não tivesse, não te impediria – falou Lyssi.

- Isso também.

** — ****disse o garoto incisivamente. — Sirius Black ainda não passou pelos dementadores ou passou?**

- Tecnicamente, sim. Para sair da prisão – murmurou Neville.  
><strong>Então eles guardaram o material de estudo e se dirigiram ao buraco do retrato, felizes por não encontrar ninguém no caminho até a porta principal, porque não tinham tanta certeza assim de que podiam sair.<strong>

- Na dúvida faça escondido – Sirius Black sorriu.

- Esse é o meu lema – falou Josh ofendido.

- Não seja egoísta, divida – resmungou Sirius.

- Só dessa vez – Josh revirou os olhos.  
><strong>O gramado ainda estava úmido e parecia quase negro à luz das estrelas. Quando chegaram à cabana de Hagrid, bateram e uma voz resmungou rouca:<br>— Pode entrar.  
>Hagrid estava sentado em mangas de camisa à mesa de madeira escovada; o cachorro, Canino, tinha a cabeça no colo dele. <strong>

Alice sorriu.

**Ao primeiro olhar, os garotos perceberam que o amigo andara bebendo muito;**

Lily ficou preocupada em deixar o filho perto de uma pessoa nessas condições.

**havia uma caneca de alpaca quase do tamanho de um balde diante dele e parecia ter dificuldade para focalizá-los.**

- Normal...  
><strong>— Imagino que seja um recorde — disse com a voz pastosa, quando os reconheceu. — Calculo que nunca tiveram um professor que só durasse um dia.<strong>

- Mesmo se te demitirem, você vai ter durado mais de um dia, o processo leva mais tempo que isso – falou James.  
><strong>— Você não foi despedido, Hagrid! — ofegou Hermione.<br>— Ainda não — respondeu ele, infeliz, tomando um grande gole do que havia na caneca. — Mas é só uma questão de tempo, não depois que Malfoy...**

Ninguém contestou nada, porque no fundo sabiam que os Malfoys tinham poder para fazer isso.  
><strong>— Como é que ele está? — perguntou Rony enquanto se sentavam. — Não foi grave, foi?<strong>

- Claro que não – Harry revirou os olhos – Aquela doninha...

Jorge, Fred, Neville, Gina, Rony e Hermione se estouraram de rir, lembrando do dia que o falso Moody o transformou num inseto.  
><strong>— Madame Pomfrey fez o melhor que pôde — disse Hagrid num tom inexpressivo —, mas ele diz que continua doendo muito... Todo enfaixado... Gemendo...<strong>

- Exato. Ele diz.  
><strong>— Ele está fingindo — disse Harry na mesma hora. — Madame Pomfrey sabe curar qualquer coisa. Ela fez crescer metade dos meus ossos no ano passado. Pode contar que Draco vai se aproveitar o máximo que puder do acidente.<br>**- Com certeza. Um Malfoy... Sempre será um Malfoy.

Sirius se remexeu incomodado na cadeira. Ele sempre seria um Black, não podia negar. Ele tinha muitas características da famílias, muito mais que os outros viam.

**— ****Os conselheiros da escola foram informados, é claro — disse Hagrid, infeliz. — Acham que comecei muito grande. Devia ter deixado os hipogrifos para mais tarde... **

- Ou para nunca.

**Que estudasse vermes ou outra coisa pequena... Só quis fazer uma primeira aula boa... Então a culpa é minha...  
>— É tudo culpa do Malfoy, Hagrid! — disse Hermione, séria.<strong>

James concordou com ela.  
><strong>— Somos testemunhas — acrescentou Harry. — Você avisou que os hipogrifos atacam quando são insultados. O problema é do Malfoy se ele não estava prestando atenção. Vamos contar ao Dumbledore o que realmente aconteceu.<strong>

- E um Potter é uma testemunha de peso.  
><strong>— Vamos, sim, não se preocupe, Hagrid, vamos confirmar sua história — disse Rony.<strong>

Lily sorriu, vendo a lealdade do seu filho e dos amigos deles.  
><strong>Lágrimas saltaram dos cantos enrugados dos olhos de Hagrid, negros como besouros. Ele puxou Harry e Rony e lhes deu um abraço de quebrar as costelas.<strong>

Alex fez uma careta.  
><strong>— Acho que você já bebeu o suficiente, Hagrid — falou Hermione com firmeza. E apanhou a caneca na mesa e saiu da cabana para esvaziá-la.<strong>

- Ainda bem que você fez isso – comentou Gina.  
><strong>— Ah, talvez ela tenha razão — reconheceu Hagrid, soltando Harry e Rony, que recuaram cambaleando e massageando as costelas. O guarda-caça levantou-se com esforço da cadeira e seguiu Hermione até o lado de fora, com o andar vacilante. Os garotos ouviram barulho de água caindo.<strong>

- Água?  
><strong>— Que foi que ele fez? — perguntou Harry, nervoso, quando Hermione voltou trazendo a caneca vazia.<br>— Meteu a cabeça no barril de água — respondeu Hermione, guardando a caneca.**

- Pelo menos, a cabeça dele vai voltar mais ao normal – comentou Sirius, que tinha experiência em bebidas.  
><strong>Hagrid voltou, os cabelos e barbas longas empapados, enxugando a água dos olhos.<br>— Assim está melhor — falou, sacudindo a cabeça como um cachorro e molhando os garotos. — Escutem, foi muita bondade vocês terem vindo me ver,**

- Não, isso é uma obrigação em uma amizade – falou Dorcas.

**eu realmente...  
>Hagrid parou de repente, encarando Harry como se tivesse acabado de perceber que ele estava ali.<strong>

- É possível.  
><strong>— QUE É QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, HEIN? <strong>

- Te visitando.

**— ****bradou, tão inesperadamente que os garotos deram um pulo de mais de um palmo. — VOCÊ NÃO PODE SAIR ANDANDO POR AÍ DEPOIS DO ANOITECER, HARRY!**

- Isso se chama bullying – falou Harry.

- Isso se chama precaução contra mim – falou Sirius acidamente.

**E VOCÊS DOIS! DEIXARAM-NO SAIR!**

- A gente ia prender ele? – Rony deu de ombros.  
><strong>Hagrid foi até Harry agarrou-o pelo braço e puxou-o para a porta.<br>— Vamos! — disse aborrecido. — Vou levar vocês de volta à escola, e não quero pegar ninguém saindo para me ver depois do anoitecer. **

- Então para outras coisas tá liberado?

**Eu não valho o risco!**

- Que opinião baixa de si mesmo.


	7. O Bicho-Papão no Armário

**Capítulo 7 - O Bicho-Papão no armário**

**Draco não reapareceu nas aulas até o fim da manhã de quinta-feira,**

- Que pena.

**quando os alunos da Sonserina e da Grifinória já estavam na metade da aula dupla de Poções. **

- Por que ele foi se já estava na metade da aula?

**Ele entrou cheio de arrogância na masmorra,**

- Eu teria ficado com vergonha de não ter sido capaz de me defender de um hipogrifo – resmungou Sirius.

**o braço direito enfaixado e pendurado em uma tipóia, agindo, na opinião de Harry, como se fosse o sobrevivente heróico de uma terrível batalha.**

- Isso que é desespero.  
><strong>— Como vai o braço, Draco? — perguntou Pansy Parkinson, com um sorrisinho insincero. — Está doendo muito?<br>— Está **

- Duvido.

— **respondeu o garoto, fazendo uma careta corajosa.  
>Mas Harry o viu piscar para Crabbe e Goyle, <strong>

- Eu falei.

**quando Pansy desviou o olhar.**

- Pelo menos, ela não sabe que é mentira – falou Regulus.  
><strong>— Vá com calma, vá com calma — disse o Profº. Snape gratuitamente.<strong>

- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que Draco está fazendo isso já. **  
>Harry e Rony fizeram caretas um para o outro; Snape não teria dito "<strong>_**vá com calma**_**" se eles tivessem entrado atrasados, teria lhes dado uma detenção. **

Snape deu um sorriso amarelo.

**Mas Draco sempre conseguira escapar com qualquer coisa nas aulas de Poções; **

Snape deu de ombros. Ele nunca disse que era imparcial.

**Snape era o diretor da Sonserina e em geral favorecia os próprios alunos em prejuízo dos demais.**

- Não acredito que eu sou o único – se defendeu.

Lily deu um sorriso triste.

- Provavelmente não.**  
>A classe estava preparando uma poção nova naquele dia, uma Solução Redutora. Draco armou seu caldeirão bem ao lado do de Harry e Rony,<strong>

Hermione revirou os olhos.

**de modo que os três ficaram preparando os ingredientes na mesma mesa.**

- Isso não vai dar certo.  
><strong>— Professor — chamou Draco —, vou precisar de ajuda para cortar as raízes de margarida, porque o meu braço...<strong>

- Só tem um braço agora? – resmungou Jorge.  
><strong>— Weasley, corte as raízes para Malfoy <strong>

- Claro, porque eu me lembro de ter assassinado um contrato dizendo que eu era escravo de Malfoy – falou Rony.

— **disse Snape sem erguer a cabeça.  
>Rony ficou vermelho como um tomate.<strong>

- Essa é cara normal dele – falou Gina sorrindo.

- GINA!

- O que? É verdade, Rony.  
><strong>— O seu braço não tem nenhum problema — sibilou o garoto para Draco.<br>Draco deu um sorriso satisfeito.  
>— Weasley, você ouviu o que o professor disse; corte as raízes.<strong>

- Odeio crianças mimadas – resmungou Alice.

James olhou para ele ofendido.

- Menos você.  
><strong>Rony apanhou a faca, puxou as raízes de Draco para perto e começou a cortá-las de qualquer jeito, de modo que os pedaços ficaram de tamanhos diferentes.<strong>

- Eu não ia ficar fazendo certo para Draco.  
><strong>— Professor — falou Draco com a voz arrastada —, Weasley está mutilando as minhas raízes.<strong>

- Fresco.  
><strong>Snape aproximou-se da mesa, olhou para as raízes por cima do nariz curvo e em seguida deu a Rony um sorriso desagradável, por baixo da cabeleira longa e oleosa.<strong>

- Já percebi como você me ama, Potter – Snape sorriu sarcástico.

- Desculpe.**  
>— Troque de raízes com Malfoy, Weasley.<br>— Mas, professor...!  
>Rony passara os últimos quinze minutos picando cuidadosamente suas raízes em pedacinhos exatamente iguais.<strong>

Hermione olhou espantada para o namorado.

- Eu faço alguma coisa certo – Rony reclamou para ela.  
><strong>— Agora — mandou Snape com o seu tom de voz mais perigoso.<strong>

- Não fiquei com muito medo.  
><strong>Rony empurrou as raízes caprichosamente cortadas para o lado de Draco na mesa, e, em seguida, apanhou novamente a faca.<strong>

- Foi difícil não matar Draco com aquela faca – comentou o ruivo.  
><strong>— E, professor, vou precisar descascar este pinhão — disse Draco, a voz expressando riso e malícia.<strong>

- Criança irritante.  
><strong>— Potter, pode descascar o pinhão de Malfoy — disse Snape, <strong>

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha.

**lançando a Harry o olhar de desprezo que sempre reservava só para o garoto.**

- Você devia processar ele por bullying.

- Eu estou aqui – reclamou Snape.

- Mas é uma outra versão sua, não é você – falou Dorcas.

Snape olhou surpreso para Dorcas. Suponha que a garota estava certa. Snape sabia que aquele cara seria ele, mas ele não era ele ainda. Era complicado, mas Snape sentia como se fosse duas pessoas diferentes.  
><strong>Harry apanhou o pinhão enquanto Rony começava a tentar consertar o estrago que fizera às raízes que ia ter que usar. Harry descascou o pinhão o mais depressa que pôde e atirou-o para o lado de Draco, sem falar. <strong>

Remus acenou com a cabeça, aprovando. Ficar sem falar era bom. Menos chance de brigar.

**O outro riu com mais satisfação que nunca.**

Regulus olhou com um olhar assassino para o livro. Aquele idiota era muito irritante.**  
>— Tem visto o seu amigo Hagrid, ultimamente? — perguntou Draco aos dois, baixinho.<strong>

- Isso não tem nada a ver com você.  
><strong>— Não é da sua conta — retrucou Rony aos arrancos, sem erguer a cabeça.<br>— Acho que ele não vai continuar professor por muito tempo — disse Draco num tom de fingida tristeza.**

- Porque ninguém ali sabia que ele estava fingindo – falou Fred, sarcástico.

**-Meu pai não ficou nada satisfeito com o meu ferimento...  
>— Continue falando, Draco, e vou lhe fazer um ferimento de verdade — rosnou Rony.<strong>

Todos riram.

—**... Ele apresentou queixa aos conselheiros da escola. E ao Ministério da Magia. Meu pai tem muita influência, sabe. **

- Sabemos. Você fala isso desde o primeiro ano.

**E um ferimento permanente como este **

- Permanente? - Lene revirou os olhos.

— **ele fingiu um longo suspiro —, quem sabe se o meu braço vai voltar um dia a ser o mesmo?**

- Vou acabar contigo para tu aprender o que é permanente – falou Sirius.

- Ele não pode te ouvir, Sirius – lembrou Remus.

— **Então é por isso que você está fazendo toda essa encenação — comentou Harry, decapitando sem querer uma lagarta morta, porque sua mão tremia de raiva.**

- Lembrete: Não deixar Harry com raiva porque ele pode me decapitar – falou Jorge.

- Muito engraçado – ironizou Harry, enquanto a sala ria.

— **Para tentar fazer Hagrid ser despedido.  
>— Bom — respondeu Draco, baixando a voz para um sussurro —, em parte, Potter. Mas tem outros benefícios, também. Weasley, fatie minhas lagartas para mim.<strong>

Não é preciso dizer que Draco foi muito xingando por todos.  
><strong>A alguns caldeirões de distância, Neville se achava em apuros.<strong>

Neville corou.  
><strong>Ele se descontrolava regularmente nas aulas de Poções;<strong>

Frank olhou preocupado para o livro. O colégio era muito importante para ele e o fato de seu filho estar indo mal não era legal.

**era a sua pior matéria,**

- Todo mundo tem que ter uma, certo? – falou Gina.

**e seu grande medo do Profº. Snape tornava as coisas dez vezes pior. **

Alice olhou feio para Snape, que se encolheu.

**Sua poção, que devia ter ficado verde ácido e berrante, tinha acabado...  
>— Laranja, <strong>

- Bem, laranja é uma boa cor – consolou Dorcas.

**Longbottom — exclamou Snape, apanhando um pouco de poção com a concha e deixando-a cair de volta no caldeirão, de modo que todos pudessem ver.**

- Você é muito exibicionista – comentou Josh.

— **Laranja. Me diga, menino, será que alguma coisa penetra nessa sua cabeça dura? **

Frank olhou feio para Snape.

**Você não me ouviu dizer, muito claramente, que só precisava pôr um baço de rato? **

- Snape... – Alice murmurou – Cuidado com o que você diz.

**Será que eu não disse, sem nenhum rodeio, que um nadinha de sumo de sanguessuga era suficiente? Que é que eu tenho de fazer para você entender, Longbottom?**

- Não ser um idiota – resmungou Rony.  
><strong>Neville estava vermelho e trêmulo. Parecia prestes a chorar.<strong>

Gina olhou para o livro com raiva, quando Neville corou.  
><strong>— Por favor, professor — disse Hermione —, eu poderia ajudar Neville a consertar...<strong>

Alice sorriu agradecida para Hermione.  
><strong>— Eu não me lembro de ter lhe pedido para se exibir, Srta. Granger — respondeu Snape friamente e Hermione ficou tão vermelha quanto Neville.<strong>

- Vocês coram tão facilmente – comentou James.  
><strong>— Longbottom, no final da aula vamos dar algumas gotas desta poção ao seu sapo e ver o que acontece. <strong>

- Se algo acontecer ao sapo... – Alice ameaçou.

**Quem sabe isto o estimule a preparar a poção corretamente.**

- Quem sabe Neville falar com Dumbledore te ajuda a dar aula melhor – falou Lyssi, sorrindo falsamente.

- Li, não... – advertiu Alex – Não estamos aqui para julgar ninguém.

- E para que vocês estão exatamente? – Lily perguntou o que todos queriam saber.

- Para a mesma razão que vocês. Um futuro diferente – replicou Josh.

Rony e Harry se encararam, se comunicando silenciosamente, tentando descobrir o que mais eles contariam.

- Acho que vocês só vão dizer isso, não é? – resmungou Rony por fim.**  
>O professor se afastou, deixando Neville sem fôlego de tanto medo.<strong>

- Não foi assim – Neville mentiu.  
><strong>— Me ajude! — gemeu o menino para Hermione.<br>— Ei, Harry — disse Simas Finnigan, curvando-se para pedir emprestada a balança de latão de Harry —, você já soube? No Profeta Diário desta manhã, eles acham que avistaram Sirius Black.**

- E estava bom demais para ser verdade... – resmungou Sirius. Tinham que falar alguma coisa sobre o louco Sirius Black.

Lene apertou a mão dele com força.  
><strong>— Onde? — perguntaram Harry e Rony depressa. Do lado oposto da mesa, Draco ergueu os olhos, escutando a conversa atentamente.<strong>

- Ótimo lugar para ter uma conversa privada – ironizou Regulus.  
><strong>— Não muito longe daqui — respondeu o colega, que parecia excitado. <strong>

- Ele devia estar preocupado, não excitado – comentou Remus – Louco.

— **Foi visto por uma trouxa. Claro que ela não entendeu muito bem. Os trouxas acham que ele é apenas um criminoso comum, não é? **

- Mas muitos criminosos trouxas fizeram coisas muito piores do que Sirius foi acusado – reclamou Hermione.

**Então ela telefonou para o número do plantão de emergência.**

- E você queria que ele fizesse o que? – perguntou Dorcas.

**Mas até o Ministério da Magia chegar lá, o Black já tinha sumido.  
>— Não muito longe daqui... — repetiu Rony, lançando a Harry um olhar sugestivo. <strong>

- Rony e suas ideias – Fred revirou os olhos. Seu irmão podia ser mais insano que ele.

**Ele se virou e notou que Draco os observava, atento. — Que foi, Draco? Precisa que eu descasque mais alguma coisa?**

- Não oferece, porque ele aceita – avisou Lene.  
><strong>Mas os olhos do garoto brilhavam de maldade, <strong>

- Harry, você é muito dramático. Ele só tinha 13 anos, não tinha como brilhar de maldade – Regulus revirou os olhos.

- Você não estava lá – replicou Harry.

- Se eu tivesse não faria diferença, eu ainda estaria certo.

Harry riu.

- Eu ganharia.

Assim Regulus e Harry começaram uma grande discussão sobre isso que só foi parada com sucesso por Hermione e Rony.

Sirius mantinha um sorriso feliz. Mesmo com as conversar dele sendo preso, ele ainda estava feliz. Era bom ver Harry que era sempre tão sério sendo um adolescente normal, e Regulus se abrindo com algum um deles.

**e estavam fixos em Harry. Ele se debruçou na mesa.  
>— Está pensando em apanhar o Black sozinho, Potter?<strong>

- Por quê? Quer ajudar? – Sirius perguntou com um sorriso feroz nos lábios.  
><strong>— Acertou! — respondeu Harry displicentemente.<br>Os lábios finos de Draco se curvaram num sorriso mau.**

- Ele só tem esse – comentou Hermione.  
><strong>— É claro, se fosse eu — disse em voz baixa —, eu já teria feito alguma coisa há mais tempo. Eu não ficaria na escola como um bom menino, eu estaria lá fora procurando o homem.<strong>

- Se ele fosse você e se Sirius realmente fosse um criminoso, ele estaria morto – comentou Lyssi.**  
>— De que é que você está falando, Draco? — perguntou Rony com aspereza.<br>— Não sabe, Potter? — sussurrou MaIfoy, os olhos claros quase fechados.**

- Vai dormir, é? Que pena – ironizou James.  
><strong>— Não sei o quê?<br>Malfoy soltou uma risada baixa e desdenhosa.  
>— Vai ver você prefere não arriscar o pescoço.<strong>

- Claro, porque isso soa exatamente como Harry – Neville falou ironicamente.** Quer deixar os dementadores resolverem o caso, não é? Mas se fosse eu, eu ia querer me vingar. Ia atrás dele pessoalmente.**

- Não sei o motivo de a ideia de Draco indo atrás de alguém não me assustar – falou Gina, rindo.

- Deve ser porque ele é muito grande, intimador – ironizou Hermione.  
><strong>— Do que é que você está falando?— perguntou Harry com raiva,<strong>

- Não caia nessa – falou Remus.

Mas Harry ficou pensando que todo aquele tempo Draco sabia e não contara a ele.

**mas naquele momento Snape falou:  
>— Os senhores já devem ter terminado de misturar os ingredientes. Essa poção precisa cozinhar antes de ser bebida; portanto guardem o seu material enquanto ela ferve e, então, vamos testar a do Longbottom...<strong>

- Eu processava por bullying.

- Tenho certeza que ele vai ter muitas provas – Snape revirou os olhos.**  
>Crabbe e Goyle riram-se abertamente, vendo Neville suar, enquanto mexia febrilmente sua poção. Hermione murmurava instruções para o garoto pelo canto da boca, para que Snape não visse. <strong>

- Você é uma boa amiga – sorriu Neville.

- Na realidade, eu fui péssima com você até o quinto ano – confessou Hermione.

- Está tudo bem – falou Neville.

- Não, não está tudo bem – falou Harry – Todos esses anos antes... A gente nem tentou conversar de verdade com você.

Rony acenou também, culpado.

- Não tem problema. O que passou, passou – sorriu Neville. Claro que tinha sido horrivelmente solitário, mas ele não culpava o trio. Eles eram legais com ele, mas não era abertos para mais ninguém.

**Harry e Rony guardaram os ingredientes que não tinham usado e foram lavar as mãos e conchas na pia de pedra a um canto da sala.  
>— Que foi que o Draco quis dizer? — sussurrou Harry para Rony, enquanto molhava as mãos no jorro gelado que saia da boca da gárgula. <strong>

- Estranho isso – comentou Dorcas.

— **Por que eu iria querer me vingar de Black? Ele não me fez nada... Ainda.  
>— Ele está inventando — disse Rony com violência. — Está tentando instigar você a fazer uma idiotice...<strong>

- Dessa vez, eu estava errado – falou Rony.

Sirius o encarou, mas o ruivo não percebeu. Então ele era realmente culpado? Por tudo aquilo? Mas se era como podia estar sentado ali conversando calmamente sem ninguém querer matar ele?  
><strong>O fim da aula à vista, Snape encaminhou-se para Neville, que estava encolhido ao lado do seu caldeirão.<br>— Venham todos para cá — disse o professor, seus olhos negros cintilando — e observem o que acontece ao sapo de Longbottom. Se ele conseguiu produzir uma Poção Redutora, o sapo vai virar um girino.**

- O que, eu espero que você desfaça – falou Alice.

**Se, o que eu não duvido, ele não preparou a poção direito, o sapo provavelmente vai ser envenenado.**

- Você envenenou o sapo do menino? – Lily perguntou incrédula.

- Eu não fiz nada – se defendeu Snape.  
><strong>Os alunos da Grifinória observaram temerosos. Os da Sonserina se mostraram excitados.<strong>

- Sempre generalizando.

- Desculpa, Regulus.

- Tudo bem, Harry.

**Snape apanhou Trevo, o sapo, com a mão esquerda e mergulhou, com a direita, uma colherinha na poção de Neville, que agora estava verde. Depois, deixou cair umas gotinhas na garganta de Trevo.**

- Não acredito que você realmente fez isso – comentou Alex.

- Eu devia ter algum plano.  
><strong>Houve um momento de silêncio, em que Trevo engoliu a poção; seguiu-se um estalinho e Trevo, o girino,<strong>

Os amantes de animais e os que tiveram pena suspiraram aliviados.

**pôs-se a se contorcer na palma da mão de Snape.  
>Os alunos da Grifinória desataram a aplaudir. <strong>

- Não sei se isso foi uma boa ideia – falou Fred, cautelosamente.

**Snape, com a expressão mal-humorada, tirou um vidrinho do bolso das vestes, pingou algumas gotas em Trevo e ele reapareceu repentinamente adulto.**

- Viram? Eu tinha o antidoto – se defendeu Snape.  
><strong>— Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória — anunciou ele, varrendo, assim, os sorrisos de todos os rostos. <strong>

Snape sorriu. Isso era algo que _ele_ gostaria de fazer.

— **Eu disse para não ajudá-lo, Srta. Granger. **

- A pessoa tenta ser uma boa pessoa e é isso que dá – Hermione fingiu tristeza.

**A turma está dispensada.  
>Harry, Rony e Hermione subiram a escadaria do saguão de entrada.<br>Harry ainda estava pensando no que Malfoy falara, **

- Esqueça isso – pediu James.

**enquanto Rony espumava de raiva de Snape.  
>— Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória porque a poção estava certa! Por que você não mentiu, Mione?<strong>

- Hermione mentindo para um professor? – perguntou Gina – Não, acho que não.

- Ela já fez isso por nós - falaram Harry e Rony e Hermione corou.

- Foram coisas diferentes!

**Devia ter dito que Neville fez tudo sozinho!**

- Não acho que ele ia acreditar nisso – falou Regulus recebendo um olhar assassino de Alice, mas Frank ficou em silêncio porque concordava com ele.  
><strong>Hermione não respondeu. <strong>

- Que rude, você.

- Me erra, Rony.

**Rony olhou para os lados.**

- Foi engraçado – falou Harry.

**— Aonde é que ela foi?**

- Vocês não conseguem sobreviver um segundo sem mim.  
><strong>Harry se virou também. Os dois estavam no alto da escadaria agora, vendo o resto da turma passar por eles a caminho do Salão Principal para almoçar.<strong>

- Isso soa depressivo – comentou Josh.

- Deixa eles – Alex revirou os olhos.  
><strong>— Ela estava logo atrás da gente — comentou Rony, franzindo as sobrancelhas.<br>Malfoy passou pelos dois, caminhando entre Crabbe e Goyle. Fez uma careta de riso para Harry e desapareceu.**

- Vocês realmente não se dão bem – falou Dorcas.

- Por incrível que pareça, não nos odiamos mais... Somos só... feito rivais – comentou Harry e quase todos olharam surpresos para ele – Draco é um arrogante idiota, mas ele não é nenhum Voldemort.

Nisso todos tinham que concordar.  
><strong>— Lá está ela — disse Harry.<br>Hermione vinha ligeiramente ofegante, correndo escada acima; com uma das mãos, ela agarrava a mochila e com a outra parecia estar escondendo alguma coisa dentro das vestes.**

Hermione corou. Ela não tinha sido nada discreta.  
><strong>— Como foi que você fez isso? <strong>

- Fazendo.

**— perguntou Rony.  
>— O quê? — perguntou, por sua vez, Hermione, se juntando aos amigos.<strong>

- Finalmente alguém que preste no trio – sorriu Fred.

- Ei! – falaram Rony e Harry.

- Brincadeira.**  
>— Em um minuto você está bem atrás da gente e no minuto seguinte está de volta ao pé da escada.<strong>

- Como você fez isso? – perguntou Frank.

- Sou uma bruxa – Hermione se recusou a responder.  
><strong>— Quê? — Hermione pareceu ligeiramente confusa. — Ah... Eu tive que voltar para ver uma coisa. Ah, não...<br>Uma costura se rompera na mochila da garota.**

Lene olhou com pena para Hermione.

**Harry não se surpreendeu; **

- Porque ver uma mochila rasgando é totalmente comum – falou Neville sarcástico.

**era visível que a mochila fora atochada com pelo menos doze livrões pesados.**

- Eu preciso deles! – se defendeu Hermione.  
><strong>— Por que está carregando tudo isso na mochila? — perguntou Rony.<br>— Você sabe quantas matérias estou estudando — respondeu ela sem fôlego. — Será que podia segurar esses para mim?**

- É, Rony, seja útil uma vez na vida – falou Gina.  
><strong>— Mas... — Rony foi virando os livros que a amiga lhe passara para olhar as capas — você não tem nenhuma dessas matérias hoje. <strong>

- E...? – falou Lily. Se a menina estava levando os livros era porque ela queria estudar e o que tinha de demais nisso?

**Só tem Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, à tarde.**

Harry sorriu, feliz que leriam sobre a aula de Lupin.  
><strong>— É verdade — respondeu Hermione vagamente, mas guardou todos os livros na mochila assim mesmo. — Espero que tenha alguma coisa boa para o almoço, estou morta de fome — acrescentou, e se afastou em direção ao Salão Principal.<strong>

- Você soou como Rony – Gina fez uma careta.

- Desculpa.

- Ei, ainda estou aqui.  
><strong>— Você também tem a impressão de que Mione não está contando alguma coisa à gente? — perguntou Rony a Harry.<strong>

- Acho que todos têm aqui – se pronunciou Regulus.  
><strong>O Profº. Lupin não estava em sala quando eles chegaram para a primeira aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. <strong>

James e Sirius fizeram caras desapontadas para Remus, que baixou a cabeça. Ele estava ansioso para ler sobre o futuro dele.

**Os alunos se sentaram, tiraram das mochilas os livros, penas e pergaminho e estavam conversando**

- Claro, vocês são adolescentes – falou Sirius.

** quando o professor finalmente apareceu. Lupin sorriu vagamente**

- Como alguém sorrir vagamente? – perguntou Dorcas.

- Eu não sei explicar... só... é vago! – Harry tentou explicar.

** e colocou a velha maleta surrada na escrivaninha.  
>Estava mal vestido como sempre,<strong>

- Obrigado, Harry – ironizou Remus.

**mas parecia mais saudável do que no dia do trem, como se tivesse comido umas refeições reforçadas.**

- Hogwarts faz isso comigo – concordou Remus.  
><strong>— Boa tarde — cumprimentou ele. — Por favor, guardem todos os livros de volta nas mochilas. <strong>

- Começou bem – sorriram James e Sirius.

**Hoje teremos uma aula prática. Os senhores só vão precisar das varinhas.**

- Você já conseguiu conquistar os alunos – Josh sorriu para Remus.  
><strong>Alguns alunos se entreolharam, curiosos, enquanto guardavam os livros. <strong>

- Só falta alguém reclamar – resmungou Sirius.

**Nunca tinham tido uma aula prática de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas antes, **

- Isso é um absurdo – Frank falou.

- Você precisa de prática em DCAT – concordaram James e Regulus e se encararam estranhamente depois.

Sirius sentiu um pouco de ciúmes ao ver seus dois irmãos concordando em alguma coisa. Ele sabia que era besteira – James e Regulus não ia virar melhores amigos por isso – mas mesmo assim se sentiu um pouco excluído. Olhou para o chão.

- Ei, eu estou aqui – sussurrou Lene para ele – E eles não vão te trocar.

Sirius deu um sorriso agradecido antes de beijar a menina.

**a não ser que considerassem aquela aula inesquecível no ano anterior, em que o professor tinha trazido uma gaiola de diabretes e os soltara na sala.**

- Você está certo. Não consideramos – falou Alex.  
><strong>— Certo, então — disse o Profº. Lupin, quando todos estavam prontos. — Queiram me seguir.<br>Intrigados, mas interessados, os alunos se levantaram e o seguiram para fora da sala. Ele levou os alunos por um corredor deserto **

- Que assustador.

- Cala a boca, Sirius.

- Desculpa, Remus.

**e virou um canto, onde a primeira coisa que viram foi o Pirraça, o poltergeist,**

- Já vim que não vem coisa boa.

**flutuando no ar de cabeça para baixo, e entupindo com chicletes o buraco da fechadura mais próxima.  
>Pirraça não ergueu os olhos até o professor chegar a mais ou menos meio metro; <strong>

- Devia ter continuado daquele jeito.

**então, agitou os dedos dos pés e começou a cantar.  
>— Louco, lobo, Lupin <strong>

Remus ficou branco. Pirraça sabia o segredo dele?

**— entoou ele. — Louco, lobo, Lupin...  
>Grosseiro e intratável como era quase sempre,<strong>

- Ou como sempre – resmungou Alex. Ele realmente odiava Pirraça .

**Pirraça em geral demonstrava algum respeito pelos professores. **

- E eu sou a exceção – Remus falou irritado.

**Todo mundo olhou na mesma hora para Lupin para ver qual seria sua reação àquilo;**

- Tudo um bando de curioso – falou Sirius.

Remus deu um sorriso agradecido para o melhor amigo.

**para surpresa de todos, o professor continuou a sorrir.**

Lene o encarou desconfiada, até Sirius olhar irritado para ela.  
><strong>— Eu tiraria o chicle do buraco da fechadura se fosse você, Pirraça — disse ele gentilmente. — O Sr. Filch não vai poder apanhar as vassouras dele.<strong>

- Ele deve tá muito ocupado torturando um estudante para isso.  
><strong>Filch era o zelador de Hogwarts, mal-humorado,<strong>

- Ninguém poder discordar disso.

**um bruxo frustrado **

Harry olhou para baixo. Agora ele sabia porque Flich era frustrado.

**que travava uma guerra constante contra os estudantes e, na verdade, contra Pirraça também.**

- E com o resto do mundo – acrescentou Gina.  
><strong>Mas o poltergeist não deu a mínima atenção às palavras do professor a não ser para respondê-las com um ruído ofensivo e alto feito com a boca.<strong>

- Isso que é capacidade de um debate – ironizou Regulus. Ele não gostava de pessoas que não eram capazes de usar um mínimo de inteligência.  
><strong>O professor deu um breve suspiro e tirou a varinha.<br>— Este é um feitiçozinho útil — disse à turma por cima do ombro. — Por favor observem com atenção.**

- Você vai aprontar – Lily suspirou. Ela conhecia os marotos bem o suficiente para dizer isso com certeza.

- Ele merece – Remus deu um sorriso travesso.  
><strong>Ele ergueu a varinha até a altura do ombro e disse:<br>— _Uediuósi_!— e apontou para Pirraça.**

- Eu nunca vou esquecer disso – Rony sorriu.  
><strong>Com a força de uma bala, a pelota de chicle disparou do buraco da fechadura e foi bater certeira na narina esquerda de Pirraça; <strong>

- Como não aprendemos isso antes? – James exclamou, encantado.

Lily desistiu da ideia de ter pena de Pirraça.

**o poltergeist virou de cabeça para cima e fugiu a grande velocidade, xingando.**

Todos riram, mesmo Snape. Ninguém gostava de Pirraça.  
><strong>— Maneiro, professor — exclamou Dino Thomas admirado.<br>— Obrigado, Dino — disse o professor tornando a guardar a varinha. — Vamos prosseguir?**

- Não?  
><strong>Eles recomeçaram a caminhada, a turma olhando o enxovalhado professor com crescente respeito.<strong>

- Parece que você vai ser um bom professor, Remus – elogiou Frank.

- Obrigado.

- Ele foi o melhor professor de DCAT – falou Harry, excluindo o falso Moody do pensamento.

Fred e Jorge concordaram com a cabeça.

Remus sorriu orgulhoso.

**Lupin os conduziu por um segundo corredor e parou bem à porta da sala de professores.  
>— Entrem, por favor — disse ele, abrindo a porta e se afastando para os alunos passarem.<strong>

- Na sala dos professores? Eu passo – falou Sirius. Obviamente, não era fã da ideia de professores reunidos.  
><strong>A sala dos professores. Uma sala comprida, revestida com painéis de madeira e mobiliada com cadeiras velhas e desaparelhadas, estava vazia, exceto por um ocupante. <strong>

- Por que eu sinto que não vem coisa boa?

**O Profº. Snape estava sentado em uma poltrona baixa e ergueu os olhos para os alunos que entravam. Seus olhos brilhavam e ele tinha um arzinho de desdém em volta da boca. **

- Ah, é porque nunca vem.

- Eu me sinto muito amado – ironizou Snape.

- E eu me sentia muito amado quando você falava coisas cruéis para mim – retrucou Neville. Ele finalmente podia enfrentar o homem que mais o assustara por anos.

- Ei, calma – pediu Lily – Severus não é o mesmo do livro, ok?

Snape deu um sorriso agradecido para Lily.

**Quando o Profº. Lupin entrou e fez menção de fechar a porta, Snape falou:  
>— Pode deixá-la aberta, Lupin. Eu prefiro não estar presente.<br>E, dizendo isso, se levantou e passou pela turma, suas vestes negras se enfurnando às suas costas.**

Todos o encararam.

- Admito que sou dramático – falou Snape, a contragosto.

** À porta, o professor girou nos calcanhares e disse ao colega:  
>— Provavelmente ninguém o alertou, Lupin, mas essa turma tem Neville Longbottom.<strong>

- Ninguém me alertou por que não tinham nada para falar – disse Remus. Foi cruel fazer isso na frente da sala toda.

**Eu o aconselharia a não confiar a esse menino nada que apresente dificuldade.**

- E eu aconselharia que você não se metesse na aula dos outros – falou Frank, furioso. Era sobre o seu filho que eles estavam falando.

**A não ser que a Srta, Granger se incumba de cochichar instruções ao ouvido dele.**

- Eu faria de novo. Faria mil vezes – falou Hermione, sem se deixar abalar.  
><strong>Neville ficou escarlate.<strong>

Alice mandou um olhar feio para Snape.

**Harry olhou aborrecido para Snape;**

- Não foi o único – falou Rony.

**já era bastante ruim que ele implicasse com Neville nas próprias aulas,**

- Abuso de poder – falou Lene.

** e muito pior fazer isso na frente de outros professores.**

- Pelo menos, um adulto pode lidar melhor com Dumbledore – falou Dorcas.  
><strong>O Profº. Lupin ergueu as sobrancelhas.<br>— Pois eu pretendia chamar Neville para me ajudar na primeira etapa da operação,**

Remus tinha certeza que isso era uma mentira dele, mas ficou calado.

**e tenho certeza de que ele vai fazer isso admiravelmente.**

Alice e Frank sorriram para Remus.**  
>A cara de Neville ficou, se isso fosse possível, ainda mais vermelha. <strong>

- Mas obrigado, Remus – agradeceu Neville. Tinha significado muito para ele. Significava que alguém acreditava no potencial dele.

**Snape revirou os lábios num trejeito de desdém, mas se retirou, batendo de leve a porta.**

- Ficou irritado – comentou Josh.  
><strong>— Agora, então — disse o Profº. Lupin, chamando, com um gesto, a turma para o fundo da sala, onde não havia nada exceto um velho armário em que os professores guardavam mudas limpas de vestes. <strong>

- O assustador é que Harry sabe disso – comentou Dorcas e ela tinha um ponto.

- Eu sou informado – Harry deu de ombros.

- Informado demais – resmungou Gina.

**Quando o professor se postou a um lado, o armário subitamente se sacudiu, batendo na parede.  
>— Não se preocupem — disse ele calmamente porque alguns alunos tinham pulado para trás, assustados.<strong>

- Não posso culpá-los – falou Lily.

** — Há um _bicho-papão_ ai dentro.**

- Isso é uma coisa tão tranquilizadora – ironizou Josh.

- Você está certo. Fui horrível – admitiu Remus.  
><strong>A maioria dos garotos achou que isso era uma coisa com o que se preocupar. <strong>

- Não é para tanto – falou James.

Snape revirou os olhos.

**Neville lançou ao professor um olhar de absoluto terror e Simas Finnigan mirou o puxador, que agora sacudia barulhentamente, com apreensão.  
>—<em> Bichos-papões<em> gostam de lugares escuros e fechados — informou o mestre. — Guarda-roupas, o vão embaixo das camas, os armários sob as pias... Eu já encontrei um alojado dentro de um relógio de parede antigo. **

- Isso vai acontecer ainda – acrescentou Remus.

**Este aí se mudou para cá ontem à tarde e perguntei ao diretor se os professores poderiam deixá-lo para eu dar uma aula prática aos meus alunos do terceiro ano.**

- Então, até um dia antes da aula você não tinha planejamento? – provocou Sirius.

- Eu provavelmente só mudei o planejamento.

**Então, a primeira pergunta que devemos nos fazer é, o que é um _bicho-papão_?  
>Hermione levantou a mão.<br>— É um transformista — respondeu ela. — É capaz de assumir a forma do que achar que pode nos assustar mais.**

- Resposta perfeita – Regulus quase revirou os olhos de tédio. A menina com certeza tinha citado algum livro.  
><strong>— Eu mesmo não poderia ter dado uma definição melhor — disse o Profº. Lupin, e o rosto de Hermione se iluminou de orgulho.<strong>

Hermione corou.  
><strong>— Então o <em>bicho-papão<em> que está sentado no escuro aí dentro ainda não assumiu forma alguma. Ele ainda não sabe o que pode assustar a pessoa que está do lado de fora. Ninguém sabe qual é a aparência de um bicho-papão quando está sozinho,**

- Nem quero saber.

** mas quando eu o deixar sair, ele imediatamente se transformará naquilo que cada um de nós mais teme.**

- O que é uma coisa muito interessante – falou Frank. Ele se perguntava como o bicho papão era capaz de fazer isso e as vantagens que um inimigo teria ao descobrir o maior medo do outro.

**Isto significa — continuou o Profº. Lupin, preferindo não dar atenção à breve exclamação de terror de Neville **

Neville corou. Ele foi muito idiota.

**— que temos uma enorme vantagem sobre o bicho-papão para começar. Você já sabe qual é, Harry?  
>Tentar responder uma pergunta com Hermione do lado,<strong>

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Hermione estreitou os olhos.

- Nada – murmurou Harry.

**com as plantas dos pés subindo e descendo impacientes e a mão no ar, era muito irritante, **

- Desculpe – Hermione sorriu envergonhadamente. Ás vezes, ela se empolgava demais.

**mas Harry resolveu tentar assim mesmo.  
><strong>- Nunca desista, filho – James fingiu estar emocionado.

**— Hum... Porque somos muitos, ele não vai saber que forma tomar.**

Regulus sorriu para Harry que sorriu de volta.  
><strong>— Precisamente — concordou o professor e Hermione baixou a mão, parecendo um pouquinho desapontada. <strong>

- Eu sou egoísta, ás vezes.

**— É sempre melhor estarmos acompanhados quando enfrentamos um bicho-papão. **

- Mas nem sempre possível.

**Assim, ele se confunde. No que deverá se transformar, num corpo sem cabeça ou numa lesma carnívora?**

- Que medos estranhos – Dorcas falou.

**Uma vez vi um bicho-papão cometer exatamente este erro, tentou assustar duas pessoas e se transformou em meia lesma. O que, nem de longe, pode assustar alguém.**

- Não sei, tem doido para tudo.

**O feitiço que repele um bicho-papão é simples, mas exige concentração. **

- Já é mais que eu consigo – brincou Fred.

**Vejam, a coisa que realmente acaba com um bicho-papão é o riso. Então o que precisam fazer é forçá-lo a assumir uma forma que vocês achem engraçada. **

- Mais fácil falar do que fazer.

**Vamos praticar o feitiço sem as varinhas primeiro. Repitam comigo, por favor... _Riddikulus_!  
>— <em>Riddikulus<em> — repetiu a turma.  
>— Ótimo — aprovou o Profº. Lupin. — Muito bem. Mas receio que esta seja a parte mais fácil. Sabem, a palavra sozinha não basta. <strong>

- Claro que não.

**E é aqui que você vai entrar Neville.  
><strong>- Me sinto honrado.

**O guarda-roupa recomeçou a tremer, embora não tanto quanto Neville, que se dirigiu para o móvel como se estivesse indo para a forca.**

- Não foi bem assim – Neville corou.  
><strong>— Certo, Neville — disse o professor — Vamos começar pelo começo: <strong>

- Não, vamos começar pelo fim – Alex ironizou e encarou Remus.

- Eu mereci essa – Remus corou.

**Qual, você diria, que é a coisa que pode assustá-lo mais neste mundo?**

Neville no que seria agora. Voldemort ou perder as pessoas que mais amava?  
><strong>Os lábios de Neville se mexeram, mas não emitiram som algum.<strong>

- Deu pane no sistema – brincou Sirius, sendo ignorando.  
><strong>— Não ouvi o que você disse, Neville, me desculpe — disse o Profº. Lupin animado.<strong>

- Alguém tinha que tá.  
><strong>Neville olhou para os lados meio desesperado, como que suplicando a alguém que o ajudasse,<strong>

- Desculpe.

** depois disse, num sussurro quase inaudível:  
>— O Profº. Snape.<br>Quase todo mundo riu. Até Neville sorriu como se pedisse desculpas.**

- Desculpa – pediu para o real Snape.

- Tudo bem, eu acho – falou Snape meio confuso com a situação toda.

** Lupin, porém, ficou pensativo.  
>— Profº. Snape... Hummm... Neville, eu creio que você mora com a sua avó?<br>— Sim... Moro — disse Neville, nervoso. — Mas também não quero que o bicho-papão se transforme na minha avó.**

- Neville... – advertiram Frank e Alice – Sua avó é ótima.

- Eu sei, mas ela é muito dura às vezes.  
><strong>— Não, não, você não entendeu — disse o professor, agora rindo.<strong>

- Remus estava usando drogas nesse dia – comentou Jorge.

- Não, eu não estava.

- Sim, estava.

- Não.

- Sim.

- Eu não vou ter essa discussão.

** — Será que você podia nos descrever que tipo de roupas a sua avó normalmente usa?**

- Ganhou o prêmio de pergunta estranha.  
><strong>Neville fez cara de espanto, mas disse:<br>— Bem... Sempre o mesmo chapéu. Um bem alto com um urubu empalhado na ponta.**

- Eu odeio esse chapéu – falaram Neville e Frank juntos e sorriram depois.

**E um vestido comprido... Verde, normalmente... E às vezes uma raposa.  
><strong>Regulus e Sirius estavam se controlando para não fazerem uma careta.

**— E uma bolsa?  
>— Vermelha e bem grande.<br>— Certo então — disse o professor — Você é capaz de imaginar essas roupas com clareza, Neville? Você consegue vê-las mentalmente?**

- Claro que sim. Ele acabou de citar todas – falou Snape.  
><strong>— Consigo — respondeu Neville, hesitante, obviamente imaginando o que viria a seguir.<strong>

- Vai ser muito engraçado – prometeu Rony, quase rindo já.  
><strong>— Quando o bicho-papão irromper daquele guarda-roupa, Neville, e vir você, ele vai assumir a forma do Profº. Snape. <strong>

Snape fez uma careta.

**E você vai erguer a varinha... Assim... E gritar "_Riddikulus_"... E se concentrar com todas as suas forças nas roupas de sua avó. Se tudo correr bem, o Profº. _Bicho-papão-Snape_ será forçado a vestir aquele chapéu com o urubu, aquele vestido verde e carregar aquela enorme bolsa vermelha.**

- Eu não estou acreditando nisso – falou Snape chocado e indignado enquanto todos se estouravam de rir. Ele sabia que, provavelmente, durante toda a leitura não ia ter comentários positivos sobre ele, mas isso? Passou dos limites. Ele estava revoltado – Você é um idiota – cuspiu para Neville, mesmo sabendo que não era só culpa do menino.

Neville não respondeu. Não por medo, mas por pena. Ele imaginava se estivesse na posição do ex professor.

- Nunca vou me esquecer isso – disse Sirius entre risadas e Snape sabia que estava ferrado para sempre.  
><strong>Houve uma explosão de risos. O guarda-roupa sacudiu com maior violência.<br>— Se Neville acertar, o bicho-papão provavelmente vai voltar a atenção para cada um de nós individualmente. **

- E se ele errar?

**Eu gostaria que todos gastassem algum tempo, agora, para pensar na coisa de que têm mais medo e imaginar como poderia fazê-la parecer cômica...**

- Não é uma coisa tão simples assim – falou Lyssi.  
><strong>A sala ficou silenciosa. Harry pensou... "<em>O que o apavorava mais no mundo?<em>"  
>Seu primeiro pensamento foi Lord Voldemort <strong>

Lily olhou tristemente para o filho. Com treze anos, a primeira coisa que ele mais devia temer era levar um fora ou algo assim e não um psicopata maluco.

**— um Voldemort que tivesse recuperado totalmente as forças. **

Regulus sentiu um calafrio. Sentia a marca no braço dele, ainda ali, escondida pela camisa de maga comprida e um casaco. Mesmo sem queimar ela estava sempre presente. Ele seria um espião, mas sabia o preço que pagaria se fosse descoberto.

Ele trocou um olhar com Sirius que também parecia estar com medo, mas era diferente. Sirius era declarado publicamente como um traidor. Ele era um alvo fácil.

**Mas antes que conseguisse planejar um possível contra-ataque ao bicho-papão-Voldemort, uma imagem horrível foi aflorando à superfície de sua mente...**

- Pior que Voldemort?  
><strong>Uma mão luzidia e podre, que escorregava para dentro de uma capa preta... Uma respiração longa e rascante que saia de uma boca invisível... Depois um frio tão penetrante que dava a impressão de que ele estava se afogando...<br>**- Você teme mais um dementador que Voldemort? – Frank perguntou surpreso.

- Não mais – Harry se limitou a responder, virando o rosto depois. Não queria pensar em Sirius, mas toda vez que falam de dementadores só se lembrava de Sirius, Sirius quase morrendo no terceiro ano... Não. Não pensaria nisso.

**Harry estremeceu e olhou para os lados, na esperança de que ninguém tivesse reparado nele. Muitos alunos tinham os olhos bem fechados. **

- Medo é uma emoção poderosa – afirmou Regulus.

**Rony murmurava para si mesmo "Arranque as pernas dela". Harry teve certeza de que sabia a que o amigo se referia. O maior medo de Rony eram as aranhas.**

- Obrigado, Harry – ironizou Rony enquanto a sala ria.  
><strong>— Todos prontos? — perguntou o Profº. Lupin.<br>Harry sentiu uma onda de medo. Ele não estava pronto.**

Regulus deu um sorriso de incentivo para Harry, que ficou agradecido.  
><strong>Como era possível fazer um dementador se tornar menos aterrorizante?<strong>

- O transforando em outra coisa.

**Mas não quis pedir mais tempo; todos estavam acenando a cabeça afirmativamente enrolando as mangas.  
>— Neville, nós vamos recuar — disse o professor. — Assim você fica com o campo livre, está bem? Vou chamar o próximo a vir para frente... Todos para trás, agora, de modo que Neville tenha espaço para agitar a varinha...<br>Todos recuaram, encostaram-se nas paredes, deixando Neville sozinho ao lado do guarda-roupa. **

- Me deixam sozinho para enfrentar um monstro.

**Ele parecia pálido e assustado, **

- Natural.

**mas enrolara as mangas das vestes e segurava a varinha em posição.**

**Alice sorriu.**

- Você está enfrentando o medo e é isso que importa.  
><strong>— Quando eu contar três, Neville — avisou Lupin, que apontava a própria varinha para o puxador do armário. — Um... Dois... Três... Agora!<br>Um jorro de faíscas saltou da ponta da varinha do professor e bateu no puxador. O guarda-roupa se abriu com violência. **

- É agora ou nunca.

**Com o nariz curvo e ameaçador, o Profº. Snape saiu, os olhos faiscando para Neville. **

Snape revirou os olhos.

**Neville recuou, de varinha no ar, balbuciando silenciosamente. Snape avançou para ele, apanhando alguma coisa dentro das vestes.  
>— <em>R... R.. Riddikulus<em>! — esganiçou-se Neville.  
>Ouviu-se um ruído que lembrava o estalido de um chicote. Snape tropeçou; usava um vestido longo, enfeitado de rendas e um imenso chapéu de bruxo com um urubu carcomido de traças no alto, e sacudia uma enorme bolsa vermelho-vivo.<strong>

Ninguém segurou a risada (menos Snape). Não tinha como não rir diante da cena de um Snape usando uma bolsa e um vestido. Era ridículo demais.

Snape estava com uma carranca, que só diminuiu quando viu como Lily ria.  
><strong>Houve uma explosão de risos; o bicho-papão parou, confuso, e o Profº. Lupin gritou:<br>— Parvati! Avante!**

- Vá, corajosa menina! – zoou Sirius.  
><strong>Parvati adiantou-se, com ar decidido. Snape avançou para ela.<br>Ouviu-se outro estalo e onde o bicho-papão estivera havia agora uma múmia com as bandagens sujas de sangue; seu rosto tampado estava virado para Parvati e a múmia começou a andar para a garota muito lentamente, arrastando os pés, erguendo os braços duros...**

- Uma múmia, sério? – Lene estava desapontada. Esse povo era muito fresco e sem imaginação.  
><strong>— <em>Riddikulus<em>!— exclamou Parvati.  
>Uma bandagem se soltou aos pés da múmia; ela se enredou, caiu de cara no chão e sua cabeça rolou para longe do corpo.<strong>

- Não foi divertido essa – reclamou James.  
><strong>— Simas — bradou o professor.<br>Simas passou disparado por Parvati.  
>Craque! Onde estivera a múmia surgiu uma mulher de cabelos negros que iam até o chão e um rosto esverdeado e esquelético — um espírito agourento.<strong>

- Pelo menos esse é um pouco diferente – comentou Regulus.  
><strong>Ela escancarou a boca e um som espectral encheu a sala, um grito longo e choroso que fez os cabelos de Harry ficarem em pé.<strong>

- Irritante.

- Não mais que Sirius.

- Cala a boca, James.  
><strong>— <em>Riddikulus<em>! — bradou Simas.  
>O espírito agourento emitiu um som rascante, apertou a garganta com as mãos; sua voz sumiu.<br>Craque! O espírito agourento se transformou em um rato, **

- Não podia ser em um animal menos nojento? – Lyssi fez uma cara de nojo que a fez ficar parecendo extremamente enjoada.

**que saiu correndo atrás do próprio rabo, em círculos, depois... Craque! Transformou-se em uma cascavel, que saiu deslizando e se contorcendo até que craque! Se transformou em um olho único e sangrento.**

- Isso era pra ser Moody? – perguntou Fred.  
><strong>— Confundimos o bicho! — gritou Lupin. — Já estamos quase no fim! <strong>

- Mas já? – Lyssi fez uma cara de decepção que ficou fofa nela. Muito melhor que a careta de antes.

**Dino!  
>Dino adiantou-se correndo.<br>Craque! O olho se transformou em uma mão decepada, que deu uma cambalhota e saiu andando de lado como um caranguejo.**

- Desisto – falou Lily – Tem muita gente estranha ai.

- Que nem você.

- James...

- Brincadeira, amor.  
><strong>— <em>Riddikulus<em>! — berrou Dino.  
>Ouviu-se um estalo e a mão ficou presa em uma ratoeira.<br>— Excelente! Rony, você é o próximo! **

**Rony correu para frente aos pulos.  
>Craque!<br>Muitos alunos gritaram. **

- Viu? Meu medo dá medo – Rony falou para Harry que revirou os olhos.

**Uma aranha gigantesca e peluda, com quase dois metros de altura, avançou para Rony, batendo as pinças ameaçadoramente. Por um instante, Harry achou que Rony congelara. Mas...  
>— <em>Riddikulus<em>! — berrou Rony, e as pernas da aranha desapareceram; ela ficou rolando pelo chão;**

- Esse é meu irmão – falou Gina orgulhosa.

- Queria ver se eu perdesse alguma coisa.

- Você seria deserdado – ameaçou Gina.

** Lilá Brown deu um grito agudo e se afastou correndo do caminho da aranha até que ela parou aos pés de Harry. O garoto ergueu a varinha, preparou-se, mas...  
>— Tome! — gritou o Profº. Lupin de repente, correndo para frente.<strong>

- Mas o quê?  
><strong>Craque!<br>A aranha sem pernas sumira. Por um segundo todos olharam assustados para os lados para ver o que aparecera. Então viram um globo branco-prateado pendurado no ar diante de Lupin, **

James e Sirius se entreolharam. Será que era a lua? Faria sentido. Mas eles achavam que Remus estava se dando melhor que isso.

**e ele disse "_Riddikulus_" quase descansadamente.  
>Craque!<br>— Para frente, Neville, e acabe com ela! — mandou o professor quando o bicho-papão aterrissou no chão sob a forma de uma barata.  
><strong>- Eca! – falaram as meninas.

**Craque! E Snape reapareceu.**

Sirius começou a rir.  
><strong>Desta vez, Neville avançou parecendo decidido.<br>— _Riddikulus_! — gritou, e, por uma fração de segundo, seus colegas tiveram uma visão de Snape com seu vestido de rendas antes de Neville soltar uma grande gargalhada **

- Foi muito engraçado – admitiu.

**e o bicho-papão explodir em milhares de fiapinhos minúsculos de fumaça, e desaparecer.**

- Já era. Bom trabalho.

- Obrigado.  
><strong>— Excelente! — exclamou o Profº. Lupin enquanto a classe aplaudia com entusiasmo. — Excelente, Neville. Muito bem, pessoal... Deixe-me ver... Cinco pontos para a Grifinória para cada pessoa que enfrentou o bicho-papão — dez para Neville porque ele o enfrentou duas vezes e cinco para Harry e para Hermione.<strong>

- Isso é injusto – resmungou Snape.  
><strong>— Mas eu não fiz nada — protestou Harry.<strong>

- Não proteste contra ponto, Harry – ensinou James – A gente não questiona a insanidade temporária.  
><strong>— Você e Hermione responderam às minhas perguntas corretamente no início da aula, <strong>

Hermione sorriu.

**Harry — respondeu Lupin gentilmente. — Muito bem, pessoal, foi uma aula excelente. Dever de casa: por favor, leiam o capítulo sobre os bichos-papões e façam um resumo para me entregar... Na segunda-feira. E por hoje é só.**

- A aula foi ótima, Remus – elogiou Sirius – Mas não precisava mandar dever de casa.

- Eles tem que se esforças, Sirius.  
><strong>Falando agitados, os alunos deixaram a sala dos professores.<strong>

- Essa é uma frase que eu espero não ter que ouvir de novo.  
><strong>Harry, porém, não estava se sentindo muito animado. <strong>

- Por quê?

**O Profº. Lupin intencionalmente o impedira de enfrentar o bicho-papão.**

- Tenho certeza que não foi culpa sua, filho – falou Lily, enquanto mandava um olhar acusador para Remus.

- Lembrando que esse Remus é o Remus do futuro.  
><strong>Por quê? Teria sido porque vira Harry desmaiar no trem e achava que ele não seria capaz? <strong>

- Claro que não. Eu jamais pensaria isso – falou Remus.

- Eu agora sei que não foi por isso.

**Teria pensado que ele ia desmaiar de novo? Mas ninguém mais pareceu ter estranhado nada.**

- As pessoas não notam muitas coisas.**  
>— Você me viu enfrentar aquele espírito agourento? — perguntava Simas aos gritos.<br>— E a mão! — disse Dino, agitando a própria mão no ar.  
>— E o Snape naquele chapéu!<br>— E a minha múmia?**

- Não foi grande coisa a sua múmia, não.  
><strong>— Por que será que o Profº. Lupin tem medo de bolas de cristal? — indagou Lilá, pensativa.<strong>

- Não pergunte isso – pediu Remus. Ele sabia que não era uma bola de cristal. Ele tinha certeza que era algo relacionado ao fato dele ser lobisomen.  
><strong>— Essa foi a melhor aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas que já tivemos, <strong>

O sorriso que Remus abriu no rosto foi enorme e Dorcas ficou feliz de vê-lo assim.

- Você foi ótimo – ela elogiou sorrindo.

Ele sorriu ainda mais.

- Obrigado.

**vocês não acham?— disse Rony excitado quando refaziam o caminho até a sala de aula para apanhar as mochilas.  
>— Ele parece um bom professor — comentou Hermione em tom de aprovação. <strong>

- O mais difícil eu já consegui – brincou Remus.

**— Mas eu gostaria de ter podido enfrentar o bicho-papão...**

- Talvez outra vez – consolou Gina – Eu queria ter tido essa aula também.

- Todos nós – falou Josh.

- Nem todos – contradisse Alex, pensando no que veria. Ele não precisava estar de frente de um bicho papão para saber. E ele não precisava vê-la mais do que já via acordado ou dormindo.

Remus se sentiu mal com o comentário do outro, mas ficou calado.  
><strong>— O que ele teria sido para você? — perguntou Rony dando risadinhas. — Um dever de casa que só mereceu nota nove em dez?<strong>

- Muito engraçado – ironizou Hermione.

- Eu acho que depois do próximo capítulo devíamos fazer uma pausa – sugeriu Lyssi.


End file.
